


A Siren's Tale

by MotoXAngels



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:07:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 52,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25248136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MotoXAngels/pseuds/MotoXAngels
Summary: Queen Raynelle Dawn, last of her kind is saved from the Wraith by the Stargate Atlantis team. They quickly come to realize that she may be their greatest weapon against the vampiric species. Both Ronon and Sheppard harbor feelings for the new arrival, but which one will she choose? How will her presence impact Atlantis? Join the team as they travel throughout the galaxy fighting the Wraith and perhaps each other...
Relationships: John Sheppard/Original Female Character(s), John Sheppard/Rayne Dawn, Ronon Dex/Original Female Character(s), Ronon Dex/Rayne Dawn
Comments: 9
Kudos: 11





	1. Prelude: Fighting to Survive

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer - I do not own Stargate Atlantis, any of the characters or the events depicted in this story. I only own my character and anything not privy to the show.

* * *

From the inside of an abandoned building on a dead planet just outside of the Pegasus galaxy, loud shouts and cheering echoed into the far distance surrounding it. Contained within a pit in the center of the interior, two men fought one another for the right to live; much to the enjoyment of the spectators surrounding the top of the pit some 10 feet above.

This was the coliseum, these were its gladiators, and the penalty for losing… was death.

* * *

Down in the dilapidated interior cellar locked in individual cages, some thirty combatants hesitantly awaited their turn in the pit. Some were aliens, some humans, but all were victims; kidnapped from their home worlds and brought here to entertain their captors.

A species known throughout the galaxies as the Wraith.

The Wraith were the worst threat to mankind, a vampiric hive-based species that sustained themselves by harvesting the “life-force” of other humanoid beings for nourishment through suckers on their right hand palm.

In the farthest cell from the door under perpetual watch from four armed guards, the longest running champion of the pit sat in the corner, their back up against the wall. Aqua-green eyes peered out of the darkness their cage was cloaked in, as they awaited their summoning to the pit. The two gladiators currently competing for their right to live were not human, meaning that the Wraith could not feed on the loser; which is where the guarded prisoner’s skills came into play. Like clockwork as the crowd chanted for the loser to die, the cage door was opened and the prisoner was escorted out of the cellblock at gunpoint.

The regular attending spectators cheered as the prisoner was lead into the pit, this being the highlight of their night and the reason most of them continued to return to the fights. The majority of the commotion however was caused by the new attendees as they got their first look at the champion of the pit; and it was not their size or intimidating demeanor that elicited the whistles and deafening cheers, but the radiant beauty that stood before them.

The champion was a woman.

Her aqua eyes slowly scanned the crowd gathered above her, memorizing each and every face that was taking pleasure in the captive fighter’s pain. While she was never one to shy away from a fight, falling victim to her own bloodlust at times, and she had taken part in her share of battles; she took no pleasure in killing her opponents that she faced in the ring. She held no ill will towards the other fighters, they were captive victims just as she was; but it was survival, and when it came down to them or her, she would kill to remain alive.

It was this survival instinct that forced her to do what the Wraith were commanding of her now. The victor was lead back to the cells as the Wraith in charge held up a small black box and depressed the lone button on it. The light on the steel collar wrapped around her throat switched from red to green, her skin instantly feeling the cease of the currant that kept her voice at bay.

Her eyes dropped to the combatant that lay on the ground before her, an alien who looked to be a cross between an Elf and a lizard. She could feel her throat tightening, as it always did before these times, her eyes filling with tears.

“Please forgive me.”

The hybrid heard her whispered words, giving her a solemn smile and a nod. “I would rather die by your voice, than their hands.”

Closing her eyes she felt the tears slip down her cheeks, as she opened her mouth and let out a piercing scream that shook the walls and shattered what glass still remained in the windows. The creature made no attempt to cover his ears as his body writhed on the floor in agony; even as his eardrums ruptured and blood streamed from his ears, nose and eyes.

Within seconds the fighter was dead, the champion turning away before she opened her eyes, refusing to look at what she had done. Her eyes did however travel up to the crowd as she felt the currant begin once again on her neck; seeing a panic amongst the wretched people. Apparently several of the newcomers had not been informed to wear the ear protection they had been provided, and as a result had expired along with the fighter.

The champions aqua eyes sparkled as she exited the pit with her escorts, a smile gracing her lips.

* * *

Ronon Dex grumbled as he walked through the halls of Atlantis heading for the training room; his team leader, Lieutenant Colonel John Sheppard had ordered him to train the new Marine recruits that had recently come aboard the floating city. While he enjoyed knocking the young men on their asses, he was growing restless; his team was not scheduled to go off world for a few more days and the large Satedan’s mood was rapidly declining. While he was in no way a threat to the people of Atlantis, this being his new home after he had been saved from the Wraith; he was sure to send more than a few of the Marines to the infirmary as he let them take the brunt of his anger.

Seven years ago Ronon was a completely different person, some might even say a nice guy to be around; he laughed, smiled and talked with everyone. That was until the Wraith attacked his home planet of Sateda; the woman he loved was killed in a hospital explosion as she tried to save lives and his entire civilization was wiped out. Ronon was captured shortly after by the Wraith, and when they discovered that he was different than any normal human; i.e. much stronger and more resilient, they turned him into what they call a “runner.”

They implanted a tracking device in his upper back and released him so that he may be hunted by the Wraith for sport. However the Wraith hadn’t counted on just how resilient and cunning the large Satedan truly was; as he began teaching himself how to track and kill the Wraith. The hunters then became the hunted.

For seven years Ronon tracked and killed any Wraith he came upon, his weapons of choice being his energy pistol, which could be set to stun or kill given his discretion; or his sword, the hilt being made from the mandible and humerus bones of a Wraith and wrapped in Wraith hair, the blade made from the metal of a Wraith ship and the scabbard from a Wraith’s leather coat.

It was after these long years of running that he encountered the Atlantis team on a planet referred to as P3M-736. He ended up taking Sheppard and his companion, an Athosian woman named Teyla hostage; hoping to use them as collateral. Sheppard then made a deal with Ronon to remove his tracking device, in exchange for the Satedan’s help in locating their missing man, Ford, who had been infected by Wraith blood and capturing him. Dr. Carson Beckett arrived to perform the surgery, albeit not happy about it as Ronon refused anesthetic and was still holding Teyla at gunpoint the entire time.

With his tracker removed and Sheppard holding up his end of the deal, Ronon set out to uphold his end; however even after finding the man, Ford managed to slip away into the culling beam of a Wraith dart and escape.

Now knowing that his entire home world had been destroyed by the Wraith, Ronon returned to Atlantis where he was welcomed onto Sheppard’s team and found a new home in the floating city.

* * *

Ronon spent most of his time with Sheppard and his team, only a few outsiders had been brave enough to attempt to speak to him; and even then, Ronon’s gruff attitude sent them running for the hills. It wasn’t as though Ronon was unhappy, he had a place to live and spent most of his time tracking and killing the Wraith; but yet, there was still something missing in his life, something that could make him feel whole again.

After an hour long training session and being admonished by Dr. Carson Beckett for the group of Marines now lying in the infirmary in pain, Ronon was elated to receive a call on his comms from Sheppard informing him that they had a mission.

Once he had taken a quick shower and dressed, Ronon headed to the gate room where the rest of the team was gathering; Sheppard informing them of where they were going and what to expect.

“We’re heading to a tiny village on the small planet P7M-510, the locals have reported seeing Wraith darts flying through the skies over the town.”

“But they have not been attacked?” Teyla questioned.

“No they haven’t. Which is weird I know, and that’s exactly why we’re going there. Our mission is to locate the Wraith and figure out what they’re up to on an otherwise dead planet.”

After receiving confirming looks from his team, he gave a nod to Dr. Weir who dialed up the gate; the team waited for the portal to form before they followed Sheppard through it.

* * *

Once through the Stargate they easily found the village thanks to Ronon’s tracking skills; the inhabitants had built themselves into the side of a mountain so as to shield themselves from the Wraith. While Sheppard and Teyla conversed with the elders of the village, Ronon stood guard on the edge of the tree line; his intuition was telling him that something was coming, and he was right as mere moments later, two Wraith darts exited out of the portal.

Ronon radioed Sheppard and the others before he took off in the direction that the darts had flown; the team caught up with him as they found themselves standing before an abandoned building. Unlike they had previously thought, it was clear from the shouts and cheers inside that this planet was not uninhabited by others.

Cautiously Ronon and Sheppard made their way onto the roof and over to a broken skylight in the center; peering down they were shocked to find at least 30 Wraith scattered throughout a crowd of around 150 people. Their attention was then pulled downward past the spectators into what appeared to be a pit where two fighters were squaring off. As they watched, one man was declared the winner, the other was then held up and fed on by the Wraith.

The two men quickly realized what was going on, their blood boiling as they turned to climb back down to join the rest of the team. Teyla, McKay and Beckett waited until the two men had joined them back on the ground before they asked what they had seen.

“It’s a gladiator pit.” Sheppard revealed gaining him a confused look from Teyla, she was not fully familiar with Earth terms just yet, and so he explained. “The Wraith have made a sport of pitting two fighters against one another in a ring, the loser is then given to the Wraith to be fed upon. My gut says that if we checked through all of the missing person’s reports we have been receiving from different planets, we’d probably be able to match those people to the fighters here.”

“You’re saying the Wraith have been kidnapping people and forcing them ta fight one another for their enjoyment?” Carson gasped.

“That’s exactly what I’m saying Doc, and it’s not just the Wraith, there has to be at least 150 people in there watching, all from different races.”

“We have to get those fighters out of there. No matter what they have done or who they are, they do not deserve to die like this.” Teyla stated and she was not alone in her thoughts as the others quickly nodded their agreement.

“Teyla’s right.” Sheppard said. “But we’re gonna need reinforcements. We have to get back to Atlantis and round up Major Lorne and his soldiers. Let’s go.”

The group collectively started back towards the Stargate, but something caused Ronon to pause in his movements. A haunting melody coming from inside of the building had wrapped around him like a blanket, gripping his heart and mind as though he was under a spell. He turned and quickly scaled the building once more to the roof, he had to find the source of the voice that was calling out to him.

He hadn’t felt pure raw desire like this since Melena, it was a feeling he swore he was never going to allow himself to feel again; because of the Wraith, anyone around him would ultimately end up dead, and he would never allow himself to love another only to lose them in the end. But this voice had enraptured him, it made him believe that perhaps he could love another. The closer he got to the sound the more impulsive he felt himself becoming; as Ronon reached the broken skylight he was near madness, whatever was eliciting this enrapturing sound he had to possess it, to claim it for himself and he would kill whoever or whatever got in his way.

Glancing down Ronon found the source of his insanity, a beautiful woman was standing in the center of the pit singing, but she was more than beautiful, she was exquisite; what Ronon believed a Goddess would look like, even with the layer of dirt and dried blood that covered her tanned skin. Long dark brown hair, slightly oily from not being washed properly, floated around her face as though she were underwater, and her lithe toned body moved in time to the music in her head. He was mesmerized by her song and hypnotized by the slow steady sway of her hips; but Ronon’s undoing were her eyes. Aqua-green, like the clear tropical waters of the ocean, they seemed to glow with an unearthly quality, enchanting and bewitching him as he fell into their depths.

Tearing his gaze away from his prize he growled as he noticed the men in the crowd below staring at her with the same fire that was in his eyes; they would not have her, she belonged to him.

The low growl from above caused the woman to falter in her song, releasing the men from her spell; her eyes locked with the stranger on the roof, the aqua orbs pleading with him to rescue her from her fate.

The Wraith’s were in no way affected by her song, so while the men in the crowd were regaining their senses, the Wraith’s were already sharp and had tuned in on the outsiders presence. Their heads snapped up to the skylight where the woman was staring, seeing the intruder through the broken glass.

Upon hearing the lead Wraith’s orders the woman yelled out to Ronon, “Ruuuunnnn!” The word died out seconds later replaced with an earth shattering scream that Ronon noticed had them all including the Wraith’s grabbing their ears in agony. Ronon yelped as he covered his ears, feeling as though his head was about to explode; but the pain receded a moment later as the woman’s voice was cut off by a strangled cry. He watched as she reached up to her throat, clawing at the steel collar locked around her neck; he surmised quickly that this woman had power to hurt the Wraith and the collar was how they kept her subdued.

Seeing the Wraith heading for the exits in pursuit of him, Ronon quickly slid down the roof, landing in a crouch on the ground. Ahead of him he saw the team had doubled-back, presumably when they had noticed his absence; he waved them off, shouting as he ran towards them.

“The Wraith are coming! Run! Get out of here! Go!”

The team heeded his call, turning and rapidly running for the Stargate; behind him Ronon could hear the Wraith darts closing in on them. The Wraith had only witnessed him, his priority now was to keep the rest of the team safe so that they might escape and return to Atlantis for help. As a true Satedan warrior, Ronon chose to sacrifice himself to ensure the safety of his team; he stopped in his tracks and allowed the culling beam to pass over his body trapping him inside of the dart.

* * *

When Ronon awoke he found himself locked into a cell aboard a Wraith hive ship, his weapons had been taken, even the daggers he concealed so carefully in his dreadlocks. Glancing around he could see at least 15 other people scattered in the cells around him, these must have been the other fighters the Wraith had been holding captive.

Ronon’s attention was caught as he heard a small quiet voice speak from the opposite side of his cell. “Forgive me. This is all my fault. You should not be here.”

He turned seeing nothing but a silhouette in the darkness, until a pair of aqua eyes revealed themselves. At once he remembered the madness and insanity those eyes had invoked within him, the voice that had enraptured and held him captive. “Who are you…….? What are you?”

The soft voice spoke to him again, no more than a whisper in the air. “My name was Queen Raynelle Dawn. I came from a planet called Arcadia.”

Suddenly Ronon remembered stories told to him by his grandfather, about a planet made entirely of water; which just like Atlantis, had a city built underwater. It was home to a race of the most beautiful women in the galaxy. The planet had been one of the first destroyed by the Wraith when they found that the female inhabitants held a power that could wipe out their entire species.

Everything clicked and fell into place then, her beauty, her voice, her eyes, her scream… “You’re a Siren.”


	2. Breakout

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer - I do not own Stargate Atlantis, any of the characters or the events depicted in this story. I only own my character and anything not privy to the show.

* * *

“You’re a Siren.” Ronon stated with confidence now that he had put all of the pieces together.

Rayne gave a soft smile that Ronon noticed barely turned up the corners of her mouth before she spoke; a haunting, emptiness overtaking her bright eyes. “I am the last of my kind.”

“Why were you not killed with the rest of your people?” He questioned as he leaned back against the wall across the cell from her, he was no longer enticed to be any closer.

“I was born from the Ancient Gods of my world, which gave me different qualities than my brethren; qualities the Wraith realized were too valuable to destroy. I am immortal which means that I do not age, the Wraith can feed upon my life-force as many times as they wish. They cannot kill me by feeding.”

“An unlimited food source.” Ronon surmised.

“Yes. I am how they sustain themselves when going through long periods of non-culling.”

“If you cannot die, does that mean you also do not feel pain?”

Rayne sighed, “Being immortal only means that I do not age, I feel emotions just as any other human; pain, sadness, anger, love. I can be hurt, I bleed like anyone else, and I can die. When the Wraith feed upon me, they weaken my body to what would be near death for a normal human.”

“Then what? They wait for you to recover so they can drain you again!?” Ronon snapped.

“Yes.” Was her soft reply.

Ronon could feel anger surging through his entire body, the pain felt when a Wraith fed from you was excruciating; at least a human only experienced it until their death, but this woman had to endure it multiple times and continue living. No one in this galaxy deserved to endure that.

He could see the toll that talking about it caused her, so he chose to change the subject hoping to bring her mood up. “You said you were a Queen? Why the past tense?”

“You can’t be a Queen with no planet or people to rule.” She said with a raised eyebrow.

 _‘Idiot.’_ Ronon thought to himself as he closed his eyes and shook his head at his stupidity. _‘So much for making her feel better.’_

“You’re Satedan, right?” She asked making him look at her in confusion, clearly he was curious as to how she had known, so she elaborated. “The tattoo on your neck, I have seen it before.”

Ronon chuckled to himself, he constantly forgot about his tattoo as if it wasn’t even there. “Yes I am.” He then realized that he had not introduced himself to her in his midst of grilling her about her life, and with that thought he heard his grandmother’s voice in his head. _“Ronon Dex, remember your manners.”_ A genuine smile crossed his face as he stood up and walked over to her, being mindful not to crowd her with his presence as he sat down beside her.

“Ronon Dex.” He said gently holding out his hand to her.

“Rayne Dawn.” She said grasping his hand with her smaller one, a genuine smile crossing her lips.

Ronon felt something inside of him twinge at her smile, and this time he knew it had nothing to do with the Siren inside of her.

* * *

The days passed slowly into weeks for Ronon with no contact from his team, it was clear to him that the Wraith were continuously moving them from one planet to the next so as to avoid being detected and caught. He had fought at least 7 times in those weeks, always ending up the lone survivor and having to watch his opponent die, either by the Wraith’s hand or by Rayne’s scream.

As much as it pained him to be the cause of someone’s life ending, Rayne had been right when she told him not to take it personal, it was about survival. They had all been put into this situation, and they were all trying to survive. That was exactly why he couldn’t bring himself to hate Rayne for when she ended a life, she was surviving the only way she knew how; the Wraith controlled her and so long as that collar was around her neck, she was their puppet and they pulled the strings.

The two of them had grown closer as the days passed, finding comfort and solace in each other’s arms; sharing stories of their home worlds and childhood antics. They were both warriors, the best that their two races had to offer; and they were very similar in character, both fierce, courageous and loyal to those they cared about.

Ronon was her solace, her rock in these horrendous times, he held her tightly to him every time she returned from the pit, his arms and words being her only comforts after what she was forced to do.

After succumbing to her voice once more as the Wraith’s had her sing to the crowd, Ronon confessed his greatest fear to her as he held her in his arms. “I have had my mind warped and taken from me so many times by the Wraith. To have my will taken from me… Promise me that you will never use your voice on me.”

Rayne turned in his arms, tilting her face up so that she could match gazes with him. “I promise. Never on you, Ronon. Never you.”

* * *

During the third week of his incarceration, Ronon received another piece to the puzzle that was Rayne. After a blatant refusal to do as the Wraith commanded, he watched as she was strung up by chains and whipped across the back until her skin was bleeding and all but hanging off of her muscles. She was then fed on by the two Wraith’s that had doled out the punishment; her body nearly caving in on itself as her life-force was sucked away, leaving her resembling a living skeleton. Ronon screamed in defiance as they then took her body away, rattling the bars of his cage as he voiced his displeasure and threatened their lives. He swore that her screams of anguish were more painful to his ears than her Siren scream.

He was beginning to think that she had finally met her end, when he was shocked to find her being lead back into their cell. His eyes roamed over her body which was for lack of a better word, pristine; she bared no indication of the torture that he had witnessed hours before. His eyes met hers in a questioning gaze, he could not wrap his mind around what he was seeing.

“The ocean.” She stated, which only served to confuse Ronon more. “I was born from the ocean, its water heals me. They have a tank of it on board, that’s how they keep me living.”

Once again Ronon felt the rush of anger fill his body again, but instead of lashing out like he normally would, he pulled Rayne into his arms and held her. He didn’t need to speak, he knew she understood what he was trying to say, but he needed to hear himself say the words out loud.

“I’m going to get you out of here, Rayne. On my life, I swear to you.”

* * *

Ronon would get his chance to keep his promise one month later when the Wraith, foolishly thinking that they were untouchable, traveled back to P7M-510; the planet that Ronon had been taken from a month prior. The Wraith had no idea that Atlantis had set up an outpost on the planet, in hopes that the Wraith would eventually return.

He looked up as Rayne was led back into the cell that the two of them shared, he could see a sparkle in her eyes that had not been there before today.

“Your friends are here.”

Ronon felt a wave of relief flow through him at her words, he knew that Sheppard would not give up and they would eventually be found again. He knew that whatever Sheppard would do, it would happen quickly so as not to allow the Wraith to escape with their captives once more.

“Be on your guard, things will happen fast.” He told her as he prepared to be taken to the pit to fight. “No one else will die tonight and I am getting you out of here. I promise.”

“I trust you, Ronon.” She said.

The first bright smile he had seen from her lit up her face and it sent a warmth spreading through his body. Ronon had believed that she could not look any more radiant than she already did, but he was wrong; he vowed then to always make her happy, to always see the sparkle in her eyes and the smile that took his breath away.

Ronon was lead out of the cells and into the pit, knowing his team was somewhere around him he casually glanced around as if he was taking stock of the arena. His eyes quickly found Teyla mingling in the crowd, she being the only one on Atlantis from another planet that could blend in; she saw him and gave a wink acknowledging that she saw him as well, before her eyes flicked up to the broken ceiling.

He followed her eyes and breathed a sigh of relief as he saw Sheppard and Major Lorne hidden just beyond the broken glass of the skylight. He saw the look that Sheppard gave him and gave a curt nod to indicate his acceptance; Sheppard was telling him that they had a plan and Ronon would give them their opening when it came.

As the fight got underway, Ronon managed to whisper to the other fighter that help was here to save them; so without making it obvious to the Wraith, the two fighters went through their paces like they had choreographed them. Minutes later Ronon had the fighter on his back in defeat; hearing the Wraith call out for Rayne to end it he looked up and nodded to Sheppard, their opening was coming.

As Rayne was lead into the pit, Ronon turned his attention to Teyla who was only 20 feet from the Wraith leader; nodding his head to the black box held in the Wraith’s hand. Teyla had no idea what the box was, but if Ronon was indicating it, then it was something important that she needed to destroy.

“Rayne.” He said to his companion as she stood beside him.

Rayne followed his line of vision to a woman in the crowd, seeing her pull out a gun and aim it at the Wraith. With one shot the black box disintegrated in his hand and the currant ceased around her neck; Rayne closed her eyes feeling the power surge within her.

“Cover your ears.” She stated.

Ronon watched as her eyes snapped open, the aqua orbs glowing brighter than he had seen before with their otherworldly essence. He quickly shouted to his team members, “Cover your ears!”

An earth shattering scream pierced the night causing everyone in the building to instantly drop to their knees in agony, hands clutching at their heads as blood started to run from their ears. The dilapidated building shook under the Siren’s scream, pieces of broken glass and concrete breaking free from the weakened ceiling, striking and impaling the stunned spectators.

Mere seconds after it started the scream ceased, Ronon and his team jumped into action fighting their way into the building. Ronon moved into the melee, catching his gun as Teyla lobbed it to him he looked over his shoulder to Rayne. “Go get the others!”

Rayne nodded before she ran down into the cellblock, quickly grabbing the keys from the hook and releasing the captive fighters. “We’re being rescued, get up to the pit!”

The fighters rapidly ran to the pit, eager to get a piece of the Wraith and the despicable spectators that watched them die for their amusement.

Ronon fought his way up to the top of the pit, his anger carrying him towards the lead Wraith that had held Rayne’s voice captive; but as he reached the top he realized that the Wraith was nowhere in sight. Where had he gone? How did he escape through Lorne’s men that were guarding every exit?

“Ronon!”

A chill went through his body as he heard Rayne’s panicked scream call his name, his questions quickly answered as he turned to find the Wraith he sought standing behind the Siren, a sharp blade poised against her throat. With a wicked smile the Wraith yanked the blade across Rayne’s skin, severing her throat in one brisk swipe.

“No!”

He fired his gun striking the Wraith in the chest, the look on its face knowing it never would have made it out of the building alive, so instead of attempting to escape chose to take Rayne’s life with his last breath.

Ronon scrambled back down towards the pit, catapulting his 265 pound body the 10 feet to the floor; running over to her side, his body dropped to his knees beside Rayne as his hands immediately tried to staunch the flow of blood. Hot red liquid streamed through his fingers like a small river, coating his hands in seconds. He could feel her hands holding onto his wrists that covered her throat, her grip weakening as more blood gushed through his fingers.

“Sheppard!”

* * *

Lieutenant Colonel John Sheppard had just entered the building when he heard Ronon’s shout, the man’s voice holding an anxiety that he had never heard from the massive Satedan. He promptly noticed why as he saw the green-eyed woman lying on the ground, a growing pool of crimson blood pooling beneath her head as Ronon fought to stop it.

“Carson!” He called out to the doctor, motioning him to follow as he ran down to the pit. John swiftly tore one long sleeve off of his shirt, yanking it down his arm and tying it around the young woman’s throat. His eyes flickered from Ronon’s distressed face to the concerned one of Doctor Beckett. “Get her to Atlantis now!”

Beckett nodded before he gathered the woman up into his arms and hurriedly made his way outside to one of the puddle-jumpers; he and Sheppard being only two of a small group in attendance that possessed the Ancient gene to operate them.

* * *

After Beckett had left with Rayne, Ronon got to his feet, not bothering to wipe her blood from his hands; he turned his attention to the lone survivors. He could see the apprehension on their faces as they carefully watched the group of armed Marines surrounding the area; their fear palpable as they waited to be caged up like animals once more.

“Sheppard.” He waited until he had his commanding officer’s attention before he continued. “Can we get these shackles removed and return these people to their families.”

“Absolutely.” Sheppard announced as he lowered his gun and ordered his men to do the same. “You’re all safe. Come on, let’s get you all back to Atlantis and get you home.”

The captive fighters visibly relaxed as they were taken to the puddle-jumpers outside where they were released from the metal shackles containing their GPS locaters and loaded up into the cargo bays.

* * *

Ronon was visibly on edge as they flew back towards the Stargate that would transport them home; John glanced back at his massive-bodied companion who was staring at the blood staining his hands. He had never seen his friend in such distress, not even over Teyla and the two had grown quite close in their months together. He sent a silent prayer to whatever deity was listening that the aqua-eyed woman would survive, because he was literally afraid of what Ronon would do if she succumbed to her injury.

* * *

Once they had arrived back in Atlantis, the fighters were turned over to a group of personnel that would get them cleaned up, fed and settled into spare rooms until they could locate their home worlds and return them to their families.

John quickly took off after Ronon who made a beeline for the infirmary, hoping that his prayers had been answered and the young woman had pulled through; knowing that if she was dead, all of their military personnel combined would not be able to stop Ronon from tearing Atlantis apart.

Carson looked up from his tablet as Ronon and Sheppard came in through the doors, trying to keep an optimistic look on his face for the large man. The labored beat of the heart monitor was the only sound as the two men watched their friend walk over and take the young woman’s hand in his. Carson saw the questioning look that John sent him, wondering if she would make it, but Carson could only frown and shake his head in defeat.

“How is she doc?” Ronon’s deep voice grumbled as he brushed some hair back over her ear.

Carson sighed, he suddenly wished that he was not the doctor and someone else was breaking this news to the Satedan. “It’s not good, Ronon. I was able ta stitch tha wound closed, but I cannot perform tha necessary surgery ta repair her voice-box without a blood transfusion, and I have no Arcadian blood samples here.”

Ronon sighed as he stared at the white dressing that was covering her throat, he couldn’t imagine never being able to hear her beautiful voice again; although he was sure that she would see it as a blessing after what the Wraith had made her do.

“Does she have any kin?” Carson asked hopefully.

Ronon shook his head slowly defeating all three men at once. “No. Her planet was destroyed by the Wraith, she was the only survivor.”

“So what can we do doc?” John questioned as he looked down at the beauty that clearly had Ronon wrapped around her finger and she probably had no idea.

“I’m afraid that I’ve done all that I can. All we can do now is wait and hope.” Carson hated himself for having to admit that out loud, he felt like a failure as a doctor; he was in the business of saving lives, and now all he could do was watch this young woman who clearly meant so much to his friend, die and he could do nothing.

John knew that there was nothing more to be done at this point, all they could do was give her time and hope that her body could recover on its own. He gently laid his hand on Ronon’s shoulder, “Come on, Chewy. There’s nothing more you can do for her right now. Why don’t you get cleaned up and get something to eat, then you can come back and sit with her.”

Surprisingly to both Sheppard and Beckett, Ronon didn’t put up a fight, he merely nodded and stood up; leaning over he placed a kiss to Rayne’s forehead before he allowed John to lead him towards the door.

“Don’t worry Ronon, I’ll keep an eye on the lass till ya get back.”

“Rayne.” He softly said as he paused in the doorway. “Her name is Rayne.”

Carson nodded, “Aye, I’ll stay right here with Rayne until ya come back, ya have my word.”

“Thanks doc.” Ronon replied before he walked to the nearest transporter and went to his room.

Carson sat down in the chair that had been occupied by Ronon and squeezed the woman’s hand. “Aye lass, ya must be something special, I’ve never seen that big guy show any emotions.”

* * *

Ronon entered his room stripping off his dirt and blood covered clothes, tossing them straight into the trash bin. Standing under the warm spray of his showerhead he sighed heavily, his broad shoulders sagging as though the weight of the galaxy was crushing him. He hadn’t felt such an instant connection with a female since he’d met his wife, and after losing her, he thought he’d never feel that way again. And then Rayne came into his life.

The longer he thought about her lying in that bed, skin a sickly white and looking so frail, the more his heart began to ache. In two short months she had broken down the thick wall he had built around his heart and wrapped her own self around his very soul, intertwining herself with his veins and arteries to the point where he felt like he would die without her. She was now the blood pumping through his veins, the beat keeping his heart going; if she died everything inside of him would die along with her, leaving him a shell of a man with only one purpose… destroy every last Wraith.

He felt the hot water soothing his sore muscles, easing some of the tension out of his body; turning the dial to the opposite side he let out a sharp breath as an icy blast of cold water hit his chest, snapping him awake as if breathing new life into his body.

Ronon’s eyes snapped open, the answer to all of his problems hitting him in a split second like a bolt of lightning; he turned off the water and hastily dried himself off, quickly tugging on a pair of pants and his shoes before he ran out of his room towards the transporter.

* * *

John was just about to head into the mess hall when he saw a shirtless Ronon come flying out of the transporter, running down the corridor at breakneck speed heading for the infirmary. Fearing the worst he jogged down the hallway after the big man, steeling himself for the fight to come if he was walking into bad news.

* * *

Carson looked up in shock from where he sat beside Rayne when Ronon burst into the room and started unhooking her from the machines and IV drip. “Ronon! What are ya doin’?”

“Ocean.” Was all Ronon said as he continued stripping the cords away from her body.

“What are ya talkin’ about lad?”

“What’s going on here?” John asked as he joined the doctor by the bedside, eyeing Ronon as he lifted Rayne’s limp body into his muscular arms.

Ronon picked Rayne up, cradling her against his bare chest as he turned to his friends. “The ocean. She was born from it, she told me that it had the power to heal her.”

Without waiting for their response Ronon carried the young woman out of the infirmary and headed for the nearest pier, John and Carson following close behind him; still not understanding but willing to go along with his idea, nothing was not worth trying at this point.

Ronon paused on the edge of the pier long enough to kick off his boots and tear the bandage away from Rayne’s neck, before he held her tight and jumped into the water. The coolness of the ocean surrounded him as he kicked them both back to the surface, reaching his hand up and grabbing onto the edge of the pier to hold the two of them afloat.

“Please let this work.” He whispered before he lowered his right arm and allowed her body to slip just beneath the surface of the water; his hand in the middle of her back the only thing keeping her from slipping away to the depths of the seafloor.

Tense minutes passed by as the three men watched her closely, hoping to see any sign that Ronon’s idea had worked. After two full minutes had passed Carson was beginning to fear that the woman would drown if she was kept under any longer, but he did not want to be the one to tell the big guy that he should take her back to the infirmary.

Luckily for him, John saw the worried look on his face and was the first one to speak. “I’m sorry, Ronon. You tried. We should get her—”

“Wait!” Carson said suddenly as he grabbed ahold of John’s arm, his other one pointing at the wound on Rayne’s neck. “Look!”

Ronon had not taken his eyes off of Rayne’s face, but they now drifted down to the stitched wound on her neck, the three men watching in fascination at small swirls of blue light that seemed to dart in and out of the laceration. Within seconds they were speechless as the wound healed before their very eyes, the stitches disappearing, her pale skin once again flawless with no indication that it had ever been ripped wide open.

Ronon flicked his eyes back up to her face just in time to see her eyes snap open, brilliant aqua orbs staring up through the water. Wrapping his arm around her waist he lifted her up, her body breaking the surface with a gasp as she took her first breath of fresh air. Her eyes slowly moved to the left locking onto Ronon’s and he felt his heart leap as she smiled.

“Ronon.”

His name had never sounded sweeter.


	3. A Siren in Atlantis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer - I do not own Stargate Atlantis, any of the characters or the events depicted in this story. I only own my character and anything not privy to the show.

* * *

Rayne had then been taken back to the infirmary and given a thorough onceover by Carson, he still not believing that she was completely healed.

While she was resting in one of the beds per Carson’s strict orders, the group members met inside of the conference room so that Dr. Weir could debrief the team.

“So her voice can hurt them?” Weir questioned the members around the table.

“Yes it can.” Rodney stated. “But more than that, I believe that her voice could possibly kill the Wraith, given long enough exposure to it.”

“And you said that she’s immune.”

“Not immune. The Wraith can still feed on her.” Ronon explains.

“You said that she was immortal, so how is it possible that they can hurt her?” Elizabeth questions.

“She is immortal, but not like we have been lead to think.” Sheppard clarifies as he leans his arms on the table top. “When we think immortal, we think vampires, werewolves. Things that live forever and cannot be killed. Like the supernatural Rayne doesn’t age, but that is where her immortality stops. As we have seen first-hand she can be hurt, she bleeds just like us and according to her, she can be killed.”

“Well, whatever the case of her immortality may be, she is a welcome addition to Atlantis.” Elizabeth said with a smile towards Ronon. “Please let her know that if she wishes to stay, we would very much enjoy her company.”

* * *

Once the meeting was finished Rayne was shown to a room directly beside Ronon’s quarters, where she could freshen up. She took a long hot shower for the first time since she could remember, washing away the dirt and grime from the pit, feeling more like herself than she had in years past. As she stood in front of the mirror she sighed and closed her eyes tight, still hearing the screams of anguish from the fighters she was commanded to kill; if only water could wash away bad memories as well.

Hearing a chime at the door she wrapped a towel around herself and made her way across the room; her bio-signature had already been programmed in by Dr. Beckett, so she waved her hand over the sensor to unlock and open the door. A beautiful young woman who looked to be around her age stood in the hallway, her eyes sparkled as she gave Rayne a pleasant smile that comforted the Siren.

“I am Teyla Emmagan. I am a friend of Ronon’s.”

“I am Rayne Dawn. It is nice to meet you, Ronon spoke of you fondly.” Rayne moved to the side and motioned to the room with her arm, “Would you like to come in?”

“Thank you.” Teyla said as she stepped into the room, carrying a bundle of fabrics in her arms. “I thought you might need something to wear, and I figured you would perhaps like my style of clothing over the Atlantis uniforms.”

“Thank you, Teyla. That is very kind of you, I appreciate it.” Rayne said genuinely as she accepted the clothing from Teyla.

“I was heading down to the mess hall to have lunch with the team, would you like to join us, Rayne?”

“I would very much. Please excuse me, I will be right back.”

Rayne laid the clothing on the bed and picked out a pair of black leather pants and a turquoise off-the-shoulder long-sleeved shirt that showed off her toned abdomen before she walked into the bathroom to get dressed. After pulling on her black knee high boots and the clothes that fit snugly to her body, clearly Teyla and she were similar in stature, she rejoined her new friend and together they walked side-by-side towards the mess hall.

The two women could hear loud laughter and many conversations chattering away as they neared the hall, but all voices ceased when they entered the room, so quiet you could hear a pin drop.

Rayne slowly leaned over to her friend, “What is going on?” She took in every eye in the room that now seemed to be trained on the two of them. “What are they all staring at?”

Teyla smirked as she glanced around the room, true there was not one eye that was not focused on them. “I believe they are staring at you, my friend.”

Rayne’s eyes snapped over to Teyla quickly as if the woman had made a ridiculous accusation. “Why? Surely they would be used to outsiders after having you and Ronon around.”

Teyla found the situation very amusing, that Rayne was oblivious as to why she was suddenly the focus of every man’s eye and every woman’s glare; thinking that it was because of her being an “alien” as some of the Atlantis members had deemed outsiders. She could not believe that a woman with beauty that by far rivaled her own, was utterly shocked that anyone would be sparing her a second glance.

“Perhaps it is because they have never seen a woman of such beauty…” She paused a moment to allow her words to sink in before she added, “…Siren.”

Rayne’s eyes swept the looks in the room as Teyla’s words sunk into her mind, she could now clearly see the looks of lust from the men surrounding her, as well as the glares and somewhat hostile stares from the women. “Oh.” She said softly as she dropped her eyes to the floor and nervously tucked a lock of hair behind her ear.

Truthfully Rayne had all but forgotten how beautiful she was a very long time ago, after having seen the effects that her beauty as well as her voice had on people. While the Siren’s in Arcadia were prided on their beauty and voices, once her home was destroyed Rayne learned a horrible lesson, beauty such as hers was a curse around the men of other cultures. In the year following the destruction of her planet, Rayne learned quickly that most men were vile, dangerous and cruel creatures.

Teyla chuckled seeing her new friend’s discomfort and gently took her arm, “come on,” steering her over to the food and grabbing them both a tray. After deciding what they wanted to eat, Rayne followed Teyla over to a table towards the back where her new friends were sat. She blushed slightly as the four men sitting around the table quickly stood up as she and Teyla approached; clearly they had been brought up as gentlemen, despite two of them being stone-cold killers when the situation called for it.

“Thank you.” Rayne said softly as she took the offered seat beside Ronon who was sitting opposite John as they were both seated at the heads of the table. Teyla took the seat to her left beside Sheppard, and Rodney and Carson sat across the table opposite the ladies.

“So, perhaps formal introductions are in order.” Teyla stated as she nodded to the men around her in turn. “Lieutenant Colonel John Sheppard, he is the man in charge of our team and second in command of the Expedition. Dr. Rodney McKay, is an Astrophysicist and he is Head of the Science and Research division of the Atlantis Expedition. Dr. Carson Beckett, he is our chief medical officer and of course Ronon Dex, but you already know him.”

Rayne looked over to Ronon with a smile, “Yes I do,” before turning her attention back to the other men at the table. “It is a pleasure to meet you all. I cannot thank you enough for rescuing all of us from the pit, even though we were not your first concern.” She said glancing once more over at Ronon who nodded in return, before her eyes landed on the Scotsman. “Dr. Beckett, I must say thank you for saving my life.”

“Oh lass, I didn’t do anythin’, it was Ronon who saved ya.” Carson admitted with a frown, he was still upset that he hadn’t been able to save her on his own with his extensive medical knowledge.

Rayne smiled as she reached across the table and laid her hand down over his. “Ronon was not present when you brought me back to Atlantis, you kept me alive until Ronon could figure out how to save me. So for that, I thank you, Carson.”

“Aye, anytime lass. But please don’t make a habit of it.” Carson said with a smile as he squeezed her hand.

Rayne chuckled at the doctor, “I will try my best.”

“So, Rayne, can you tell us where you come from? We all enjoy hearing about one another’s worlds.” Teyla’s kind voice said to her as they ate.

“Of course, but only if you all teach me of yours in return.” They all nodded in agreement, leaning into the table as if to hear her better and so Rayne continued. “I was born on a planet called Arcadia, one made entirely out of water. There the elders built a massive city on the seafloor, much like your Atlantis, keeping my people safe and invisible to the eye.”

“An entire city underwater? How did you power the shield? Did you have Zed PM’s?” Rodney asked quickly firing off his questions in rapid succession causing Rayne’s eyes to widen in confusion.

“What is a Zed PM?” She asked.

Rodney looked like a child that had been told there was no Santa Claus. “It’s short for Zero Point Module, it is a power source created by the ancients, one of the most formidable power sources known to exist. It’s what powers the shield and keeps the city from flooding.”

“We did not have a shield.” She told Rodney and the team swore they could see the beginnings of a McKay meltdown in the next few seconds.

“Then how did you keep the water from flooding your city?”

“We didn’t.” She answered calmly not comprehending the slack jawed-bug eyed look that Dr. McKay was giving to her at that moment. “Doctor, perhaps you can tell me what a “Siren” is in your culture. That may help me to understand how I am perceived to you all, so that I can better answer your questions.”

Rodney shook his head bringing his mind back into focus before he cleared his throat and answered. “Uh, sure. On Earth, the only reference we have to “Sirens” is in Greek mythology books. They depict “Sirens” as seductively beautiful women that lured sailors to their deaths with their songs, hence the Earth term, “a Siren’s song.” Some also believed that “Sirens” could conjure up a storm on the water, to sink the ships of their victims. Later on in history they started associating “Sirens” with other mythological beings called “mermaids;” which were again beautiful women that lived in the sea, but had a fish’s tail instead of legs.”

All was quiet after Rodney gave his explanation, the group allowing Rayne to digest the information that had been presented to her. After several minutes they grew concerned as her head remained down and her shoulders started to shake lightly, causing them all to fear that they had upset her as she now appeared to be crying.

But their fears were extinguished as they heard what sounded like a snort come from her, and they were surprised as she lifted her head, laughter bubbling out of her mouth.

Rayne covered her mouth as she fought back the laughter coming from her throat; seeing her new friends eyeing her with concern and curiosity, she managed to calm herself down with deep breaths and wipe the stray tears that had tracked down her cheeks.

“I am— I am so sorry. I mean no disrespect to your mythology Dr. McKay. It is just that I suddenly got an image in my mind of my father and my three older brothers with fish tails.”

She broke into giggles again, only this time the others at the table smiled making her feel less inappropriate for laughing. “Well, unfortunately Doctor, my actual heritage is far less entertaining than your mythology description.”

“You’re born from the ocean, how is that not entertaining?” Sheppard questions from on her left.

Rayne smiles at him, “Actually, Colonel, it was my ancestors that were born from the ocean waters, from then on our people were born from a mother like any other race. But since we are born in the water, we do have it flowing through our veins just as our elders did. We breathe and speak underwater, just as you do on land, so there was never any need for a shield you see. Now while I cannot control a storm to sink a ship, I can feel the ocean, it speaks to me, and I can communicate with the aquatic life within it.”

“So you’re like a real-life Aqua-man? Er, Aqua-woman?” Sheppard said, his eyes lighting up like a kid on Christmas morning.

“What is an Aqua-man?” Rayne asked bemused.

“Oh, uh, he’s a superhero, he lives both underwater and on land, who can talk to fish and sharks and stuff.”

Rayne smiled, “Yes you can say that. You will have to teach me more about your superheroes Colonel Sheppard, I would very much like to hear about them.”

John made a clicking noise with his cheek as he shot her a wink, “You got it, and please call me, John.”

“As you wish, John.”

John could hear the low rumble that came from Ronon as Rayne said his name, he hadn’t intended on flirting with the Siren, it was just something that John could not control around beautiful women.

Thankfully for Sheppard, Elizabeth walked up at that point, taking some of the tension out of the air. “Ms. Dawn. I was hoping that we could talk.”

“Of course, Dr. Weir.” Rayne said as she stood from her chair. “Dr. McKay, I do hope we can continue this conversation later. I believe that there is much that we can learn about our cultures from one another.”

“Yes of course.” Rodney said with a nod.

“Very well. Thank you all for lunch.” Rayne smiled, giving them all a polite nod before she followed Weir out of the mess hall.

* * *

Ronon was breathing heavily as he stood on the balcony just outside of the gate room overlooking Atlantis; feeling the wind drying the sweat that was coating his skin. After Rayne had left with Dr. Weir, Ronon had talked Sheppard into a little sparring match in the gym; which fueled by his jealousy had landed John in the infirmary with a split eyebrow and caused Ronon to be filled with guilt.

He knew that John acted that way with every woman that he encountered, but he had never bedded any of them, it was merely just a trait of John’s character. It was more due to the looks of lust that every man in the mess hall had been throwing Rayne’s way; it filled him with white hot rage to think about them undressing her with their eyes, and unfortunately, John had paid the price.

He realized shortly after leaving the gym that he had no right to be jealous; Rayne did not belong to him, he had not yet revealed the feelings that he had for her, and he was afraid of losing another he loved. But he knew that he had to take a chance and do it soon, because he was now 1 in over 100 men in Atlantis that wanted Rayne to be theirs.


	4. Part of the Team

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer - I do not own Stargate Atlantis, any of the characters or the events depicted in this story. I only own my character and anything not privy to the show.
> 
> Thank you to mittengal and kmhappybunny240 for their comments!

* * *

A few days later John was alone in the east section putting in some training hours in the gym; there was no one with him as sometimes he just liked to be by himself. He was gathering his stuff to leave when he was suddenly being pulled towards the pier, as if an invisible hand had taken hold of his arm and was urging him that way. He quickly realized why he felt drawn there as he found a familiar brunette sitting on the edge of the pier singing a haunting ballad to herself.

He knew that he should turn away and head back to the city rapidly, knowing that her voice had the power to enslave him; but it was too late as he had already been snared by her beautiful melody. He smiled as he walked towards her, observing how she seemed very much at home in her new environment; but his smile dissipated as he listened to her sorrow filled words.

**You never said I’m leaving**

**You never said goodbye**

**You were gone before I knew it**

**Only the Gods know why**

**A million times I’ve needed you**

**A million times I’ve cried**

**If love alone could have saved you**

**You never would have died**

**In life I loved you dearly**

**In death I love you still**

**In my heart you hold a place**

**That no one will ever fill**

**It broke my heart to lose you**

**But you didn’t go alone**

**A part of me went with you**

**The day the ocean took you home**

The moment she stopped singing John felt the pull over himself vanish, clearing his throat he stepped closer to her. Her head snapped rapidly towards him, her aqua eyes wide as she realized that she was not alone.

“John, what are you doing here?” She questioned in a panicked tone.

He hooked a thumb over his back pointing back towards the city, “I was working out in the gym. I heard you singing and…” He said with a shrug of his shoulders as he sat down beside her; he didn’t need to explain it to her, the look in her eyes told him that she knew.

“Oh. I’m so sorry, John. I didn’t think anybody was near me, I thought I was alone. I promise I wasn’t trying to hurt anyone…”

“Hey, hey, hey.” He said gently taking one of her hands into his. “It’s okay. You didn’t hurt me, I’m fine.”

He could see the clear distress on her face, the thought of hurting anyone brought great pain and suffering to her. He noticed how it dulled her bright eyes, the sparkle usually in them disappearing and it caused his own heart to ache.

“So, uh…” He cleared his throat again, trying to change the topic to something happier. “…that song, I’m guessing it was for your family.”

A sad smile crossed her lips as she stared out over the ocean. “Yes. It was passed down through my people, an ode to those we have lost.” She turned to him with a sigh. “I know I promised that I would not use my voice, but to a Siren, singing is like breathing. It is a part of us.”

John shook his head, “You promised not to use your voice to hurt anyone, and you haven’t. Everyone has their own way of coping with loss, or expressing themselves. For you it’s singing. And trust me, there is nothing evil about your voice.”

His words which were chosen very carefully had the effect he had hoped that they would, as he saw her eyes brighten just a little. “So, tell me about Arcadia. What was it like?”

Rayne smiled fondly as she thought of her home, memories flashing through her mind as though it were a lifetime ago. “It was a lot like Atlantis. Our palace sat at the center of the city, reaching hundreds of feet above the seafloor. We had a grand ballroom where everyone would gather to celebrate, our “parties” I believe you call them, stretched long into the night and some lasting until the next sunrise.”

“How did you light it up? I mean, electricity and water don’t really mix.”

Rayne giggled, “No they don’t. We had our own form of electricity, powered by the water currents. When things live at such a deep depth, where light does not touch, they develop their own forms of light. We managed to harness bioluminescence, using it to bring light into our world. Everything glowed with an almost other-worldly essence.”

“Like your eyes.” John said with a smile drawing a curious look from Rayne which made him chuckle. “That’s what Ronon said the first time he saw your eyes.”

Hearing her saviors name served to bring a genuine smile to her lips, something that didn’t escape John, but also brought a pang of jealousy into his gut. Shoving it down knowing that he had no claim to her, he changed the subject once more. “What about your family? What were they like?”

“They were kind and gentle. My father was king, he was a fair and just ruler. He cared more about his people than treasure. He used to tell us that his family was his wealth and that was all he needed. My brothers were typical boys, roughhousing, getting into all sorts of trouble. But they were also our best warriors, skilled fighters who would give their lives to protect our home.”

“And your mother?” John asked very eager to learn all that he could about his mysterious new friend.

“My mother… she was the greatest Queen that Arcadia ever had. But more than that she was a great woman. She taught me how to sing, how to fight, to cook. She took care of every child as if they were her own. Our doors were always open to our people. My parents taught me what it was to be a great ruler. To always put your people before yourself. No one was ever beneath us. We were taught to treat everyone like they were our family.”

“They sound like great people. I’m sure they would be very proud of you.”

“I don’t know that they would be proud of the things I have done to survive; but I hope one day to make them proud of the woman I have become.”

John smiled as he squeezed her hand, “I’m sure they already are.” With a nod he stood up and turned to go, but paused a moment as a thought came to him. “Rayne.”

He waited until she had caught his eyes before he spoke. “Just for the record, your smile and your eyes enchant me more than your voice ever could.”

* * *

Two weeks later Rayne was still slowly getting to know her new friends, with the exception of John and Ronon whom she spent most of her time with, who were now her new teammates thanks to Dr. Weir. During their talk Elizabeth had revealed to Rayne that everyone in Colonel Sheppard’s A-team, wanted her to stay in Atlantis with them. The Colonel had personally vouched for her to the OSS and Stargate command, telling them that she would be an asset in fighting the Wraith and there was much that she could contribute to the Expedition. And that was what lead to her being added to Colonel Sheppard’s team.

So she had spent many hours learning all that she could about Atlantis and Earth from each member of her team. She had daily weapons training with John and Ronon, as well as sparring matches in the gym with the two men and Teyla. She had only sparred with the new Marine recruits once, and after an unfortunate bone-breaking occurrence, Sheppard suggested that she was too much for the soldiers to take on; much to their embarrassment and her enjoyment.

She had allowed Carson to take samples of her blood, as well as genetic samples for his research; and in return she had shared knowledge of many herbs and plants that grow in the water that combat illnesses. Carson also had a large rectangular Plexiglas container set up in the corner of the infirmary and filled with ocean water; he refused to not be able to help her if anything were to happen while she was off-world on missions.

What surprised nearly everyone in Atlantis was her budding friendship with Dr. McKay, despite his always arrogant and condescending personality; never letting a chance to tell everyone how smart he is pass him by. However it seemed as though Rayne brought out a side of Rodney that no one had seen thus far; she revealed that he had a very good sense of humor and the two were constantly laughing about something together.

Rayne had proven on multiple occasions that she could take Rodney’s sarcasm in stride, either shrugging it off, or in more amusing times to spectators, she would fire back with her own, consequently shutting him up very quickly.

It didn’t take long for the inhabitants of Atlantis to learn that their “Siren” had a fiery temper that you did not want to be on the receiving end of. Although she had one telltale sign that her anger was about to explode, when her eyes began to glow, it was time to run for your life.

But despite her temper, no one had been unwelcoming to her, even those that were wary having heard about what her voice was capable of; she had given them all her word that her voice would never be used to deceive or hurt any of them. Rayne was beginning to feel for the first since the destruction of her world, that she had found a place to call home; and along with that came a group of extraordinary people that helped to fill the void in her heart left by her family’s deaths.

* * *

Rayne smiled to the people she passed as she walked down the hallway towards the labs, nodding to them in greeting as they all went about their jobs. She paused in the doorway of the lab she had been heading towards, smiling fondly at the man inside, looking as though he was asleep on his feet standing before his desk.

“Good morning, Rodney.” She said softly so as not to startle him.

He shook his head as if coming out of a trance then looked over to her, a deep sigh coming from his lips as he saw the containers she held in her hands. “You are no Siren, you my dear are an Angel. Thank you.” He said gratefully accepting the large coffee she presented to him.

“You are welcome.” She chuckled as she took a seat at the desk opposite him, then looking up at him with admonishment when she saw the communications devices littering the wooden surface. “Have you stayed up all night working on these?”

“Yes I did. You have your first mission coming up soon and I needed to have them done.” He said with a shrug, not understanding her reaction.

Rayne huffed in annoyance, “They are not more important than your health, Rodney.” Rolling her eyes at his nonchalant attitude she sipped her coffee, looking down at the newly redesigned devices.

* * *

_“I suppose I have you to thank for this?” Rayne asked with a smile as she entered the armory, showing off the Atlantis jacket with the black military designation panels to Sheppard._

_John casually shrugged his broad shoulders as he grinned. “I might have made a suggestion to Dr. Weir about adding a new member to my team.”_

_Rayne shook her head with a light laugh, “Well, I thank you, John, and I am honored to be a part of your team.”_

_“Wonderful, good to have you onboard. Now, let’s get you trained in our weapons.” He shows her a variety that he has on the table. “This is a P-90. It's a compact, lightweight, incredibly sturdy, fully…”_

_Rayne picks up the P-90 and fires a barrage at a paper target, all of them clustering in the center of the paper._

_Suddenly John flashes back to the day he first showed Ronon how to use their weapons and gets a case of Deja vu. “Good. That's… ahem, good. All right, uh… This is a nine millimeter, semiautomatic…”_

_Again before he finishes, Rayne picks up the nine millimeter and fires off eight shots at a target, again all of them hitting their mark._

_John smiles, “That's good, too. I get the feeling you could shoot anything I put in front of you, couldn’t you?”_

_Rayne smiles slyly, “I have learned much in my travels.”_

_“I can see that. But there is one weapon that you possess that will do more damage to the Wraith’s than any of our guns.”_

_“No.” Rayne states defiantly, setting down the handgun before crossing her arms._

_“Rayne, please.”_

_“No, John. I will not put our team in danger.”_

_“Your scream hurts them, more than our weapons ever could.”_

_“Yes, and it will hurt anyone else around them as well, including you. I am sorry, John, but I will not take the chance of hurting those I have come to care about.”_

_John sighed, he understood how she felt, her voice had been used to hurt so many innocent people, and he could not blame her hesitation to use it against the Wraith now. But just then a thought came to him, “What if we could protect our team?”_

_Rayne seemed to consider the idea, “How would we do that?”_

_John’s brow furrowed as he pursed his lips, he hadn’t thought that far ahead of the conversation. “I don’t know.” He then snapped his fingers with a smile, “But I’ll bet McKay will.”_

* * *

And that was how she came to be sitting in the lab now, having been called by Rodney who said they were nearly ready to test the devices. When Rayne and John had presented him with the idea of using her voice as a weapon, he had immediately caught onto their idea of needing to protect the team from it. Within a few hours he had discovered a new frequency that he could feed continuously through their comms that would shield them from Rayne’s scream.

Of course now that they were completed, someone needed to test them, thus came the team meeting to discuss who would be the Guinea pig.

After several minutes of tense argument between the members, John announced that as the leader of the team it would be him that would endure the test. Despite Rayne’s vehement refusal to use John as a test dummy, she knew that this needed to be done; John was right, her voice was their greatest weapon against the Wraith right now.

With a deep sigh she took stance inside of the soundproof chamber in the lab, biting her lip as John fit his headset to his ear and took his place across from her.

Rayne gave him a look of pure concern, “If it hurts even slightly—”

“I’ll wave you off. I promise.”

“I mean even just a pinch—”

“Rayne.” Sheppard said sternly, giving her a soft smile. “I’ll be fine.”

The Siren sighed audibly before acquiescing, placing her comms device into her ear albeit under protest, squaring her shoulders she took a deep breath and closed her eyes. “Here goes nothing.”

Part of John was terrified at this moment, full well knowing in less than a minute he could be deaf or dead; but as Rayne’s eyes snapped open all John Sheppard could focus on was how beautiful her eyes were. Shaking off his tunnel-vision John tilted his head to the right, hearing nothing but silence beyond the comms device; then tipping his head to the left he registered nothing but a slight pressure in his eardrum, as if he was changing altitude.

Seconds later his ears were filled with Rayne’s sweet voice coming through the comms as she approached him, looking concernedly into his eyes. “Are you all right, John?”

He shot her his patented John Sheppard smirk that never failed to rile the ladies up, and truthfully it had the same effect on Rayne, not that she would let that be known; better to keep that info to herself for the safety of John’s ego--- and his life should Ronon find out.

“Right as rain, Siren. Nice job, McKay.” He said shooting the doctor and the rest of their team members a thumbs-up.

* * *

Two days later Rayne was in her quarters, gathering up the weapons that had been signed out to her and securing them to her person. Like Ronon, Rayne had opted not to wear the Atlantis military uniform, instead feeling more confident and at ease in her black stretchy pants, black long-sleeved shirt with an under-bust corset around her torso and black over-the-knee thick-heeled boots.

After securing her hair in a long braid so as to keep it out of her face, she slid the military issue knife onto her belt over her left hip; then strapped on her thigh holster that boasted her energy pistol, much like Ronon’s that could be set from “stun” to “kill.” Looping the strap of her P-90 over her shoulder, she picked up her Expedition jacket with a frown, forced to wear it as she did not have another.

Swiping her hand over the door panel she waited patiently as the steel slid open, and was pleasantly surprised when she came face-to-chest with her Satedan savior. Her eyes roved over him slowly, taking in his long tan leather duster with fur lined hood, his tan shirt that hung loose on his torso giving him range of movement, as well as his brown leather pants and boots. Couple his outfit with the energy pistol secured to his right thigh and the Wraith blade on his left side, and he was “pure sex” walking.

Rayne could not deny the effect that Ronon had on her and she didn’t bother to try, it was clear by the smirk on his face as he looked down at her, he knew what was running through her mind.

“Good morning, Ronon. To what do I owe the pleasure of your visit?”

Ronon’s smirk faltered slightly, replaced by a hesitant smile as he took the Expedition jacket from her and tossed it back onto the couch behind her. “I brought you something.”

Lifting up his hands she saw that he held a jacket in them much similar to his own, long dark-gray leather that would just barely brush the floor when she put it on, thick fur around the collar and hood that reminded her of a wolf’s color, and three buckles on the front to secure it closed.

“Oh, Ronon, it’s beautiful. Thank you.” She said softly as she examined the jacket, her fingers running over the impeccable stitching and craftsmanship.

“You’re welcome.” He stuttered out quickly before he stepped aside and allowed her to leave the room. A pleased smile grew on his face as he watched her put on the jacket as they walked to the gate room.

Rayne was securing one of the jacket’s straps under her chest when Teyla sidled up next to her with a knowing smile. “I see Ronon finally gave his gift to you. I was worried he would never believe it was good enough.”

The Siren turned toward her friend with a curious gaze, “What do you mean? He made this?”

Teyla nodded, “Yes he did, with the help of a few of the Athosian’s. He has been working on it for over a week.”

Rayne’s gaze moved over to Ronon who stood by the Stargate alongside Sheppard and McKay, her eyes filled with gratitude and adoration as she realized the gravity of what he perceived as a simple gesture.

Ronon could tell by the way Rayne looked at him that Teyla had spilled his secret, and yet despite his body telling him that he should be chagrined for such a silly gesture, all Ronon could feel at that moment was pride. The woman that had slowly broken down the wall around his heart and wrapped herself around him in every way, was wearing something that he had made for her with his bare hands; and without consciously knowing it, he had announced to the whole of Atlantis that Rayne was spoken for.


	5. Condemned

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer - I do not own Stargate Atlantis, any of the characters or the events depicted in this story. I only own my character and anything not privy to the show.
> 
> Thank you to mittengal and kmhappybunny240 for their comments!

* * *

Inside the puddle jumper Sheppard sits at the controls, Teyla in the jump seat to his right, Rayne, Ronon and McKay sitting behind them as he flies through the active Stargate. The area around the gate looks abandoned, with pieces of rusted metal strewn around. The jumper leaves the immediate area as Sheppard flies them further inland from the gate.

“Look familiar?” McKay asks the three outsiders, they being the ones that had done the most traveling out of the group.

“No.” Ronon says with a shake of his head, echoed by Rayne who adds, “Nothing looks familiar.”

“Me either. I do not believe I have been to this planet before.” Teyla adds.

“There's no sign of any settlements, at least nothing recent.”

“Other than the smoke from that campfire.” Ronon casually points out causing the others to snicker at Rodney’s expense.

The forward view-screen shows smoke in the forest ahead. Teyla smiles at McKay over her shoulder and the scientist balks, “Oh. Yes, well, other than that.” Teyla turns and looks at Ronon who grins. She looks away, hiding a smile.

“I'll land within a few hundred yards.” Sheppard says as he puts the jumper in down low over a pond and lands in the shade of the trees.

* * *

The Jumper has landed and the team walks through the camp. It has several very dilapidated and botched-together looking shacks, tents and thatched huts surrounding a central area, and the place is littered with debris and bits of scrap metal. There doesn't appear to be anybody around, although the fire that Ronon spotted is still smoking.

“It's primitive, definitely primitive. Probably not even worth making contact. What is that smell?”

“Hello?” Sheppard calls out, pausing a moment to listen for any sounds of life around them.

“It appears they left in a hurry.” Teyla points out.

“Just not used to friendlies coming out of the gate.” Sheppard says

Ronon sees a cook fire and goes to it. He reaches for a spoonful of food from the metal pot.

“What are you—” McKay says in disgust as Ronon puts the spoon to his mouth. “Oh, my God, he's tasting it! You don't know what that is. That could be their laundry!”

“Pretty good!” He scoops up some more.

“Oh, yes, good idea. And when you're finished with their porridge, why don't we try their beds, hmm?”

Ronon holds some dried meat up to McKay. “Want some?”

“How good is it?”

“Leave it be, Goldilocks.” Sheppard grumbles.

Suddenly they hear the rush of arrows being fires. “Get down!” Ronon yells as arrows land in the dirt all around them, and he is hit in the calf as he attempts to run. “Ah!”

“Take cover!”

The team rush to take cover behind boulders and metal pieces. The team ducks down as a group of men break out of the cover of the bushes, duck behind some cover of their own and start firing slingshots at them. The men are dirty, disheveled and dressed in scruffy leather. Whatever is in the slingshots explodes as the missiles impact near the team Smoke appears where the slingshot projectiles hit. The team returns fire.

“What the hell's in those slingshots?” Sheppard shouts.

“Some sort of smoke bomb!” Rayne hollers back to him as she returns fire through the trees, Ronon beside her sits up to deal with the arrow through his calf.

“Are you all right?” McKay gasps.

“I'm fine. Little help beautiful.” He smirks looking up at his aqua-eyed brunette, grimacing against the pain.

Rayne rolls her eyes at his bravado as she kneels down in front of him, grabbing the arrow on the fletching side she snaps the shaft in two, then before he can tense up she pulls it out of his leg from the other side. “Ahh!”

“You know this is not the way to make new friends! But we'll leave if you want us to!” Sheppard shouts out to their attackers.

The attackers are silent so John turns to his team, “Let's take that as a yes. Let's go back to the jumper. Teyla, you're on point. Rayne and I’ll take the six. McKay, help Ronon.”

“Don't worry about me.”

“I'm a worrier. Let the man give you a hand.”

They get up, McKay supporting Ronon.

“Fire!”

The slingshot group fires, pinning down the team. The team fires back. After a moment they hear the sound of an aircraft flying in at low altitude. The craft comes to a hover above them. The jet-wash from the downward-facing nozzles blows on both the team and the attackers. The aircraft moves and aims its nozzles such that its jet-wash throws a group of the attackers backward to the ground.

“All right, move! Move!” Sheppard shouts and they move out, their attackers watching with an angry expression.

The team rushes back to the jumper and up the ramp, Sheppard runs to the pilot station as everyone gets secure. “Everyone in one piece?” He questions to the team as the jumper lifts off.

“Yeah, thanks to that ship.” Ronon states as he starts to stand up, but Teyla shoves him back down in his seat. “Be still.” She starts to examine his leg.

“Yeah, I like their timing.”

“No kidding. Did you see that thing?” McKay exclaims.

“Yeah, I saw that thing.”

“I have never seen a ship like that in all of my travels.” Rayne states as she sits in the jump seat, her eyes looking out as the ship in question maneuvers in front of the jumper's front screen.

_“Unidentified ship. This is the security vessel Poros. Follow us immediately, and we will lead you to the city.”_

“Understood, Poros. And thanks for the help back there.” He shuts off the radio and turns to the team. “That's how you make new friends.”

* * *

The city is modern, similar to modern cities on Earth. The team is guided to meet a female official in the courtyard. “Welcome to Olesia. I am Marin.”

“I’m Lieutenant Colonel John Sheppard. Teyla Emmagan, Dr. Rodney McKay, Rayne Dawn, Ronon Dex.”

“Please follow me.” They start walking with her as she continues speaking. “I sent a security detachment as soon as we detected your presence on the island. The prisoners there can be quite hostile.”

“Yeah, we definitely got off on the wrong foot.”

“Prisoners?” Rayne questions.

“Yes, the island's a penal colony. The prisoners usually don't cause much trouble, (smiling) as long as you don't try to land there.”

“Well, you could put up a sign.” McKay offers albeit condescendingly.

“The Stargate is on the island. Does this not affect your ability to trade with other worlds?” Teyla asks.

“Yes, of course. As a result, we have needed to be almost entirely self-sufficient.”

“Then why put a prison there?” Sheppard questions.

“I believe the Magistrate is better suited to answer these questions. He's very eager to meet you.”

* * *

The team has moved inside an administrative building and lead into a very well kept, tidy office where the Magistrate was awaiting them. Right from the start he sounds completely insincere in everything he says, and his clearly fake fawning attitude towards the team seems to get John's back up, as he acts just as insincere whenever he speaks.

“Your ship is a most intriguing design. I must admit, I'm surprised to find others in this galaxy whose technology rivals our own. Aside from the Wraith, I mean.”

“It's funny—I was about to make the exact same comment.” McKay snarks, earning smirks from Rayne and Ronon who stand to his left leaning against the wall.

“Where do you come from?”

“Until recently, Atlantis.” Sheppard says taking over the conversation.

“The ancestral city?”

“Yeah. Unfortunately, it was destroyed by the Wraith a short time ago.”

“How tragic.”

“Yeah, we're pretty broken up about it.”

“We are part of a small group of people that were able to escape.” Teyla says adding to their well-rehearsed backstory that they had come up with to protect Atlantis and her people.

“How fortunate for you.”

“Yes, yes, yes, yes. Very fortunate. Look, getting back to the technology thing. I'm just curious. How have you been able to make such advancements without the Wraith stepping in?” McKay says nearly bursting to know how they have managed to evolve so far.

“The Wraith have chosen to leave us alone.”

Sheppard’s brows furrow as he glances suspiciously at his colleagues before turning back to the Magistrate, “Why?”

“I don't know.”

“They've never come here?” Ronon questions.

“The Wraith have been here many times, but with the ancestral ring on the island, the Wraith have always been, uh…how shall I put this? Satiated with the prisoners living there.” Rodney looks sick at this and glances round at John. “The Wraith have no need to venture any further.”

“So you protect yourselves by offering those people up as— _sacrifices_ to the Wraith?” Rayne snaps, her aqua-eyes flashing bright causing the Magistrate to stumble backwards.

McKay and Sheppard exchange uneasy glances as Ronon lays a hand on Rayne’s shoulder to calm her, none of them can blame her for the way she is feeling.

“Well, that would explain why you put the prison there.” Sheppard surmises.

“The island has been a penal colony for hundreds of years. Its location there has benefited my people greatly.”

“Not _all_ your people.”

“I assure you, only the most violent criminals are sent there… as uh, you discovered.”

“It's a good crime deterrent.” Ronon scoffs.

“Crime is virtually non-existent on Olesia. Unlike the prisoners, we pride ourselves on being a most hospitable and civilized people.”

The team looks skeptical as they follow the Magistrate out of his office, save for Rayne who glowers while walking at the back of the group; her glowing eyes causing fear and sending people scurrying to the sides of the hallway as she walks by.

* * *

The Magistrate takes the team on a tour of a glass-walled building. “This section of the city is devoted to scientific research. Our scientists have recently attained success in the enrichment of a fissionable, yet non-radioactive, material to be used in generating power for the city.”

“Fissionable yet non-radioactive? Well, that-that-that's…is that even possible? What kind of material is it?” McKay stutters out.

“It's an ore extracted from a mineral found on our planet. It's quite volatile, yet yields great promise. I'd be very happy to show you the laboratory.”

“I'd be very happy to see it.”

“I'd be very happy to go back to our ship. Our people are due to check in with us in a little while over radio. I'll have to get back within range.” Sheppard announces.

“You can link with one of our radio relay stations. There should be enough power to reach the island, if that's your concern.”

“So we'll be speaking privately?”

“Of course.”

* * *

Back in Atlantis inside the control room, Weir holds a tablet in her hand as she speaks to Sheppard over the radio. “And you believe they might be willing to share some of this mineral?”

_“Well, they seem open to it. They don't get many trading opportunities coming through the gate.”_

“Sounds promising.”

* * *

Inside of the large sumptuous room the team is in, food is laid out on tables, Ronon and McKay are the first to check it out of course; by now Rayne had deemed them both “human garbage disposals” because of their tendency to eat just about anything they were shown.

“There is, however, the minor moral hiccup of their form of capital punishment.”

_“I'm sorry?”_

“They have an island. It's their own version of Alcatraz, where they send their worst criminals.” McKay elaborates.

“And the gate is on the island, so…” Sheppard says leaving the clause hanging in the air.

_“So the Wraith feed on the prisoners?”_

“Yep.”

 _“Talk about cruel and unusual punishment.”_ She then gasps as she realizes what she so casually said and who was listening on the other end. _“Apologies Rayne, it’s in no way okay.”_

“It is alright Dr. Weir, I know what you meant.” Rayne answered, although they all could hear the anger barely contained in her voice.

“I prefer lethal injection, although I do have a certain fondness for the electric chair. Call me a romantic.”

Sheppard chuckles at McKay as Ronon bites into a piece of food before he speaks, “The Wraith get what they want, and the Olesians get left alone. I'm surprised it works.”

“He did, however, say that only the most violent criminals get sent there, and that it has been this way for hundreds of years.”

“Do you kill all of your violent criminals on Earth?” Teyla questions.

“Certain countries, yes.” McKay answers.

“Do we need to get into this right now?” Sheppard grumbles looking pointedly at Rodney.

_“Well, we do if we plan on doing business with these people. I want to know more before I jump to any conclusions.”_

* * *

Back inside the Magistrate’s office the group once more stand around the room in front of the desk as Sheppard addresses the man. “We were able to speak with our people, thank you.”

“Of course.”

“If you're open to it, we'd like to discuss possible trade opportunities.”

“We are very open. I'm sure there is much that we can learn from each other.”

“Well, Dr. Elizabeth Weir will be the one to begin official negotiations with you. That's really her thing.”

“I'm looking forward to meeting her, and to the start of a promising friendship.”

* * *

The Puddle Jumper skims the water as Sheppard flies them back towards the Stargate. “Seriously, am I the only one creeped out by that guy?”

“Politicians, Rodney—they're all creepy.”

“Not creeped out, but I’d love to make his head pop.” Rayne said casually as if she was talking about the weather, causing everyone inside to look at her in concern and wonder if her scream really could do that to someone.

* * *

Back on the prisoner island the leader Torrell, sees the Jumper coming through a makeshift telescope. “Prepare to fire!”

His men prepare to fire home-made cannons that they fashioned from old metal cylinders resembling trash-cans.

* * *

“Margaret Thatcher wasn't creepy. Okay, well, maybe a little. She resembled an aunt of mine—same hair style, facial structure, only my aunt was much taller and remarkably hirsute. Oddest thing—she had to shave twice a day.”

Sheppard and Teyla roll their eyes as McKay babbles on about politicians.

* * *

“Fire!”

The prisoners light off the cannons, firing large metal balls at the Jumper.

* * *

The Jumper shakes mid-air and Teyla glances around at the team, “What was that?”

“They're shooting at us.” Sheppard surmises as smoke appears in front of the Jumper.

“The prisoners?”

“With what?” McKay snaps.

“Cloak the ship.” Ronon states.

“I can't. We took some damage. We'll be lucky to make it to the gate.”

“Well, how close are we?” McKay questions.

“Close enough to dial.” Sheppard states as Teyla takes his cue and starts dialing.

* * *

The prisoners light off more cannon fire. One ball explodes near the Jumper without hitting it.

* * *

“That was close.” Ronon grumbles as the Jumper shakes once more from the impact.

“Get ready to send an I.D.C.”

* * *

The Puddle Jumper is hit by fire and immediately starts to descend despite Sheppard’s attempts to keep them airborne. “I've lost control systems. Hang on.”

* * *

The Jumper plunges ground-wards, smoke trailing from one of the engine pods. The prisoners cheer as they watch it go past descending into the forest.

“Now find them!”

* * *

The Jumper is heavily damaged, having come to rest after gouging a path through the earth, dust is settling around the site of the crash landing. Inside, everyone has been winded and thrown around by the impact. Teyla regains consciousness first, lifting herself off of the dash where she was splayed. She looks concerned at Ronon and Rayne who are picking themselves up off the floor, they both give her a nod to say they are alright. She turns her attention to McKay who has his fingers touching his teeth, “Are you all right?”

“I think I chipped a tooth. Did I chip a tooth? Am I bleeding? Because I'm a high risk for endocarditis.”

Sheppard rouses with a groan and Rayne moves up beside him laying a hand on his shoulder, “John?”

“That was, uh… not one of my better landings. Sorry.”

She gives him a smile that sets him at ease, “You did the best you could under the circumstances.”

“The gate should still be active for a few minutes.” Ronon reminds them all.

“All right. Let's go.” Sheppard says as Rayne helps him to his feet.

He opens the rear door of the Jumper and everyone hurries out, Rodney still poking around in his mouth. As they walk down the smoky ramp, prisoners whoop as they run towards them, surrounding them and aiming slingshots and bows and arrows at them or wielding large clubs. John realizes that they are seriously outgunned (or, rather, out-weaponed) and gestures to Ronon and Rayne to raise their hands, knowing the two stubborn warriors would fight to the death before surrendering. The two reluctantly and angrily raise their hands in surrender.

“Hi, folks. I hope I didn't crash-land on anybody.”

* * *

Torrell and his fellow prisoners have apparently removed everything they can carry from the Jumper and are investigating what they've got. Torrell lifts a P90 and fires it into the air, then makes one of the prisoners move out the way as he fires another burst at the nearby pond. Another prisoner lifts up a rocket launcher, aiming it at the same spot that Torrell just fired at. He presses the button and the rocket fires -- out of the other end of the launcher, flying out behind them and blowing up a shack. The explosion knocks several of the prisoners to the ground. As the shack's remains burn fiercely, everybody gets up and laughs as the prisoner wields the launcher triumphantly.

* * *

In another shack, each member of the team has his or her arms strapped around a horizontal large stick and is sitting on the ground with his/her arms, waist and neck tied to an upright pole with leather straps. Rayne locks gazes with her team leader, “John,” she flashes her eyes bright indicating that she has a plan.

“No.” Sheppard states knowing that she intends to use her voice on their captives. “We do not hurt anyone.”

“Not enough to hurt them.” Rayne scoffs, rolling her aqua-eyes before she mutters, “I can control myself.”

Sheppard sighs, knowing that now Rayne believes that he doesn’t trust that she can control herself; but before he can speak to her, Torrell, carrying Ronon's blaster, and some of his cronies come into the shack.

“You should know our people are expecting us. If we don't show up soon, they'll come looking for us.”

“Ah. Is that supposed to concern me?” Torrell questions.

“Don't go getting all full of yourself, chief. A few cannons are no match for the kind of firepower they'll be bringing with them. Although… I should complement whoever took that first shot—it was a good one.”

“Yeah, it was nice, wasn't it?”

“What do you want from us?” Teyla wonders.

“Well, we've already got your weapons. Now I do believe we'll take your ship. You see, we had been planning a little trip to the mainland but after seeing you fly that thing through the ancestral ring—”

“You're referring to the ship you just shot down?” McKay snaps as he kneels beside Teyla. “The one that doesn't stand a hope in hell of ever flying again?”

“The ship that you're going to fix, yes.”

“Who am I, MacGyver? Fix it with what?”

Torrell turns to one of his men, “Get him up.” McKay is made to stand. He appears very concerned. “You seem like a smart man. I'm sure you'll think of something. Maybe all you need is a little motivation.”

He fires Ronon's blaster past Rodney to blow a large hole in the side of the shack.

“Maybe you should think about fixing it, Rodney.” Sheppard comments as they all look at the large hole.

“Good idea.”

“My friends all tell me I have a remarkable gift for persuasion.” Torrell chuckles as a prisoner starts to untie McKay.

* * *

Inside of the Atlantis control room, Weir is concerned after the gate was activated, but there was no sight of Colonel Sheppard’s team. “What happened?”

“The gate activated. Nothing came through.” The technician informs her as he punches buttons on his computer terminal.

“Colonel Sheppard?”

“So we assumed. We received no I.D.C., a few moments later, the gate shuts down.”

“They should've returned by now. Dial the planet and try to establish a radio link.”

“Yes, ma'am.”

Elizabeth touches a finger to her comm, “Major Lorne, this is Weir.”

_“Go ahead.”_

“I may have to go off-world to assist Colonel Sheppard. I'd like you to assemble a team and have a puddle jumper ready to go.”

_“Yes, ma'am.”_

* * *

Inside of the shack the four remaining team members are trying to loosen their bindings. “Anyone having any luck?” Sheppard grumbles.

“Not yet.” Rayne states.

“These bindings are very secure.” Teyla adds.

“Well, leave it to convicts to know the best way to tie people up.”

“Well, eventually I will get free and when I do, he's going to pay for this.” Ronon growls.

“Well, listen to me. When you get free, you get us free, and we all get out of here. Let 'em find out we're gone after we're gone.”

“You expect me to let them get away with this?”

“The operative words are “get away.”

“After I kill him…”

“That type of thinking will get us killed.”

“Well, if you would've returned fire—”

“The weapons systems were damaged.”

“If you say so.”

Sheppard glares intensely at Ronon, “I do say so, and right now, I'm saying knock it off.”

“Is that an order, Sheppard?”

“Will both of you knock it off, I’ve had enough!” Rayne snaps causing both men to flinch. They knew that she couldn’t hurt them with her voice, but that still didn’t damper their fear at the glow in her eyes.

John sighs in defeat and laughs ruefully, “I am beat up, tied up, and couldn't order a pizza right now if I wanted to, but if you need it to be, yeah, it's an order.”

“Okay.” Ronon mumbles causing Sheppard to look at him with some amazement at how easily he gave in.

* * *

Several prisoners wait outside the Jumper while Rodney explains to Torrell that fixing the ship is not going to be easy. “There is no power getting to any of these controls. You understand? Look. Nothing!”

“Why not?”

“Let me go out on a limb here and say that maybe it had something to do with the crash. Which, of course, begs the question—how the hell did you get your hands on explosives?”

“Eldon made them. He fashioned a composite out of minerals and materials he found around the island. Crude, yes, but effective. We shot you down, didn't we?”

“Eldon? Who is Eldon?”

“That would be me.”

Rodney turns to face the man who just spoke, who waves at him. He looks even scruffier than the others. “You're a prisoner?”

“I was accused of killing one man—”

“He's a scientist.” Torrell says.

“It was a case of mistaken identity.”

“Tell you what, Eldon. You can tell him your whole life story. Just help him fix the ship.”

“Look, I don't know what you expect me to do. I don't have any of the proper diagnostic tools, not to mention the fact that…”

He trails off as Torrell raises his hand and wiggles his fingers in a ‘yack-yack-yack' gesture. “You'll figure it out.”

“And if I don't?”

“Well, I could kill you. But you strike me as the type of man who, despite being weak and cowardly on the outside, harbors a strength of character he doesn't even know he has.”

“I'm sorry, was there a compliment in there?”

“See, the way to motivate a man like you, Mr. McKay—not to threaten your life. It's to threaten the lives of your friends. Perhaps starting with the green-eyed beauty you seem transfixed by.”

McKay gives a look of concern as he thinks about Rayne and his friends.

“That's right. Fix the ship. Otherwise, they start dying, one after another, until you change your mind…or until they're all dead. I don't care.” Torrell leaves and McKay reluctantly starts to work on a console.

* * *

Back inside of the jumper bay, Major Lorne is at the controls when Dr. Weir enters. “All set?”

Lorne nods, “Ready to go. Still no word from ‘em?”

“Nothing.”

“Don't worry. We'll find them.” Lorne states as two Special Forces soldiers sit behind them.

“I was hoping to negotiate a trade agreement. Now I'm worried I have to negotiate their release.”

“We don't know that.”

“Dial the gate, but go to stealth mode the moment we're through.”

* * *

The Gate whooshes as the Jumper flies through and immediately vanishes as the cloak engages. Nearby, two of the men guarding the Jumper run out and stare at the sky but can see nothing. They shrug to each other as the Gate closes down again.

Inside the downed Jumper, Eldon takes out a piece of crystal panel from the wall and stares at it. Despite Torrell's assertion that Eldon is a scientist, his manner of speech implies that he's not very bright.

“The technology on this ship is far more advanced than the Olesians'.” Elrond explains.

“How ironic, then, to have been shot down by the cast of Braveheart.” He looks round at Eldon, snatches the crystal panel off him and puts it in his pocket.

“Well, I'm surprised we were able to shoot you down.”

“Well, it's the old low-tech versus high-tech argument, I suppose.”

“We've been working on those weapons for years—”

“Yes, well, well done. Good for them, huh? Now, are you going to continue talking or, uh…” Eldon blinks at him and says nothing. “Thank you.”

He works on the panel for a moment, then looks round to see Eldon holding up another crystal panel and looking at it. He snatches it from his hand, “Oh… give me that. Where did that come from?”

* * *

Torrell is rummaging through the gear taken from the Jumper. He picks up a radio and presses a button, only to hear a burst of static from somewhere nearby. He presses the button again and listens to hear where the static came from, eventually tracking down a second radio near his feet. He presses the button again to confirm the source of the sound, then looks round at the shack thoughtfully.

* * *

Rodney is still working on the panel. He looks round and sees Eldon watching him intently and in fascination. Eldon notices that Rodney is looking at him and turns away. Rodney gets back to working on the panel. “Those cannons. Your design?” McKay asks the small man tittering idly beside him in the Jumper.

Eldon stutters slightly, “No, no, no. Well, I chose the material and helped calculate trajectories. The ignition mechanisms… and the fuses, of course. But most of my efforts went into fashioning the explosive shots.”

“Ah, explosives. Was that how you killed a man?”

“I didn't kill him. I'm innocent. I don't belong here.”

“Hmm. Really. I wonder if there's ever been a convicted felon who didn't claim he was innocent.”

“I don't care if you don't believe me. I just want off this island.”

Abruptly McKay notices something, “Oh, no…”

“What is it?”

“I assume there's no DHD beside the Stargate?” He sees the blank look come over Eldon’s face and sighs, “Uh, the ancestral ring, is there some kind of a dialing device that turns it on?”

“No. Nothing.”

“Oh, of course. Why give the prisoners such an obvious means of escape?”

“What's wrong?”

“The main power distribution conduit has been damaged. That effectively cuts all the power to the primary systems—drive pods, cockpit controls, DHD.”

“Can you fix it?”

“Easily… if I had a replacement. Without one, you and your friends aren't going anywhere.”

“Neither are you. If you don't fix this ship, Torrell's going to make sure you're the first the Wraith find at the next culling.”

* * *

Ronon, Rayne, Sheppard, and Teyla are still tied up, they all look up as Torrell forces McKay in, his arms are once more bound over a bar. Eldon enters as well behind them.

“Choose.” Torrell insists.

“Choose what?”

“Which one of them dies first…? Do it.”

McKay looks at his teammates, “I can't do that.”

“Well, then, I'll choose for you. Either way, one of them dies, unless you change your mind about fixing that ship.”

“Well, I'm sorry, but there are some things beyond my capability.”

“I don't believe you.”

“Well, I know it is hard to believe, but—”

“No. I think you're lying.”

“I'm not. It's broken. You don't understand “broken?”

“I know your type. You whine, and you complain, and you see to it that your every task is viewed as some impossible achievement so that when you do succeed, your gargantuan efforts are viewed as all the more heroic.”

“That may be true in some cases, but this is not one of them.” McKay balks as Sheppard gives him a look at the admission. “You are asking me to do the impossible.”

“Your friends' lives are in your hands. I'll give you some time to choose.” Torrell leaves and another prisoner forces McKay to the floor and ties him down. He grunts in discomfort.

“Listen to him, McKay. He's killed 11 people: eight before he was sent here and three since he's been on the island.” Eldon informs them all.

“That's 11, huh? You've got some catching up to do, don't you?” He glances over to Sheppard, “He's only killed one.”

John frowns, “Who? Him?”

“I told you, I'm here because of a mistake.”

“I'm sure everyone here on this island says that.” Ronon mumbles.

“Well, as a matter of fact, some of us are innocent. Only a few, like Torrell, are actual murderers.”

“You mean they put all their criminals here, regardless of the crimes they commit?” Teyla comments.

“Once, only the worst of the worst were sent here. But the punishment proved to be such a successful deterrent that crime rates in Olesia plummeted, which meant fewer and fewer prisoners.”

“Less food for the Wraith.” She surmises.

“Exactly.”

“So they lowered the bar.” Sheppard finishes.

Rayne sighs now understanding why she felt so akin to the prisoners, because they like her and so many others, did not all deserve the treatment they had been given. “So not everyone on this island deserves to be here, something tells me I have heard a story like this before.”

* * *

The Magistrate leads Weir, Lorne, and his mean through the modern building. “They have not returned to the planet?”

“No, and we haven't been able to establish radio contact with them, either.”

“They didn't return to the city. Perhaps they traveled through the ring to another planet.”

“No, they would've radioed first.”

“Something must've happened on the island. I'll alert our security teams, have them begin a search.” Marin insists.

“We'll join them.” Lorne offers.

“I would advise against that.”

“Would you?” Weir snaps.

“The island is extremely dangerous. Our ships are heavily armored. We know the terrain, as well as the prisoners' tactics. Don't worry. We'll find them.”

“I hope you do, Magistrate, for all our sakes.”

“Of course.” The Magistrate and Marin leave. Lorne and Weir exchange suspicious looks.

* * *

Ronon pulls on his bindings, his wrists are bleeding. “I think they're loosening.”

“Take it easy, Chewy. You're going to cut your damn hands off.” Sheppard admonishes the big guy before his eyes drift over to Rayne who turns her head avoiding his eye contact.

“The more we struggle, the tighter the bindings get.” Teyla mentions.

Behind them, one of the metal panels that forms the wall of the shack is tugged aside, and Eldon crawls in and moves round to face the four of them holding up a knife. “You need something like this.”

“What about the guards?” McKay whispers.

“They stepped away. No one's watching.”

“Will you help us?” Teyla questions.

“If you'll help me.”

“How?” Sheppard asks warily.

“Fix the ship. Let me leave with you.”

McKay gasps, “Oh, for God's sake, how many times do I have to tell you—”

“I know you could do it. I could see it in your eyes when you were working. You were holding something back from us.”

“Rodney?” Sheppard glowers, staring over at the other man.

“Nobody could fix it. I don't care who you think I am, or what you think you saw in my eyes, but it is totally, completely impossible.”

“Torrell and his men are going to return soon.”

“He'll fix it.”

“I just said I couldn't.”

John looks over to Rayne, nodding his head at McKay; she sighs but turns her glowing eyes upon Rodney’s who uncomfortably quickly looks away. She nods her head to John confirming that she knows McKay is indeed lying. “You really suck at lying, Rodney.” Sheppard turns to Eldon, “We have a deal.”

“That’s cheating.” Rodney exclaims turning his accusatory gaze on Rayne before he sighs. “There is one slight possibility.”

“Huh? See?” John says nodding.

“I won't actually be able to fix the ship to fly out of here, but I might be able to cobble together enough power from secondary systems to activate the DHD. That way, we can dial the gate and leave on foot. When I say “might,” I mean probably not. It's a long shot at best. I'd have to bypass the main power distribution conduit—”

“Get us out of here.”

Eldon goes to Ronon first and cuts his hands free. The moment he does, Ronon grabs the knife off him, seizes him by the arm and holds the knife against Eldon's throat.

“Ronon, what are you doing?” Sheppard snaps.

“Give me one reason why I shouldn't cut your throat.”

Sheppard gets his attention, “For one, it would make a mess. Look, we made a deal. Just let him go.”

Ronon glares at Eldon for a few moments longer, then shoves him onto his back and cuts himself free before getting up and cutting John free. He then goes over to Rodney and bends down to cut the strap around his waist.

“Careful, careful.”

“Suck it up!” Ronon snaps as he frees McKay, then goes to Teyla to release her followed lastly by Rayne.

John crawls to the gap at the back of the shack, checks to make sure nobody's around, then everyone crawls out. But what they don't see is the radio sitting active under some rope, its Transmit button is taped down.

* * *

They walk in a single file through the woods, all at once Sheppard signals for them to crouch. “Why are we stopping?” Ronon questions.

“This is way too easy. All right, stay close and,” looking pointedly at McKay, “stay quiet.”

“What? Why does he say that to me?”

“Shh!” Teyla says shoving him onwards as the team makes its way nearer to the Jumper, then takes cover at the edge of the clearing and checks the area. No one is guarding it. Rayne’s acute senses alert her and she notices the archers hidden in the woods nearby, she points them out to John who looks round at Eldon.

“I didn't know anything about this, I swear.” Eldon confesses.

“We will never be able to make it to the Jumper. They have our weapons.” Teyla reminds them.

“We don't need weapons.” Ronon growls.

McKay scoffs, “How about the fact that they seriously outnumber us?”

“At least we've got the element of surprise.” Sheppard says as he takes stock of their surroundings.

“I was beginning to think you were afraid to fight.” Ronon admits.

“No, I'm just naturally lazy, but I will if I have to. And it's starting to look like we have to.” John glances over to McKay, “How much time do you need to rework the DHD?”

“Well, in a perfect world, two days.”

“Rodney.”

“Right now, uh, ten minutes, give or take.”

“All right, we need to create a diversion. We're going to split up, flank them, get them looking everywhere except the Jumper. Hopefully we can buy enough time to steal back our weapons.”

“John.” Rayne says softly gaining his attention, “This is why you wanted me on your team. Trust me.”

Sheppard shakes his head, he knows she is right, this is why he wanted her on the team, she had a weapon that no one could take; but for some reason he can’t bring himself to ask her to use it. Luckily he doesn’t have to answer when the gate activates nearby. “Or we could just dial the gate.”

“They fixed the DHD?” Teyla wonders.

“That's impossible.” Rodney adds, if he couldn’t do it then he was sure that they couldn’t.

“I don't think they're the ones who dialed it.” John says as the prisoners run out of their hiding places and race away from the Gate. The all-too-familiar sound of a Wraith Dart is heard as it swoops out of the Gate. “Get down!”

“It didn't see us.” Eldon says.

“It saw us. It didn't care.” Ronon states, he knowing the Wraith better than anyone in their group.

“Why not?”

“Who cares? They left the Jumper.” John shouts as they all jump up and make a break for the Jumper.

* * *

Inside of the Olesian building the Magistrate is delivering some bad news to Weir and Lorne. “I'm afraid the news is not good. Our rescue teams had just begun their search on the island when the ancestral ring activated.”

“The Wraith?” She questions.

“It appears a culling is under way. We're not sure how many ships are involved, but our teams were forced to pull back. I'm not giving up hope. I'll send teams back in the moment the Wraith are gone. Hopefully your friends will have evaded the culling. I must attend to this.”

He rushes off and for the second time that day Weir and Lorne exchange concerned looks.

* * *

But inside of the Magistrate’s office there is another conversation being had that no one from Atlantis would have ever comprehended.

The Magistrate pours some wine into a goblet. “I apologize for my tardiness. I had an urgent matter to attend to… a matter which could ultimately benefit us both.”

The Magistrate apologizes as his attention turns to his companion, he hands the goblet to his guest……. A Wraith.

“In that case… apology accepted.” It takes the goblet and inhales the aroma of the wine before taking a sip. “Exceptional, as always. I think this is my favorite vintage yet.”

The Magistrate, holding his own goblet, sits at the opposite end of the table, on which is spread a meal. “I hope you find the food acceptable as well. My new chef is quite accomplished.”

“I certainly hope so. Your previous chef, unfortunately, proved to be far more appetizing than the meals he prepared.” He eats a bit of food, tossing it back into his throat with apparent relish.

“I must admit… I still find it intriguing to watch you eat actual food.”

“Our lineage may have diverged, but there are those of us who still retain an appreciation for finer things. And although it may provide a moment's pleasure… it does not sustain me.” He stands and walks around the room. “This arrangement I have made with you and your predecessors has served both of us well. While others of my kind have been forced to sleep between cullings, I have enjoyed a steady stream of humans for my consumption, and the taste of their defiance is sweet. You, in return, have been allowed to live in peace.”

“We thank you for that.”

“But… throughout the galaxy, hives continue to wake in far greater numbers than are sustainable, and with a hunger that is most pressing.”

The Magistrate is becoming nervous at the Wraith’s words, “I assure you that I have put measures in place to augment the population on the island.”

“Then why is it there are even fewer inhabitants on the island? Others of my kind would have destroyed your entire planet… but I am more civilized than that.”

“And I thank you for your generosity.”

“Still, there are interests which must be served. There are many Wraith who hunger… And I have promised to provide for them. The decision you are now faced with is… on whom shall we feed?”

“Your needs shall be met. You have my promise.”

“Good. I would hate to see anything happen to you. I do so enjoy our dinners together.” He smiles falsely.

* * *

Ronon is standing outside keeping watch. He listens as a Dart swoops past nearby, then hears the Stargate close. He then limps up the ramp into the Jumper. “The dart went back through the gate.”

“I do not know why it did not cull anyone.” Teyla wonders, it was odd for a Wraith dart to come and go without taking anyone, and they had been right in its path.

Ronon shrugs his shoulders, “Maybe it did. It headed for the mainland when it first came through.”

“All right, keep watch.” John orders, Ronon rushes back out and the Colonel turns to Rodney. “How's it coming, Rodney?”

McKay is working under the forward control panels. Eldon is beside him. “Slower than I expected, but faster than humanly possible.”

“Any chance of getting the cloaking generator powered up, too? Could really come in handy right about now.”

“Okay, and how about a snack? Maybe you'd like me to make you a nice sandwich?”

“Only if it's humanly possible.”

“It would be a miracle if I get the DHD back on, let alone the cloaking generator. And even if I could manage that, the power will be intermittent at best.”

“Okay. Well, FYI, the Wraith have all gone, so it's just a matter of time before Torrell and his boys return… with all of our weapons.”

“I get it!” McKay hollers annoyed.

“Good.” Sheppard responds equally annoyed.

* * *

Weir, Lorne, and his men wait anxiously inside of a room in the building when Marin enters, looking concerned.

“Marin? What's happened?” Weir asks the young woman.

“No one must know I'm speaking to you.”

“Of course.”

“You should leave—as soon as possible.”

“Why?” Major Lorne questions.

“The Magistrate has just rescinded my orders to send rescue teams back to the island.”

“What? Why would he do that?” Weir enquires.

“Several arrests have been made. Many people in the city have been apprehended for unspecified violations to be sent to the island to increase the population there.”

“To keep the Wraith fed.” Lorne figures out.

“This has been going on for some time, but never so bad as this. The number of arrests is—I cannot keep quiet any longer. I have to speak out.”

The door opens and the Magistrate enters, with an entourage, his voice is quietly civil as he addresses them. “Lies. Seeding fear not only among your own people, but now our guests. I cannot allow it.”

“I was only trying to understand why so many people are being arrested.”

“Your job is not to question the actions of this government.” He signals for his men to take her, which they do.

“No. Wait! Help me! Please!” She screams as she is taken out of the room.

“Where are they taking her?”

“I'm sorry you had to witness that.”

“What crime has she committed?”

“I have recently learned that Marin has been involved in a group seeking to undermine the Olesian government. She's become very adept at spinning lies to suit her organization's treasonable agenda.”

“Did you or did you not rescind the order to send rescue teams back to the island?”

“Why would I do that?”

“That doesn't concern me. My first concern is with the safety of my people, and I promise you—”

“Everything is being done to ensure their rescue and safe return. If there has been any hindrance at all, it was because of Marin.”

“What's going to happen to her now?”

“She'll receive a fair trial in our courts.”

“And then what, sent to the island?” Lorne probes.

“I'm sure where you come from, treason is also considered a very serious offense.”

“So that's a “yes.” He surmises.

“Tell me, what else is considered a serious offense around here?”

“Anything that threatens the welfare of the Olesian people.”

“Are you sure it's the welfare of the people that concerns you? Or just your own?”

“Choose your words very carefully, Dr. Weir.”

“Oh, I do. Why? Is that a threat?”

“It's advice…from one ally to another.”

“Well, this alliance… it's just been rescinded.” Weir states turning to her people. “We're leaving.”

The Magistrate looks round to his own guards, who put their hands on their weapons.

“What, do you plan to arrest us, too?” The Magistrate looks nervously at the Marines and their looks of determination. “Because you do not want to do that.” Weir warns as Lorne and his men bring their weapons to bear on the Magistrate. Elizabeth and the Magistrate lock gazes for a moment, then the Magistrate nods in resignation and gestures to his guards to stand down. They step out of the way and let Weir and her team leave.

* * *

Outside the puddle jumper Ronon and Rayne see some prisoners returning, the big man calls inside the Jumper.

“Party's over.”

“And we were having such a good time.” Sheppard says as he comes out of the Jumper and watches as the prisoners make their way cautiously towards the Jumper. “All right, let's see if we can hold them off.” He goes back inside to McKay. “As soon as you get the DHD back online, dial the gate and make a run for it. When you get back to Atlantis, start working on those sandwiches. We'll be right behind you.”

“Two minutes! Hold them that long, we're good to go.”

* * *

They wait until the path seems clear, then run off, Teyla and Ronon going to one side of the path, Rayne and John to the other. Taking cover in the bushes, Teyla picks up a thin branch from the ground and snaps it across her knee to make two fighting sticks. John, copying the idea, picks up another branch and slams it down onto his knee, only to wince and hobble when it's too thick to break.

He grabs his knee and has to fight not to yell, while beside him Rayne bites her lip to avoid laughing, John notices it and glares at her. “Not a word.” He threatens as he bends down and picks up a shorter, but equally thick, branch.

Rayne purses her lips, biting back a retort as she cracks her knuckles, the two of them break cover and maneuver behind some prisoners. Ronon and Teyla break cover and run deeper into the bushes as a couple of prisoners run up, crouching down near the area that they just left.

As a third man runs up, John jumps out and slams his branch across his back, then into his stomach, finally using the branch to cut his legs from under him. Rayne takes out another two men with her bare hands, Teyla takes on another prisoner with her sticks. Ronon, unarmed, fights two men simultaneously. The fight is evenly matched for some time, but eventually more prisoners arrive, and some of them are wielding the team's guns while others have bows and arrows aimed at them.

But before they can put the men down, more prisoners armed with their SGA weapons come up on them.

“Don't move!”

The four stop and raise their hands, dropping the makeshift weapons to the ground.

* * *

“That's it! I did it! We're ready to dial!” McKay shouts in triumph, but as he turns his smile drops as he sees that Torrell and his men are back.

“See that? I knew you could do it.”

* * *

Other prisoners have brought back the rest of the team, forcing them to their knees, hands placed behind their heads. They force Ronon apart from the others and onto his knees, none of them noticing the brunette’s eyes beginning to glow.

“Kill him.”

“Oh, no, no. You don't have to do that. If you want me to dial the gate for you, that's fine. There are hundreds of suitable planets out there you can go to.” McKay shouts trying to reason with Torrell.

“Yes, and there are hundreds of unsuitable planets you can send me to, aren't there?”

“Yeah, but I won't send you to one of those.”

“I think our best option is to just come with you, to your planet… provided you got more of these lying around there, do you?”

“Forget it.” Sheppard states.

“I'm sorry?”

“We'll dial you another address. You can go through. But we're not taking you home.”

“You are aware of the fact that we have all of your weapons pointed at you, right?”

“Yeah, well, you're going to murder us the minute we step through the gate anyways. What difference does it make?”

“That's very distrustful.”

Suddenly they all hear a humming sound coming from above, all eyes turn towards the sky and McKay mumbles in horror, “Oh no…”

A Wraith cruiser is making its way slowly toward them, as if coming in for a landing.

* * *

Inside of Lorne’s Jumper he cruises them over the water toward the island, bringing up the HUD display. “We've got a Wraith cruiser headed for the island, and I'm picking up several more on approach outside the atmosphere.”

He cloaks the Jumper even before Weir responds.

“Go to stealth mode. Let's find our guys before they do.”

* * *

“What is that? What is that?” Torrell hollers as he walks over standing in close proximity to Ronon.

“It's a Wraith cruiser, and trust me, you don't want to be around when it gets here.” Sheppard tells him.

Torrell continues to stare into the sky, using the distraction to his advantage Ronon takes his stunner from Torrell, clocking him across the face with it before he can react, then points it at the armed prisoners. Torrell points his other gun at Ronon egging the large man on, “Come on.”

“Wait, wait.” Sheppard shouts hoping to pause them all from starting a shootout, he turns to McKay. “Dial the gate.”

The men continue to glare at one another, the prisoners inching in from the outer edges of the circle, pointing the SGA weapons at the team. Torrell shouts to McKay to halt what he is doing, “Stop!”

“Enough!” A booming voice cuts through the air causing the prisoners to momentarily falter and clutch their heads; Rayne stands before Torrell, her aqua-eyes glowing bright causing him to shrink back slightly. “There is another way.”

John steps up standing beside her reiterating her point, “If all the prisoners get off this island, where do you think that ship will go?”

The cruiser is getting closer as McKay shouts out, “What? Oh, no, no, no, no, no, no, no. No! We've got a big problem in here!”

Sheppard and others rush in. “What's wrong?”

“I lost power to the DHD.”

“Why?”

“I told you the power feed would be intermittent at best. We should've dialed when I patched it instead of standing around talking—”

“Can you fix it?”

“I don't know.”

“They're right on top of us.” Ronon points out.

“We could shoot them down.” Torrell offers, clearly knowing nothing about the Wraith ships.

Teyla shakes her head, “Neither your weapons nor ours will damage it.”

“What about the drones? Can you patch enough power to arm them?” Sheppard asks Rodney.

“They're not as intricate as the DHD. Maybe—maybe—maybe one, given the time constraints.”

“Then do it.”

“Can one drone shoot down an entire Wraith cruiser?” Teyla enquires.

“Maybe we'll get a lucky shot. McKay?”

Rodney is up under the panel working on the console, “Almost… just give me one more… and… okay! We're armed! Go, before the power cuts out again!”

Sheppard activates the controls and fires a single drone, which flies up and impacts the belly of the cruiser, doing significant damage.

* * *

“Did you see that?” Lorne asks from inside their jumper.

“A drone.” Weir confirms.

* * *

“We scored a hit. That's either going to buy us time or piss 'em off.” Sheppard announces as he rises from the pilot’s seat.

“If they didn't know we were here, they sure as hell do now.” McKay adds.

 _“Colonel Sheppard, you damaged the Wraith cruiser…”_ Weir’s voice comes over the radio Torrell is holding. _“…and it's leaving the area. But there are two more cruisers incoming.”_

Torrell hands over the radio to Sheppard, “Here.”

“Elizabeth, where are you?”

_“We're in Jumper 2. We're cloaked, directly above you. Are you all right?”_

“Our jumper's disabled. Right now, I need you to dial the gate to one of the back-up planets to the Alpha site. Doesn't matter which one.”

 _“Understood.”_ She nods to Lorne. “Do it.”

* * *

The Stargate engages and Sheppard yells to everyone crowded outside of the jumper. “Okay, everyone who wanted off of this planet… now's your chance!”

The prisoners run for the Stargate not needing to be told twice.

“Time to go.”

“Why should we trust you? Huh?”

“If you want to stay, stay. I really don't give a damn, but you are not coming home with us!”

Eldon stands up in objection, “But I—”

Sheppard waves him off, “Yeah, yeah, yeah, you can come.”

Eldon sinks back down in relief. Torrell thinks about it for a moment, then gives a half-hearted salute and leaves. Ronon gives him a predatory smile as he leaves.

“Elizabeth I need you to keep the gate open until the last of them go through, then shut it down. Dial Atlantis.”

_“We can land and pick you up.”_

“Negative, just keep the gate open. We'll take it from there. Stay in stealth mode till the Wraith have gone away.”

 _“Acknowledged.”_ Weir hesitantly replies.

Dozens of prisoners, now including women, rush for the nearby gate. In less than a minute the group hears the gate shut down again

“Here comes another cruiser.” John notices through the front windshield of the jumper.

* * *

“Dial Atlantis.” Weir orders and Lorne starts to dial. “We're dialing. Head for the gate.”

* * *

Sheppard leaves the radio behind and they all run out. Above them as the damaged cruiser limps away with smoke trailing from it, a second cruiser starts to descend and fires at the fleeing team. The team hurries to the gate amid the cruiser firing on them as they run, causing explosions around them. They throw themselves through the active wormhole just as one lucky blast hits the ground at the base of the gate, just a moment too late for the Wraith.

* * *

“They're through.” Lorne reports and Weir sags back in relief as the second cruiser moves away back towards the mainland; where from the supposed safety of his office the Magistrate watches in silent horror as a cruiser descends into the city.


	6. Trinity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer - I do not own Stargate Atlantis, any of the characters or the events depicted in this story. I only own my character Rayne, her background and family, also anything not privy to the show.
> 
> Thank you to those that have favorited or followed this story.
> 
> As always reviews are appreciated!
> 
> Enjoy!

* * *

Sheppard guides the Puddle Jumper through another space gate above yet another planet that Weir wanted them to check out. Rayne was lying on the bench in the rear relaxing as she listened to Rodney chastise her friend about how much he ate before a mission; which was comical coming from the man who was perpetually hungry.

“I'm just saying, as a team veteran, to the new guy—heavy lunch before mission departure, bad idea. I mean, even with the inertial dampeners, this whole flying thing is best done on an empty stomach.”

“Yeah, well, I've got a pretty strong stomach.” Ronon smirks as he ties his mass of dreadlocks back with a leather cord.

“Hey, I can eat frozen dinners without thawing them, and sometimes it even affects me.”

“McKay, are you reading anything?” Sheppard grates out between clenched teeth, thoroughly annoyed with Rodney already.

Rodney turns around to a console behind his seat. “Oh. Nothing. Life signs from the planet are negative.”

“Then it is a shame. From what we read in the Atlantis database, the Dorandans were a wonderful race of people.” Teyla says with a sigh.

“Well, the database is over ten thousand years old. You can bet things have changed around here.” McKay replies.

Ronon stands up out of his chair seeing something, “Sheppard.” His tone of voice draws Rayne to her feet beside him.

John looks, and sees that they are flying towards a debris field above the planet. The debris is made up of broken parts of ships. “Okay. That's not something you see every day.”

“There was a great battle here.” Teyla concludes as they continue to fly over larger pieces of debris. “That is a hive ship.”

“That was a hive ship.” Ronon says as he looks out at the pieces of the ship floating in space.

“Something put a lot of holes in it all right. We should check it out.”

McKay doesn’t like Sheppard’s idea, “Whoa, whoa, whoa. What if whatever put holes in it wants to put holes in us?”

“Like you said, a lot's changed in ten thousand years.”

* * *

John moves the Jumper closer, descending through the debris to the planet. As it breaks through the clouds, the Jumper skims over a ruined city. Thunder and lightning strike it.

“That would explain the lack of life signs.” McKay states staring at the destruction around them.

“This is what usually happens when you fight back.” Ronon comments.

“These folks took out a fleet of Wraith ships. I'd say they did a pretty good job fighting back.” Sheppard theories.

Suddenly McKay turns form his computer, “Hold on. I'm picking up faint energy readings, coming from (pointing) there. Well, that explains how they would be able to put up such a good fight.”

“How?”

“Because… they were Ancients.” McKay surmises as John moves the Jumper towards the one undamaged building that remains. A large weapon of some sort is on the roof.

* * *

Sheppard lands the Jumper on top of the building. They leave the Jumper and descend a ladder into the dark facility, their flashlight beams proceeding them as they search their surroundings.

“Definitely Ancient design. Their latest stuff, too.” He blows onto the console sending up a cloud of dust thick enough to hinder his vision for a moment. “Their latest being ten thousand years old.”

“It looks a lot like the labs we've found on Atlantis.” Sheppard notices.

“So this was one of their outposts?” Ronon wonders as he searches the outer edges of the room.

“Yet the ancestors made no mention of their presence here in their database. Why?” Teyla hypothesizes.

“Well, let's find out. Can you power it up?”

“Working on it.” McKay mumbles as he works on an Ancient tablet while the others continue searching around.

“I've got two bodies here.” John announces as he shines his flashlight on the skeletal human-looking corpses.

“Two more over here, John.” Rayne echoes from a room to the right of him.

“I've got three more over here.” Ronon shouts from a long tunnel that ended in an airlock door. “Whatever happened here, no one came back to claim the dead.”

John squats down by the bodies, “Can't tell if they were fed on by the Wraith.”

“Yeah, something killed them.”

“Something killed everyone on this world.” Teyla comments.

“Then why is this outpost, if that's what it is, still intact? It doesn't make sense. What do you think, Rodney?”

The power comes on followed by the lights and Rodney whoops in joy. “Hah. Sorry, I uh, wasn't listening, but it just struck me that this is an Ancient outpost. Why would the Wraith leave it intact?”

The others exchange glances before John speaks, “That's a good question.”

Rodney not realizing they were mocking him focuses on the tablet in his hands. “Huh. All right. So…”

* * *

Sheppard and his team then return to Atlantis where they fill Dr. Weir in on their discovery. “So it's a military research facility?” She questions.

“From what we can tell, it's a ground-based version of the satellite weapon we used to destroy that hive ship.” Sheppard tells her.

“With one major exception—firepower. I mean, if that single outpost is responsible for destroying an entire Wraith fleet—” McKay adds jovially.

“And you're sure it was this weapon than destroyed all those Wraith ships?”

John nods, “It had to be. There's nothing on the planet that suggests the Dorandans had anything capable of inflicting anywhere near that much damage.”

“If we could learn of such technology, we could defend other worlds from being culled.” Teyla says.

“It didn't save the Dorandans.” Ronon mentions feeling the need to remind them that everyone on that planet was dead.

“Yeah, but at the end of the day, the outpost was still standing, and that means, uh… Well, I'm not sure what that means, but it means something definitely worth finding out.” Rodney argues, not willing to let go of the scientific possibilities.

“Colonel?” Weir asks wanting to know what he thought.

“He's right. It's definitely worth sending a research team back.”

“Good! Well, give me Optican and Collins, and Zelenka, if he's over the stomach flu. We'll try to access the computer's logbooks, see if we can decipher them—”

“Okay. Okay. Easy sell. Go.” Weir concedes giving them the greenlight.

“Oh. Good.” McKay says before he rushes out. The others exchange looks at his enthusiasm.

* * *

Since they didn’t need the entire team tied up in the research mission, Teyla, Rayne and Ronon were excused from partaking in the mission back. Ronon had ideas of using this time to go out and find a few more things for Rayne, he was crafting something else for her; but now that they were not needed for the mission he felt it would be wrong to disappear and leave her to the mercy of the Atlanteans.

But it seemed as though luck was on his side as he saw her donning her gear and walking towards the gate room. “Rayne!” He hollered causing her to stop as he jogged up to her in the hallway. “Where you going?”

“Oh, Colonel Sheppard thought it would be good for me to tag along, give me some more field time. I guess he’s being pressured about adding outsiders to his team by Stargate Command and he wants good things to report back. Did you have plans for us?”

Ronon shook his head trying not to seem too exuberant about being alone that it offended her. “No, I didn’t have any plans for us, I’m just hanging around here today. But we can always do something when you get back. How does a dinner date sound?”

Rayne smiled brightly, her eyes emitting their soft glow, “I’d like that. It’s a date.” She rose up onto her tip-toes and kissed his cheek gently. “See you tonight, Ro.”

“Be safe.” He called to her as she turned and continued walking down the hall. After assuring that she was out of sight he turned and ran down the opposite hallway towards Teyla’s room. He knew that she was going off-world and was hoping that she would be alright with him tagging along. He stood outside of her room trying to act casual as he waited for her to come out, when she did he promptly ran up to her.

“Teyla. Um… I heard you were heading off-world on a personal mission.”

“To Belkan, yes.”

“Sounds interesting.”

She smiles at him, and he returns the smile, she can see the eagerness in his eyes to go along. “The Belkans possess a particular disease-resistant strain of flax seed, which would double the yield of our crops on the mainland. In exchange, I intend to offer Athosian manpower to aid in their harvest. Still interested?”

“Uh, this place… has everything I could want, don't get me wrong, but, uh—”

“Sometimes you feel the need to go somewhere else.”

“Anywhere else.”

“I know the feeling.”

“Plus I was hoping to find some things for Rayne and since she’s going to be off-world with Sheppard, it’s the perfect time. So?”

Teyla smiles, “Bring only weapons you can conceal.”

“I'll keep it to a bare minimum.” He grins before dashing off to his room to collect his things.

* * *

Back inside of the Ancient facility on Doranda at least have a dozen scientists are at work in the lab. Sheppard arrives and goes to look through an observation window into a large chamber, lit from above. He turns hearing Zelenka and McKay arguing once again, as they did so very often when they worked together.

“I'm telling you, at least point-o-nine percent.”

“Oh, please. Please, move the decimal place. I mean, it's impossible, for God's sake.” McKay grumbles.

“Have we figured out what this is?” Sheppard asks interrupting the two scientists.

“No.” Rodney snaps.

“I wouldn't say no. No, we have a theory.”

“But we don't know yet.”

“No, but based on the shielding around the chamber, what else could it be?”

“Have you tried turning it on?” John offers.

“That's what we're working on. The problem is that there's no direct link between it and the main power control systems, which, among other things led us to theorize it's an ancillary power supply for the weapon systems.”

Sheppard grins at McKay’s explanation, “Cool.”

Rodney points to John’s face while looking at Radek. “See that? See? See the way he lights up at the mention of that? It's like Dr. Vogel at the mention of pastry.”

“They found out a way to soup up their space guns?” John questions still grinning wide.

“Yes, but it's much more than that.” Zelenka comments.

“The sticking point is that there's no tie between the power generator and the primary capacitor.”

“Yeah, meaning they would have to channel the power directly into the weapon.”

Rodney smiles smugly at John, “Which, I'm sure, means nothing to you.”

“It means they could fire multiple bursts without having to store up more power for the next firing sequence.” Sheppard says confidently.

McKay is reluctantly impressed, “Yes. Very good.”

“Which leads me back to “cool.”

“Yes, but it only makes sense if we're right.” Zelenka says holding up the small black computer in his hand.

“About what?”

“Tell him.”

“Not yet.” McKay protests.

“Come on, McKay. You read the equations. What else could it be? An Ancient typo?”

“Well, we know they're not perfect, because they're all dead. Look, I just… I don't want you to get all excited over nothing.”

“Well, maybe you're right.” John offers, he is over curious now at what McKay is hiding.

“All right, I'll give you a hint. It seems the Ancients were experimenting with high-energy physics on a level that we've never seen before.”

Sheppard is visibly underwhelmed, “Wow.”

“Yes, “wow.” I just… I want to be sure.”

“I'll do my best to wait.” John says humoring the two men before he leaves to go find Rayne, they hadn’t really spoken since their last mission.

* * *

Rayne was standing on the roof leaning against the side of the Jumper, staring up at the alien sky above when she heard someone walking up behind her. She turned putting her back against the craft as John walked up, shoving his hands in his pocket and leaning back against the ship beside her.

“I’m sorry, Rayne.” He said followed by a deep sigh, his lips curving into a frown as he turned his head to look at her. But anything he was planning on saying was forgotten as he met her aqua gaze; her eyes captivated him, pulling him into their depths like a black hole as his mind began conjuring up images that would ultimately end up having his spine ripped out of his mouth if Ronon ever discovered them.

“John?” Rayne called his name softly as she noticed the faraway look in his eyes, as though he was no longer on this planet. “John?” Again she called to him, but still there was no response, no indication that he heard her.

“Colonel Sheppard?” She employed a different tactic this time hoping to elicit a different response as she gently laid her hand on his arm.

“Huh?” He said rousing himself from his torrid dreams.

She wasn’t sure if it was hearing his formal title or her touch that brought him back to reality, but whichever it was she was grateful. “Are you all right?”

“Yeah. I’m fine.” John said shaking his head as if trying to clear out the fog that had settled in his mind; that and the erotic images of Rayne that played like a film-reel in the front of his mind.

“Rayne, I’m sorry for the way I have been treating you. It was my idea to use your voice as a weapon to protect us, and I have since kept you on the sidelines every time you could have helped.”

“Trust has to be earned, John. I know that.” She said with a slight shrug of her shoulders.

John quickly shook his head, he had to dispel any notions that she had about him doubting her. “No. I do trust you, Rayne. The truth is that I was doubting myself. I know how taking lives in the arena made you feel, and I was afraid that I was putting you in the same position as the Wraith by asking you to use it for us. How could I ask you to trust me and put your life in my hands, if I was using you just as they did?”

“John, never compare yourself to the Wraith. You gave me a choice that they never did. You are nothing like them, you are a good kind man.” Rayne said as she turned towards him, laying her hands on his arms that were crossed over his chest. “I trust you with my life John Sheppard. I hope one day you will trust me with yours.”

A smile tugged at the corners of his mouth as he once more looked into her aqua orbs, again visions of her filling his mind. He desperately wanted to pull her into his arms and press his lips to hers; but he held himself at bay as he remembered that his friend Ronon had already fallen for the brunette beauty. “I already do.”

She smiled brightly before leaning forward and pressing a gentle kiss to his cheek, and John had to clench his arms against his body to keep from reaching out and grabbing her. Gently backing up a step so as not to offend her he cleared his throat, “Um, we should get back inside. Don’t need Rodney blowing anything up.”

She nodded leading the way back towards the staircase, behind her John let out a deep breath as he watched her hips sway and her perfect ass in his mind encased in her tight black pants; reaching down he subtly tried to adjust himself through his pants. God he needed a cold shower.

* * *

Inside of a conference room on Belkan, Teyla and Ronon negotiate with the locals. “The manpower that you are demanding is outrageous. You would turn my people into nothing more than indentured slaves to serve your farms.” Teyla snaps after hearing what they wanted from her and her people.

“It would seem that you have nothing else of value to trade but your people.”

A man enters with a tray of drinks and Teyla calls to him, “Mattas… You know full well my offer is fair.”

“I'm sorry, Teyla. If you had something of more value to offer… Technology, weapons…”

“You've heard my terms.”

“Hmm. Then our business is done here.”

Ronon pulls a knife out of his sleeve and angrily stabs the point down into the wooden table. “She said her offer is fair.”

They stand and face each other across the table, Ronon clearly the taller of the two. “I say it isn't.”

“Well, I say it is.”

* * *

Ronon and Teyla exit the building into the primitive village. They are carrying bags of seeds. Teyla drops hers and turns to face Ronon.

“What?” Ronon says seeing the anger on her face.

“I had the situation under control.”

“It didn't look like it.”

“So you came to my rescue? You have no idea what is at stake during these negotiations. My people depend on me.”

“They were taking advantage of you.”

“No, they were not, but that is what I wanted them to think. A negotiation is a delicate process. The words spoken are often meaningless.”

Mattas sees them from a nearby staircase and calls out, “Teyla!” He then goes inside to come around to meet them.

“Do you want me to—” Ronon asks cautiously.

“No. Go. Gather our things. I will meet you at the gate.”

He leaves with their things as Mattas runs up to Teyla, “It was a mistake to force Hendon's hand. You'll only pay for it next time.”

“I know.”

“Your friend is not Athosian?”

“No. Ronon is the only survivor of a world known as Sateda. He saved the life of a friend of mine. In return, we offered him sanctuary.”

“If Sateda is his home-world, then he is not the only survivor. There is a man in this village who also claims to be from there.” Mattas explains and Teyla’s face conveys her shock.

* * *

Dr. Weir walks into the control room responding to the intercom page she received, “What have we got, Sergeant?”

“It's Colonel Sheppard, Ma'am.”

“This is Weir. Go ahead, Colonel.”

* * *

The Puddle Jumper flies back through the debris field toward the orbital Stargate. “We're on our way back. Rodney wants to fill you in.”

_“I take it you've found something interesting.”_

“Interesting? How about the greatest discovery of all time?”

“He's pretty excited.”

_“So I hear. He couldn't even wait until he got back.”_

“I wanted to send an encoded data-burst directly from the outpost to the secure network in my lab while the gate was active. Now.”

The technician at the console readies his computer, _“Receiving transmission. Transferring data.”_ He looks round at the screen behind him as data scrolls across it.

_“Care to fill me in so I can be excited too?”_

“It's a weapon—” John starts to say but Rodney interrupts him.

“It is much, much more than a weapon. We think we've stumbled across the Ancients' last great discovery. It was too late to win the war for them, but if I can finish the work they started—”

_“What is it?”_

“It is the ultimate power source. Something that would make zero-point modules seem like alkaline batteries in comparison.”

* * *

Once they had returned to Atlantis the group joined Elizabeth and the newly arrived Colonel Caldwell inside of her office. Rayne, once again being drug around to participate in every aspect of team life grumbled as she sat on the couch beside John.

“Why do I have to be here?”

Sheppard leaned over like he was stretching and whispered, his lips tickling her ear. “If I have to be stuck in this room with the boss, the egghead and that dick. You have to suffer with me.”

Rayne let out a snort of laughter that she tried to mask with a cough as she covered her mouth, causing Caldwell to turn a judgmental eye on her.

“Why don’t we continue this when all the non-essential personnel are not in the room?”

Her laughter immediately ceased as her anger spiked, her eyes flashing which she noticed made Caldwell flinch and she internally smiled; so there was a crack in his façade.

John calmly laid a hand on her shoulder bringing her attention back to him and subduing her anger. “Rayne is a part of our team and today is my right hand, she goes where I go.” He relaxed back onto the couch when he heard Caldwell mumble something under his breath that sounded like, _bitch_. In a split second he was on his feet, staring Caldwell in the eyes, “Do you have a problem with my team… Sir?”

Caldwell shook his head quickly, he may have been a higher rank than the Lieutenant Colonel, but if there was one person on Atlantis that you did not want to piss off, it was John Sheppard; and insulting Rayne seemed to be a quick way to anger him.

“Continue please, Rodney.” Elizabeth said as she sat down at her desk.

“It was called Project Arcturus, and from what we can tell, its ultimate goal was to render Zed PMs obsolete.”

“How?” Weir questions.

He uses the large displays to illustrate, “A zero-point module is an artificially created region of subspace-time. It's kind of like a miniature universe in a bottle.”

“It extracts vacuum energy from this artificial region of subspace-time until it reaches maximum entropy.” Zelenka says as he catches up and enters the room.

“So what's different about this thing?” Caldwell asks.

“Project Arcturus was attempting to extract vacuum energy from our own space-time, making it potentially as powerful as the scope of the universe itself.”

“This strikes me as something the Ancients would've tried first, even before ZPMs.”

“And they may have, but extracting zero-point energy from our own universe is… well, it's definitely trickier.” McKay says with a grin.

“Explain “trickier.” Elizabeth says as she sits up straighter in her chair.

“Well, because we actually have to live in our own universe, it presents a whole range of problems.” Zelenka tells them.

“Well, obviously it's not that easy, or Atlantis wouldn't still rely on ZPMs.” Caldwell states.

“Well, you're right. The Ancients couldn't make it work.” John says flatly.

“I said I wanted to do all the talking.”

“Come on, Rodney. Arcturus was a total failure.”

“Failure, yes. Total, no. Look, the Ancients were losing the war against the Wraith when work on Arcturus began. If they could have made it work it could have turned the tide of war. I mean, we're talking about their own Manhattan Project.”

“The outpost was ordered by the Ancients in Atlantis to defend the Dorandan people using their weapons powered by this new power source.”

“Yeah, yes, but despite their strong reservations that it was not ready to be tested under battle conditions.” Zelenka added in.

“Well, the point is, the Wraith won.”

“Yeah, but the Dorandans still inflicted massive damage on the attacking Wraith fleet.” McKay said adding his two cents.

“I'm not saying they didn't put up a hell of a fight.”

“The logs indicate there was a major malfunction.” Zelenka informs them, both he and Sheppard trying to get them to understand how dangerous this was, but Rodney was having none of it.

“Well yes, the Ancients in the bunker were forced to shut everything down, including the weapon.”

“The Wraith sent more ships, the Dorandans got wiped out.” John mentions making McKay roll his eyes.

“So if the malfunction hadn't occurred, the Ancients would've saved the planet?” Caldwell theorizes.

“Definitely.”

“Possibly. Don't sugarcoat this Rodney.” Sheppard tells him waving a finger in his direction.

“The Ancient scientists running Arcturus were rushed into testing before they had perfected a means of effectively controlling the power output. I believe if they'd had more time, history would've played out differently on that planet. Possibly in this galaxy.”

Caldwell sighs, “I won't deny that this is something that we'd dearly love to get our hands on, but the Ancients were a pretty bright bunch.”

“And desperate and losing a war they'd already been fighting for a hundred years. More importantly, they were—they were, like…” He holds his finger and thumb a few millimeters apart. “…this close.”

“And you believe you can finish their work?” Weir questions.

“I do.” Rodney states confidently.

Zelenka nods in agreement, “We do.”

John and Rayne look to one another before they nod and reply in tandem, pointing to the two scientists. “They do.”

* * *

Work gets started immediately inside McKay’s lab as he issues instructions to his staff. “All right, I need everyone's attention, please. What we've got here… I need this code divided into sections and each one double-checked…”

Minutes later he is arguing with Zelenka, “No, you're not listening to me!”

“It's not going to—” Zelenka snaps, but Rodney cuts him off saying, “I'm telling you this one right here is wrong.”

After that he goes back to barking orders at his techs. “The whole point here is that these numbers here need to be corrected. Unless they're corrected—” On a computer screen, the message “Simulation Failed” flashes up. “There you go. Simulation failed.” He shoves a sandwich into his mouth, sits down at the screen and starts to type.

They keep running simulations that all fail.

* * *

Back inside of the ancient facility on Doranda, Sheppard takes a heavy case from a scientist on the ladder.

“That's heavy. So, I need that over there. Thank you.” McKay tells him pointing over to the corner.

* * *

In a tube-like passageway, Zelenka and another scientist work. McKay speaks to Zelenka over the radio. “I want you to pull the crystal. Pull it when I say go, all right?”

Zelenka pulls the crystal out before Rodney gives the word and the power shuts down, Rodney sighs as he shakes his head in annoyance.

* * *

Later, McKay is in the command access tube and Zelenka is in the Ancient lab. “I think we have it.”

McKay puts the crystal in, and the command access tube lights up. In the lab, Zelenka smiles. “That's it!”

* * *

In Belkan Teyla and Ronon walk into the local village pub, she is seeking out the other Satedan man that Mattas told her about. She approaches the bartender who is busy cleaning glasses and asks, “We are looking for a man named Solen. Do you know him?”

“Upstairs.”

“Thank you.”

They walk up the stairs to where a group is gathered at a table, listening to a man telling a story.

“Was I afraid? Of course I was, but my people were counting on me. Now, I was alone, and I was low on ammo, but I managed to take out the three Wraith guards and gain access to the ship.”

“Liar.” Ronon snaps from behind the man.

The man angrily stands up and turns to face his accuser, “What did you say?” Ronon comes up the stairs into full view and Solen grins. “Ronon!?”

“There were two Wraith guarding that cruiser, and he wasn't alone.” He grins at Solen, who laughs delightedly and the two of them embrace. When they pull back Ronon nods to his companion, “Uh, Teyla Emmagan, Solen Sincha. We served in the same regiment on Sateda.”

“I am honored.”

“You two make a nice match. Congratulations.”

“We are friends, nothing more.” Teyla assures him before she nudges Ronon. “His heart belongs to another.”

“Oh really? Do tell.” Solen encourages.

Ronon sighs, he pulls a small photo out of his jacket taken of Rayne courtesy of Sheppard, when they had been messing around with his Polaroid camera a few weeks ago. “Her name’s Rayne. She’s an Arcadian.”

He hands the photo to Solen who takes it with a grin and lets out a wolf whistle. “A Siren? Wow, Ronon. Man you are only lucky son of a gun.”

Ronon shakes his head as he takes the photo back, looking at his friend like he’s a mirage. “For years, I believed I was the only survivor.”

“So you don't know about the others?”

“What others?”

“Before the city fell, a few of us managed to make it to the shelters west of the capital. Over three hundred civilians found their way there, too. When we emerged, we realized there was nothing to salvage, so we left. All of us.”

As he speaks, Ronon becomes quiet, as if stunned.

“To where?” Teyla asks.

“Some came here, some went to Manaria.”

Ronon smiles in disbelief, “Three hundred.”

“Drink, Ronon, and rejoice—you're not alone!” Solen bellows before the two men hug again. “Yeah!”

* * *

Back on Doranda, Rayne is standing beside Sheppard as McKay double and triple-checks his figures.

“Everything's been triple-checked. Power levels are holding steady in all computer simulations.”

“Fire it up.” Sheppard orders.

“All right. Attention, all personnel. Stand by for power-up on my mark. Three, two, one… Mark.”

Radek activates the controls, an energy field forms around the power source in the chamber.

* * *

Inside the pub, Ronon and Solen are laughing and drinking, clearly intoxicated. “Oh, man. To see Kell's face when he sees you… Yeah, it's true.”

“Kell's alive?” Ronon asks his face becoming serious.

“And his family. They settled on Belsa. Run this big trading operation over there.”

This information seems to sober Ronon up immediately, “When were you going to tell me this?”

“Honestly? I was going to wait until you drank a little more.”

Ronon smiles, “Then you've seen him?”

“Yeah, he comes around now and then to trade weapons with the Belkans. He's got his own private army now.”

“Is this Kell a friend?” Teyla asks noticing the clear shift in Ronon’s behavior.

“Oh, he's more like kin. He was Ronon's Task Master during his military training. There is no closer bond.”

Ronon smiles but perhaps uneasily, “None.”

“To reunions.” Solen says as they clang their tankards together.

“To reunions.” As Solen laughs, Ronon clinks his tankard against Teyla’s, then drinks, his mind clearly somewhere else.

* * *

McKay and Zelenka are in the main lab as they keep a close eye on the computer screens. “Radek, talk to me.”

“I'm picking up some minor power fluctuations. Chamber temperature's holding steady. There it goes again.”

Sheppard and Rayne are watching the power source through the observation window. “Is everything okay?” John questions.

“Everything's fine. The containment bottle was designed to automatically compensate for any sudden changes in energy output.”

“This never happened in the simulations.” Zelenka mentions warily.

“Maybe we should abort.” Sheppard offers.

“I said it's fine. Collins. See if you can boost more power to the field manually.”

“You got it.” Collins says before taking his leave.

McKay makes more entries at his console, Sheppard looking on with worry while Rayne stays close to the window watching. “Okay.”

Collins heads for the Command Access Tube. Putting on a pair of safety specs, he takes a laptop, goes into the Access Tube and closes the door behind him. He goes over to a panel at the far end where the crystal controls are and opens it.

“Prepare for test firing, on my mark.” McKay announces.

In the Access Tube, energy is glowing at the end of the corridor. As Collins touches a crystal inside the panel, the energy suddenly spikes and a power wave surges out into the room, engulfing him. He screams and falls to the floor writhing in agony. In the Control Room, alarms sound.

“Levels just spiked into the red!” Zelenka shouts as on his screen, the word “Overload” flashes.

“What?”

“Shut it down! Shut it all down!” Sheppard yells.

“I'm trying.”

“The interface is not responding.”

“All right, I've already switched to back-ups.”

“The levels are going off the scale!”

“McKay!” Sheppard yells.

“I have given the command to shut down. Something's creating an overload.”

“Then we should evacuate.”

“Just give me a few seconds.”

“We may not have that time.”

The power sounds start to diminish, and Zelenka's displays show the energy flow returning to green levels. “Wait. Wait. Wait. It's stabilizing. The generator is offline.”

“What the hell just happened?” John asks angrily.

“Obviously there was a surge of some kind… Look, Collin… Collins!” They rush to the command access tube door. “Collins!”

He runs for the Command Access Tube. Radek, Rayne and John follow. They open the door to the Tube and see Collins lying on the floor. Smoke is rising from his body, his hands are badly burned and the index and middle fingers of his right hand are fused together.

* * *

Once they had returned to Atlantis, Beckett took possession of Collins’ body and performed a standard autopsy before filing his report. He then joined the others inside the briefing room as he announced his findings, handing out reports to each member. “Officially, my report will indicate Dr. Collins died due to radiation exposure, causing severe burns to well over ninety percent of his body.”

“But it was more than that?” Weir questions concerned.

“Aye, much more. To be honest, I have no idea what sort of radiation it was. I've never seen or heard of cellular decay this massive, not when exposure only lasted mere seconds.”

“Collins’ next of kin have been notified.” Sheppard says solemnly from his seat in between Caldwell and Rayne, the latter giving his hand a comforting squeeze.

Elizabeth nods, “Good. What went wrong?”

Zelenka stands up and uses a display to illustrate as he speaks. “We're still analyzing data from the test. All we know for certain was there was a massive power surge, which in turn caused the containment field to expand asymmetrically in the direction of the command access tube. As to why…”

“How about human error?” Caldwell snarks from his seat.

Rodney, lost in grief and thought until now, reacts to this. “Excuse me?”

“Well, according to your report, during the tests, Dr. Collins made an adjustment to the containment field. Isn't it possible that he triggered the surge himself?”

“Are you looking for a scapegoat, Colonel?” Weir accuses.

“Not at all, Doctor. I'm admittedly looking for a rationale that would allow Dr. McKay to continue his very important work. Is there something wrong with that?”

“No.” Rodney states. “Collins knew the system just as well as any of us. He wouldn't have made that kind of mistake. Everything was going well, and everyone did their job.”

“Then what?”

“I don't know. In terms of physics, it shouldn't have happened.”

“We're still analyzing the data from the accident. It's going to take time—” Zelenka says before he is cut off by Rodney.

“What I do know is the device did what it was supposed to do.”

“No, Rodney, it didn't.” Rayne stated.

“Well, apart from the obvious containment issues—” He said arguing against her, but he was stopped by Sheppard backing her up. “It overloaded, and you couldn't stop it.”

“But we won't know for sure until we go back down there and try again.”

“Try again? Are you serious?” John asks with wide eyes.

“Yes.”

John gives him an incredulous look, “A member of your team is in the morgue.”

“And I am responsible for his death. Yes, I am _painfully_ aware of that. I sent him in there, and I will have to live with that for the rest of my life.” His voice breaks briefly as Sheppard nods slightly in understanding. “But we have a responsibility to understand what happened and learn from it.”

“Rodney, we don't even know what went wrong.” Zelenka prods not wanting to upset the man any further.

“Which is why we have to go back there.” McKay snaps, his emotions firing on all cylinders.

“I know how important this is to you, Rodney, but we knew when we came to Atlantis that we might encounter certain technologies which, for the moment, are out of our reach.” Weir calmly says.

“It's not, in this case.”

“You have the data from your first attempt. You can run all the simulations you want.”

“Come on, Elizabeth, you really think the military's going to let this go, huh? At the very least, we should be the first ones in there to spearhead the research—”

“ _That's_ what this is about? You want to beat them to it? I'm sorry. The answer's no.” Elizabeth states before she leaves, followed by Beckett and Zelenka. McKay remains, clearly upset.

* * *

Teyla steadies Ronon as the two make their way into the room, the tall Satedan swaying on his feet. “I'm not tired. Why did we leave?”

She lets him fall onto the bed with a thud, picking up his legs and shoving them onto the bed as well. “I believe you've had enough.”

“I believe I have.” Ronon agrees with her.

“Goodnight.” She starts to go when Ronon’s voice stops her, “Teyla. There are three hundred of my people.” He puts his hand to his face, clearly moved as Teyla closes the door behind her.

Ronon sighs as he pulls Rayne’s picture out of his jacket and studies it closer than he had before. Seeing the waves crashing against the pier behind her as she sat on the edge, the wind blowing her long dark hair as the sun cast a shine on her silky locks. But what got him every time he looked at the picture were her eyes, glowing aqua orbs that sparkled when she smiled, just as they were in the photo. Ronon knew then that it had not been her voice that had captured him back in the pit, it was her eyes; and the longer he looked into them, the further into their depths did he fall.

“I’m not alone, Rayne.” He mumbled as he clutched her photo against his chest, the alcohol in his system lulling him to sleep. “I’m not alone.”

* * *

Night had fallen in Atlantis as most everyone inside had retreated to their quarters to rest. Rayne however found herself standing in the corridor outside of John’s room, her hand raised to swipe the doorbell.

Upon their return to Atlantis, she had went to Ronon’s room for their dinner date, only to find that the Satedan was nowhere to be found. Thinking that he perhaps had gotten busy doing something and didn’t realize the time, or that he simply did not know that she had returned; Rayne made her way up to the control room to ask Dr. Weir if she knew of his whereabouts.

Disappointment filled her as Elizabeth revealed that Ronon had accompanied Teyla on a bartering mission and would be staying overnight on the planet. Her chest ached as she walked back towards her quarters, not because he was off-world with another woman like most would assume; but because he had lied to her. He had stated that he had no plans for them, but clearly he had plans for himself and chose to keep it from her; and on top of that he had made a dinner date with her knowing that he would not be back.

Frowning she swiped her hand across the sensor alerting the room’s occupant to her presence. The door opened a moment later, a casually dressed John breaking into a smile as he found her in the hallway. “Hey, what’s up?”

She held up a small bag filled with food, “I don’t like eating alone, would you care to join me?”

He could clearly see her emotions swirling in her eyes, he could see the pain that she tried to blink away; he knew that she was supposed to have a dinner date with Ronon, and he couldn’t imagine the big guy finding something better to do then be with Rayne. Smiling he stepped to the side and swept his arm towards the living area, “I would be honored Ms. Dawn.”

The two sat down on the couch as Rayne pulled out the containers filled with that night’s dinner. He smiled gratefully as Rayne handed him a fork and they dug in; his mind telling him to shut up, but his heart told him to ask what was wrong.

“I thought you and Ronon had a dinner date tonight?” He asked softly, hoping that he didn’t make her feel worse.

She sighed taking a bite out of a French fry, “We did, but I guess he forgot. He went off-world with Teyla.”

“I’m sorry.” He said genuinely, before he offered her a wide smile. “But I hope I’m an acceptable substitute.”

Just as he was hoping she smiled, a shimmer crossing her aqua-eyes as she gave a light airy laugh.

“You’re not a substitute, John. I would gladly have dinner with you any time.”

“I’m gonna hold you to that.” He joked pointing a finger at her.

“You have my word.” She laughed.

* * *

For the next several hours the two of them sat around laughing and talking, telling stories of their lives to one another. They found they had a common love for surfing or as her people called it “water riding”, which John was more than surprised to find out that Rayne did; of course being from a planet made of water it kinda made complete sense to him. Being as that John owned a guitar and could play it quite well, Rayne taught him one of the songs that her father had enjoyed; refusing to actually sing it even though he was willing to put his comms device in his ear, she was not willing to chance trapping him. John also shared his love of football with Rayne, which she actually found that she enjoyed watching.

The two of them were battling in a game of poker, which John was regretting teaching to Rayne, as she was incredibly good at reading people; so she always seemed to know when he was bluffing, when his door chimed signaling someone outside.

He opened the door to find McKay standing there, his expression curious as he saw Rayne inside sitting on the floor by the couch. He turned back to Sheppard, the Colonel giving him an expected look which brought him back to why he was here in the first place. “Harry K. Daghlian.”

“Who?”

“He was a scientist. Worked on the Manhattan Project at Los Alamos. He was only 26 years old. Accidentally irradiated himself while performing a critical mass experiment on two half-spheres of plutonium. It took him a month to die, and while his body was slowly shutting down from radiation poisoning, you know what he did with his last thirty days? Hmm? He worked. He tried until his last breath to understand what had happened to him so that others could learn from the tragedy. So that his work, his death wouldn't be rendered meaningless.”

Sheppard nods but appears skeptical as Rodney continues talking. “Now, have you considered what would've happened if they'd just shut the project down after that?”

“This is different.”

“Is it? Collins' death is a pointless waste of life unless something comes of this, and I'm not sure that I can… I think I know what happened.”

“Let's hear it.”

“Can I come in?”

John glances back at Rayne before stating, “No.”

“The Ancients had it wrong. Our mistake was using their equations. Look, I just did the calculations again myself. I did them three times just to be sure, and I am positive the problem is in the automatic containment protocols.”

“Okay, what's your fix?”

“I'm proposing that we adjust the field strength manually.”

“You saw how fast it spiked on you.”

“So we don't operate the generator at anywhere near its potential. Look, there's no need to be greedy. Even operating at fifty percent, it'll still generate the power of a dozen Zed PMs.”

“How come the Ancients didn't figure this out?”

“Maybe they were caught up in the heat of battle, or maybe they thought they needed as much power as they could get. Maybe they weren't smart enough.”

“And you are?”

“No, I didn't say that, but I have the benefit of hindsight, they didn't.”

“Look, this is big. This is the wheel, the light bulb…the hot dog big.”

“Best-case scenario?”

“I win a Nobel Prize.”

John smiles before asking, “Worst-case scenario?”

“We tear a hole in the fabric of the universe.” Rodney sees Sheppard's alarm and quickly adds to his statement. “Which is much less likely to happen than the Nobel Prize. I mean, look, the risks are nothing compared to the potential benefits. Elizabeth will listen to you. I've never asked this of you before, but I think I've earned it. Trust me.”

* * *

Less than ten minutes later John found himself standing in Elizabeth’s office, trying to plead Rodney’s case, but so far it was to no avail.

“I've already made this decision, John.”

“If Dr. McKay says he's solved the problem, I don't see why we don't give him another shot.” Caldwell offers not seeing any harm in letting the scientist try again.

“Isn't the _Daedalus_ about ready to head back to Earth?” Weir comments, she’d had about enough of the Colonel’s input and so called help.

Caldwell scoffs, he knows how much his being in Atlantis irritates Weir. “Yes, we are, but I think you should know the Pentagon has taken a very keen interest in this vacuum energy.”

“I'm sure they have, but the Pentagon doesn't make the decisions here.”

“I may not have the power to overrule you on this, but when I get back to Earth, I'm going to be making the recommendation that Dr. McKay be allowed to continue his work to the highest authorities. Ultimately, Dr. Weir, this won't be up to you.”

Elizabeth locks gazes with him for a while, then turns to John. “Can Rodney guarantee that the same thing won't happen?”

“Nobody can do that.” John answered honestly.

“Then what's changed?”

“According to him, it's the Ancients calculations that were wrong, not his.”

“If McKay is that confident, I don't see why—”

Elizabeth cuts Caldwell off, “Confidence is not something Dr. McKay is in any short supply of.”

“With good reason. If anyone can do this—”

She again cuts him off, trying to make him understand the gravity of what he was suggesting. “The _Ancients_ could not do this. I mean, that's what it keeps coming back to for me.”

“Isn't it possible that you have placed the Ancients on such a high pedestal, that you can't even consider the possibility that _they_ may be wrong?”

“Why are we mincing words, Colonel? You want the weapon.”

“Yes! I do. A weapon that could effectively eliminate the Wraith threat is very attractive to me, and to the people that I work for. I'm not hiding that fact. But there's more to it, isn't there? No more hunting for ZPMs. The shield at full strength. Faster, more powerful ships… how about a power source that can provide the energy needs for an entire planet? No more fossil fuels.”

“I get it, and _if_ it worked as advertised, it would be wonderful. I'm trying to tell you… I know Rodney McKay, and there are times when I have to protect him from himself.”

“I can do that. Let me go back with him, just him and me. You can activate the Stargate any time you want to contact us by radio.” John offers.

“He really sold you.”

“He asked me to trust him.”

* * *

Begrudgingly because of his own words John returned to his chambers and told Rayne that he’d have to take a raincheck on their night. Of course she accepted the offer with grace and a smile, which only made the Colonel feel worse about having to run out on her.

Seeing the guilt written clearly on his face Rayne smiled, laying a light hand on his arm. “Tell you what, why don’t I come along too. That way you don’t have to feel guilty for leaving, and I can keep you from shooting Rodney when he annoys you.”

“I wouldn’t shoot him.” John grumbles as they leave the room and head for the armory to gear up.

Rayne looks back at him with a raised eyebrow, “I believe Teyla told me that you shot him in the leg once.”

“He was wearing a personal protective shield.” John scoffed defending himself. “It was for scientific purposes.”

“Right.” She said with a smile as she walked on ahead of him. “Come on… Dr. Sheppard.”

* * *

Once the three of them were back inside of the ancient facility on Doranda, Sheppard and Rayne hook up laptops to the Ancient equipment, while Rodney directs their efforts, while also thanking them for coming along.

“I appreciate your support, Colonel, but don't worry. I try to make it a habit not to make the same mistake twice.” Rodney states very confidently.

“That was a joke, right?” John questions.

“No. I offer you my personal assurance that a surge like the one that happened before is inconceivable.”

“Do you want to run some power-up simulations first?”

“How about I carry out my plan, and you keep the hot coffee coming?” John stares at him. “I was, uh, joking again, right? Now, where were we?”

* * *

Inside of the Atlantis control room Radek pulls Dr. Weir aside as he has finished checking the accident data and has some very large concerns. “Dr. Weir, I need to speak to you right away.”

“What is it?”

“I've finished going over the accident data. I think I know why the Ancients abandoned this technology.”

After hearing what he had to say Elizabeth heads over to the control tech and asks him to open a wormhole to Doranda. “Colonel Sheppard, this is Atlantis.”

* * *

Inside the facility Sheppard hears Elizabeth’s voice over his radio, “Go ahead.”

_“Is Dr. McKay with you?”_

“Of course I am, but we're a little busy getting ready to run a test here.”

_“Actually I would like you to delay the test firing.”_

“Why?”

_“We have reason to believe that the weapon's power source—it may not be controllable at any power level.”_

Rodney rolls his eyes and raises his arms in a frustrated gesture, realizing instantly who has made her think this. “Radek?”

 _“Rodney.”_ The other scientist replies.

“Okay, we have been over this. I am doing this manually, at half power. It's a cakewalk.”

_“It don't think it matters how much cake you walk on. I've been doing calculations of my own, and I believe the very act of trying to contain vacuum energy from our own space-time creates an environment where the laws of physics cease to apply.”_

“What are you on about?”

_“As power output increases, new and exotic particles are continuously created and destroyed inside the containment chamber, interacting with each other, and with the field itself. Eventually, particles are created that cannot be predicted in this space-time. And they breach the containment field as hard radiation.”_

“And as long as I'm monitoring the energy output manually, I can stop that before it happens.”

Radek replies intensely trying to get McKay to understand. _“You cannot predict something that is inherently unpredictable.”_

“Rodney?” John asks skeptically as he glances over at Rayne who looks increasingly concerned.

“I _know_ what I'm doing.”

_“Rodney, I am trying to tell you as a friend, I have serious doubts.”_

“Well, you're wrong. Sorry, but there it is. And to bring this up now when I'm about to do this smacks of nothing but professional jealousy.”

 _“Fine. Kill yourself, just like the Ancients did!”_ Radek shouts furiously.

“Whoa, whoa, whoa. What do you mean by that?” Sheppard questions as he and Rayne now join McKay closer to the control console.

_“I believe if the overload is allowed to continue, the weapon acts as a sort of release valve to prevent catastrophic containment failure. The Ancients barely managed to shut it down, and they lost their lives in the process.”_

_“What we're suggesting is that the Wraith didn't kill everyone on that planet. It was the weapon itself.”_ Elizabeth adds.

“That would explain why this place is the only thing left standing.” John states.

“Congratulations, you've solved the mystery of how the Ancients screwed up ten thousand years ago. It doesn't mean that I will do the same. Look, I don't know how else to say this, but none of you are capable of understanding this on the same level that I do. And Zelenka, that includes you.”

Zelenka throws up his hands in frustration as Elizabeth tries to reason with McKay. _“Rodney, I cannot afford to lose any of you three. Now, tell me, can you do this?”_

“Yes.”

“Are you sure?” John asks him.

“Yes.”

“Are you _sure_ you're sure?”

“I said yes!”

Rayne lays her hand on Rodney’s arm bringing his attention to her. “Rodney, you asked us to trust you and I do, but please be honest with me. Are you positive you can do this?”

“Because if you're wrong—”

Rodney snaps cutting Sheppard off, “I'm _not_!” He turns to Rayne, “I promise, I can do this.”

The three of them trade stares for a few moments before John sighs. “We'll call you back after the test. How does that sound?”

_“You'd better.”_

“I won't let you down.” Rodney states to both John and Rayne.

Sheppard gives McKay a hard look, while Rayne merely nods before the two of them walk out of the room.

* * *

Meanwhile the next morning Teyla and Ronon walk through the busy streets of the Belkan village.

“How are you feeling?” Teyla asks noticing Ronon’s slightly sluggish walk.

“Fine.”

“We should really be getting back. Dr. Weir will be expecting us.”

“Kell’s here.” He states.

“What?”

“He's meeting with Hendon right now. Solen just told me. I have to see him.”

“And you would like me to arrange a meeting.”

“After yesterday, I don't think I'd get very far if I asked myself.” He says and Teyla nods in agreement.

* * *

McKay and Sheppard work at separate consoles inside the facility, the Siren standing beside John assisting however she could.

Rodney grins as he stands behind them staring at his laptop as he speaks confidently. “Okay, this is good. My equations are working like a charm. Power level is at forty percent, just to be on the safe side. I think we're ready for our test.”

“Where do you want the weapon targeted?”

“The debris orbiting the planet.”

“Sounds good.”

“Bringing the weapon online… now.”

In the containment chamber, the power source pulses. The sound grows louder suddenly and Sheppard looks back at Rodney. “What's that?”

“An energy surge. It's fine. I can regulate it.” He states as his display shows temperatures moving into the red area.

“I thought you said you could contain—”

“The temperature inside the containment field is well within acceptable parameters. I'm staying ahead of it.”

The display shows the temperatures continuing to rise and Rodney becomes concerned. “The levels are rising in the chamber.” He turns to Sheppard. “Re-route power from the secondary systems to the containment field.”

“I'm thinking we need to abort.”

“I can compensate. Just give me a minute.” He says as the “Overload” message starts to flash on the computer screen.

“It's overloading. Just like last time.”

“There is no logical reason this shouldn't be working!”

“McKay.”

“None of this should be happening!” Rodney says starting to sound panic-stricken. “Look, the energy levels are spiking at a rate far greater than anything I predicted.”

“Rodney!” Rayne hollers, the sound growing louder causing her own ears to ache. She internally wonders if this is how her scream makes others feel.

“Shut it down!” John orders.

McKay turns to look at Sheppard as if in disbelief. He shows a moment of doubt, then turns back to his computer angrily. “Fine.” In the containment chamber, the energy pulses much more than before. McKay makes inputs to his computer, but nothing happens. “It doesn't make any sense.”

“What's wrong?”

With a shocked face Rodney turns to face his friends and admits, “I can't shut it down.”

* * *

Inside the empty tavern Ronon sits with his back to the door, staring out the window in front of him. He hears the door open and several people entering.

“I am Kell from Sateda.”

“Teyla Emmagan of Athos. Thank you for granting us your time.”

Kell sees a man coming towards them, but his face his blocked by the staircase beam that crosses above them. “If we are to trade, I would know all the members of your party.”

Teyla smiles, “Of course. In fact, that is why we are here.”

Ronon steps out from behind the staircase, his hand tucked beneath his long duster jacket.

“Ronon!?” Kell asks shocked.

“Hello, Kell.” Ronon pulls his weapon and shoots Kell in the chest, killing him instantly. All of Kell's men point their weapons at Ronon and Teyla.

Teyla pulls her knife standing with her back up against Ronon’s. “Ronon, what have you done?”

Ronon stands with his arms out to his side showing he will not shoot anyone else. “We all know who this man was, what he was. If anyone here believes he should be avenged… here I am.”

The men lower their weapons, Ronon walks out and Teyla follows. She catches up to Ronon and stops him, pushing him against a wall and holding her knife to his throat.

“You just used me to murder an innocent man.”

Ronon pulls her hand away, “He deserved worse.”

“You said he was like a father to you.”

“Kell commanded several infantry divisions on Sateda. And when the Wraith came, he ordered thousands to their deaths just to save himself. He was… he was a traitor and a coward. My only regret is that his death was quick.”

Teyla thinks about it for a moment. “I understand. In your place, I might have done the same… But believe me when I tell you that the others would not. We must not speak of this when we return to Atlantis.” She turns a threatening gaze upon her friend. “And if you ever use my friendship in such a way again, I will not be so understanding.”

* * *

The Ancient weapon sitting on top of the building is pivoting on its axis and firing random energy bursts into the sky. The motions is so violent that the entire facility is rocked with the movements.

“What was that?” John questions pointing a finger towards the ceiling.

“The weapon's discharging to prevent a catastrophic overload.”

“We need to go now.” Rayne hollers to both men as sparks start raining down on them from the ceiling as one of the consoles explodes.

John nods in agreement with her, “All right, that's it. We're out of here.”

“What did I just say? The weapon is firing at random targets above the planet. This is the safest place to be right now.” Rodney states yelling as he focuses on his laptop.

“This place isn't gonna be safe for very much longer.”

“I can bring it back under control. Just give me a second.”

Sheppard grabs McKay by the vest and swings him around. “No, you can't!”

Rodney yanks himself away and turns back to his computer. “One second!”

“I've seen this before, Rodney. Pilots who wouldn't eject when something went wrong trying to fix their planes…” He smacks the desk to make his point. “… _right_ until it hit the ground.”

With Sheppard’s words McKay finally comes to a realization. “Okay, we need to leave. I've waited too long. The weapon can't discharge enough power to avoid a catastrophic overload. This whole planet is gonna go up.” He grabs his laptop and goes to the ladder. “Not that your speech wasn't working.”

The weapon continues firing in all directions as the trio rush inside of the Jumper and strap into their seats.

“Okay, strap in.” John orders.

“You need to avoid flying in predictable trajectories to prevent the weapon locking onto us.”

“I know what I'm doing.”

“I'm just saying, be sure not to fly in a straight line.”

“Rodney, shut up!”

The Jumper leaves the planet, maneuvering to avoid the energy weapons pulses passing all around it.

“Can I just say there's no way the Jumper can take even one direct hit?”

“I'll keep that in mind.” Sheppard states as he maneuvers the Jumper up into the atmosphere and through the debris field, the weapon firing all around them.

“Weapon's locking onto us.”

“How about I fly us away from the planet, and return after the overload?” John suggests.

“We can't.”

“Why not?” Rayne shouts from her seat behind Sheppard.

“Look, don't you understand? This explosion is going to take out three-quarters of the solar system. There's no way we can fly far enough, fast enough. We _have_ to head for the gate.”

“Dial the gate.”

McKay starts dialing as the Jumper continues its zig-zagging flight while the weapon hits pieces of debris behind it. “How do you intend to avoid getting hit on the final approach?”

“I haven't figured that part out yet.”

The Jumper is leaving the debris field; the active Stargate is ahead. With the weapons fire close, the _Daedalus_ suddenly arrives and moves into position between the Jumper and the planet, its shield protecting them from the blasts.

 _“It's a good thing we stopped by to check your progress, Colonel.”_ Caldwell announces over the radio. _“Make a break for the Stargate. We'll run interference.”_

In the back seat Rayne lets out a sigh of relief before she takes the liberty of radioing back. “Copy that, _Daedalus_.”

 _“Stand by to engage sub-light engines on my mark.”_ Caldwell calls out to his crew.

“Recommend you go into hyperspace as soon as we go through. There's going to be a big bang.” Sheppard conditions them.

_“Understood.”_

The Jumper goes through the gate at the same moment that the _Daedalus_ enters hyperspace, as the entire planet explodes behind them.

* * *

Ronon and Teyla arrive back to Atlantis through the Stargate carrying their sacks of seed. “Take this grain to the storage room.” Teyla says as she hands it off to one of the soldiers that had been protecting the gate.

Above them in the observation area, McKay and Weir argue, while Rayne and Sheppard stand off to the side shaking their heads in frustration. Teyla and Ronon overhear them, exchanging concerned looks.

“…everybody on this base. You are the smartest man we have.”

“I know!”

“You knew there was a question about what you were doing. And you put your life and other people's lives at risk.”

“But—”

“You destroyed three-quarters of a solar system!”

“Well, five-sixths. It's not an exact science.”

“Rodney, give your ego a rest for one second?”

* * *

An hour later John and Rayne are heading down a corridor towards the command tower, when Sheppard sees McKay coming towards them. He gently grabs Rayne’s arm and steers them the other way.

“Oh, Colonel. Colonel! I've been looking all over for you both.” Rodney says as he jogs to catch up with them.

“I heard.” Sheppard turns to face him, Rayne as well, both of them crossing their arms.

“I suppose I deserve that. Look, I just, um…I wanted to apologize about what happened. I was wrong. I'm sorry. And I wanted to assure you that I intend on being right again, about everything, effective immediately.”

Sheppard smirks at him condescendingly.

“That was a joke.”

“Good one.” Sheppard states as he and Rayne turn and step into the transporter.

Rodney rushes forward to stop them, “I've already apologized to Elizabeth.”

At Rayne’s sympathetic glance Sheppard reluctantly remains and turns back to face Rodney.

“And Radek and… and I thanked Colonel Caldwell for caring enough to spy on the experiment from orbit. Sent him a nice little e-mail, actually. But I saved you till last because, um… Honestly, I would…I would hate to think that recent events might have permanently dimmed your faith in my abilities… Or your trust. At the very least, I hope I can— I can earn that back.”

John and Rayne exchange glances before the Siren addresses their friend. “That may take a while.”

Rodney’s face drops in sadness, “I see.”

“But… I'm sure you can do it, if you really, really try.” Sheppard says as he and Rayne smile before activating the transporter controls, and the doors close.

McKay smiles briefly, then sighs with some residual sadness as he realizes how close he came to losing his friend’s trust forever.


	7. Instinct

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer - I do not own Stargate Atlantis, any of the characters or the events depicted in this story. I only own my character Rayne, her background and family, also anything not privy to the show.
> 
> Thank you to those that have favorited or followed this story.
> 
> As always reviews are appreciated!
> 
> Enjoy!

* * *

A week later Rodney was still trying to make up his mistake to his friends. He had been on what most called his best behavior in his entire life. He had done everything Sheppard had asked of him quickly and without any bitching or moaning whatsoever.

He had also managed to get Rayne to finally hang out with him, she taking Rodney’s actions as a personal insult to their friendship. Being someone who could literally sense ones emotions just by looking them in the eyes, Rayne felt that Rodney had suffered enough by her lack of presence in his daily life by the sadness and guilt filling his gaze.

* * *

However there was one person that was still on the Siren’s bad side, and he was beginning to think that he had lost her, even before she truly had been his.

Ronon sighed as he knocked on Rayne’s door, standing in the corridor painfully aware of the pitying looks he was attracting from the people around him. It was no secret to the whole of Atlantis that Ronon had pissed off the Siren. Mostly due to the black eye he had been sporting since a rather rough sparring session with her earlier in the week.

Shifting agitatedly from foot to foot he gripped the long metal box in his hands as he waited for her to open the door; hoping that what he planned to say would smooth things over and not earn him a matching ring for the other eye.

The door slid open to reveal Rayne standing before him in a low cut red tank top and short black shorts, showing off what Ronon believed to be her best assets. She regarded him with a scowl as she crossed her arms over her ample chest.

“What can I do for you, Ronon?”

He visibly flinched as he heard the cold tone his name rolled off of her tongue with, like icy daggers shooting straight into his heart. Yes, he definitely needed her to forgive him.

“Um...” He cleared his throat, rubbing his hand over the back of his neck. “Can we talk?”

With a sigh Rayne stepped to the side and allowed him passage into her room. He stepped just inside of the door, waiting for permission to proceed further into her quarters. As she walked over to the couch he got his first real look at the tattoos that wrapped up both of her arms and connected across the top of her back. From his grandfather’s teaching he knew them to be Arcadian tribal, they wound around her arms and had several symbols weaved throughout them. What appeared to be a nautical rose star that one would see on a compass, rested at the base of her neck just above her shoulders. The top point just reached her hairline and the bottom point stretched down between her shoulder blades; there were also seven symbols below this point that ran down her spine. The lines were dark, almost black, but seemed to have flashes of blue, aqua and green inside of them.

“So…” She said softly nodding to the empty spot on the couch beside her.

Ronon walked over to the couch and sat down, setting the box on the table beside him before turning to face her. “I’m sorry.” He had never been one to apologize, always acting off of instinct and never regretting a decision that he made. But seeing the small smile on her lips from those two words, he realized then just how powerful an apology could be.

“I didn’t mean to lie to you, Rayne. I had every intention of having our dinner date. I went with Teyla because there were some things I needed, for you. I’ve been making you something and I was trying to keep it a secret, that’s why I didn’t tell you where I was going.”

“I see.” She said with an understanding nod. “In that case I believe that I owe you an apology, I have been so silly about this. I’m sorry, Ronon.”

“It’s okay.” He said with a smile filled with relief. “I think we both have a tendency to jump to conclusions.” He grinned thinking about his reaction to Sheppard and sending him to the infirmary.

“Yes we do.” She said with a light laugh. “I must ask though, why did you not return that night? I didn’t think trade excursions would take so long, especially with Teyla’s knowledge and skills.”

“They didn’t. I actually found an old friend of mine there, and we proceeded to get incredibly drunk in celebration.” He admitted.

“Understandable.” She smiled.

“That’s not all.” He said scooting forward and taking hold of her hands which he was pleased that she allowed him to do. “300 of my people survived the Wraith attacks. I’m not alone.”

Rayne laughed as she pulled Ronon into her arms and hugged him. “Ronon that is wonderful news.” But as much as this news pleased her, it also sent a pang of pain through her heart. She related to Ronon because they were both the last of their kind, it was something that bound them together. Now she felt as though no one would ever fully understand what it was like to be the last one alive.

Ronon pulled back from her reluctantly, even though he wanted nothing more than to hold her in his arms forever; there was another reason for his visit. He turned and picked up the box, placing it on the cushions in between them.

“I made this for you. I hope that it makes you feel less alone.”

Rayne smiled curiously as she lifted the top of the box open, a gasp leaving her mouth as she stared at the exquisite piece of craftsmanship contained inside. “Oh, Ronon, it is beautiful.”

There on a bed of blue velvet sat a sword greater than any she had ever set eyes on before. The blade was nearly 3 feet in length and had Arcadian tribal designs etched into the blade from the hilt to the first quarter of the sword and inlaid with aqua coloring. The hilt was wrapped in black leather and had what appeared to be Wraith claws extending out to each side of the blade. But what caught Rayne’s attention was the single large jewel that was set into the hilt just above the start of the blade.

“It’s a fire opal. It’s the closest I could come to your eyes.” Ronon explained as he saw her staring at the jewel. “I, um, it’s made from the metal of a Wraith ship, and the leather is from a Wraith jacket and it’s bound with Wraith hair. And those claws were from a Wraith I killed.”

Rayne’s eyes filled with tears as she stared at the beautiful gift lying in front of her, before her eyes shifted up to look at Ronon. “You made this for me?”

“Yeah.” He said rubbing the back of his neck. “I know it’s probably not as good as the sword your father gave you…”

Ronon’s words were cut off as Rayne grabbed him by the back of the neck and pressed her lips to his passionately. He was caught off guard at first, something that rarely happened to him, but he quickly gave in, reaching up and tangling his fingers into her long dark locks.

When the need for oxygen became too much, Rayne pulled back from him slowly, leaning her forehead against his as they sat there catching their breath.

“Thank you.” She said softly still holding their heads together. “It means more to me than you’ll ever know.”

It was at that moment, everything between the two warriors changed. There was no longer a question in Ronon’s mind, the heart of his Siren belonged to him and she in return had his.

* * *

A few days later Sheppard's team walks into a village on yet another planet they were exploring. There are some lanterns on, but it seems deserted. The entire area is blanketed in a dense covering of fog that limits their visibility. Sheppard was on point, followed by Teyla, McKay, Rayne and Ronon as they walked single file down the lane.

“Another great vacation getaway in the Pegasus galaxy.” John commented as they searched around.

“Where is everyone?” Teyla wondered.

Ronon looks up at the tops of the buildings, “There's smoke from the chimneys. They're inside.”

“Can't say I blame them. There's nothing I hate more than a damp cold.” McKay comments.

“Is anyone else having trouble seeing, this fog is so thick.” Rayne says as she walks beside Ronon, her new sword proudly displayed inside the leather sheath on her back.

“Yeah same here. Let's check this out.” John says as he leads them to the nearest building where they can hear voices coming from.

The team enters the crowded candle and fire-lit tavern, all conversation ceases as everyone turns to stare at them. Clearly by the looks these people were not used to getting visitors, especially not ones that carried weapons like the team.

“Howdy, folks.” John drawled out.

“Who are you?” The barkeep asked suspiciously.

“Sheppard. This is Teyla, Ronon, Rayne and McKay.” John introduced them.

Ronon gives a brief, abortive wave to the crowd. No one responds. While not hostile, it's clear they'd be just as happy if the strangers turned around and left the way they came

“You from Ratira?” The barkeep asks as he lays a towel over his shoulder.

Sheppard exchanges a look over his shoulder with McKay, who has stayed behind the armed members of the team since they all arrived in the village square. “No.”

“From over the mountains, then?”

“A little further.”

“Huh. Then you've come a long way. You'll be in need of food and drink. Sit.”

The team moves in the direction indicated, everyone in the tavern still staring at them in silence. As he closes the tavern door and follows the team to their table, Ronon is obviously surveying the room for threats. The barkeep, Callum, brushes off a table and pulls an extra chair over as Sheppard and Teyla take their seats.

“I take it you don't get many strangers around here.” McKay comments still feeling the eyes of the whole place on them.

“No.” He nearly collides with Ronon, who is a lot bigger, as he pulls out a bench for him and Rayne to sit on. “Especially not those that travel near dark.”

“Why is that?” Sheppard questions. 

He looks up in real surprise from wiping down their table. “You really don't know?”

“Callum.” A man from behind the barkeep calls, the barkeep turns to face him in reply. He is an older man in perhaps his 50’s with greying hair and a trimmed goatee on his chin. He crosses his arms in more obvious hostility as his attention turns to Sheppard, “What's your business here?”

“No business, really. We're just travelers.”

“Then you best keep traveling.” The man warns.

Teyla looks surprised at this lapse in hospitality; McKay, whose charming smile was turned up even higher than Sheppard's, fades to his usual cynical look. “Yeah.” McKay nods.

“All right, then.” Sheppard states as the team starts to stand up.

“Wait.” The barkeep cautions them. “Goran, you can't send them out there.”

“They look like they can take care of themselves. It may not even start tonight.”

“It's been three months. How much longer do you think it'll wait?”

McKay looking first toward Sheppard then back at Callum, curiosity getting the better of him about things starting. He gives a little wave. “Hi. What are you talking about?”

Callum looks back at them, again not really crediting their ignorance, and Goran approaches their table. “The Daimos.” Goran tells them.

“Never heard of it.” John says.

“It lives in the forest. It'll be feeding soon.”

“And it is, what, some kind of an animal, or…” Rodney says with a flourish of his hands.

“It's a creature. It has the appearance of a man, but it can suck the very life from your bones. Leaves only a dead withered husk behind.” As he speaks, the team realizes what he is talking about, each of them exchanging knowing looks.

Sheppard nods, “Sounds familiar.”

* * *

Goran now sits with the team as the barkeep serves them all drinks, the others are skeptical about theirs but Ronon and Rayne have already drank their entire glasses.

“Not bad.” Rayne says with a nod.

“Look, we know you're not used to dealing with strangers, but we may be able to help you with this little problem you're having. We're used to dealing with this kind of thing.” John offers nodding to his team, grinning at the two warriors to his right.

“We call them the Wraith.” Teyla explains.

“These are the creatures from the old stories? From the time of the cullings?”

“So you have heard of them.” Rodney concludes.

“Yes, but the histories of them are incomplete. They tell of the great ships that descended from the sky, but there's no description of the Wraith themselves. Although there were a few among us who guessed that Daimos might be one of them.”

“Why?” Teyla questions.

“Because it, too, came from the sky.”

* * *

Goran flashes back as he tells them the story, describing what happened. “It was about ten years ago. A bright light appeared above the village…”

**_Goran and others watch a light streak across the sky and into the ground over the horizon._ **

“…crashed into the hills. We didn't know what it was, but people were terrified.”

**_The villagers took into the forest to hunt for the downed ship._ **

“I went with some of the other men to investigate. We found the wreckage, a few wounded survivors.”

**_Wounded Wraith lie on the ground amidst the wreckage._ **

“We didn't know what they were. We decided to take no chances.”

**_The villagers killed the Wraith with primitive wooden weapons and axes, before burning the Wraith bodies in a large bonfire._ **

“We slaughtered them, burned the bodies.”

* * *

“Wise decision.” Ronon tells him when he finishes his story.

“Unfortunately we didn't get them all and although none of us saw it, evidently one of them survived.”

* * *

**_The villagers come back. A woman screams at what she sees — a desiccated body._ **

“It took its first victim that very night. We tried to hunt it down, but we couldn't find it.”

* * *

None of them are having an easy time with this at all, though Ronon looks the most impassive. Goran stares down at the table, then takes a drink. “It's been out there ever since. It feeds three, four times a year. Takes two or three people each time. Two years after the crash, it took my own son.”

“That's it? One Wraith, in the forest?” Ronon questions as he loads a new cartridge into his weapon.

“Yes.”

“We'll be done by morning.” He states as he stands up alongside of Rayne who stands ready to go.

“Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa. We'll all go together, in the daylight.” John says pausing the two gung-ho warriors ready for battle. Ronon looks as if he has something he'd _really_ like to say about that, but restrains himself.

Callum pauses as he walks past with a pitcher, “You're really going to help us?”

“Well, like the man said, it's just one Wraith. It'd be downright un-neighborly if we didn't.” Sheppard states as he picks up his own glass of red beverage and drinks as, next to him, McKay stares uneasily at the table.

“In that case, drinks are on me.”

With that comment from the barkeep Ronon and Rayne sit back down eagerly.

“Uh, well, let's not forget the food.” McKay says with a smile, of course as always that was all he cared about.

* * *

The next morning Rayne stands across a small courtyard polishing the blade on her sword, she is giggling lightly as she sees McKay working on an instrument as villagers walk by him. He looks worried and generally unhappy with the present turn of events. However it seemed as though a small boy has found the scientist fascinating and stands behind him watching carefully; of course Rodney has also noticed the young boy, but he finds the situation incredibly annoying.

“What?!?”

The boy slowly approaches him, “Is it true? You're going to hunt the Daimos?”

To Rayne he looks to be at that age where she isn’t really sure who he's rooting for, but just hopes to see some blood and guts on the ground before it's all over. McKay looks scathing. “It looks that way.”

“I heard it has two heads, and it can turn you to stone just by looking at you.”

“Well, you heard wrong.”

“My uncle says it'll come and take me if I don't do my chores.”

McKay looks pleadingly over at Rayne and raises his arms as if to say, ‘Get this kid away from me!' then turns back to the boy. “He said that, huh? Well, then, if we get rid of it, you've got nothing to worry about, you'll never have to do chores ever again.”

_“Really!?”_

“Yes. Look, go away.”

The boy walks away and McKay looks up to see Sheppard, Teyla and Ronon looking at him with chastisement, and Rayne giggling behind them. “What?”

Goran walks up to join them preventing the team from saying anything in reply. “As far as we know, no one was taken last night, but it will strike, and soon.”

Ronon slides a cartridge into his gun, having removed it last night as a precaution. “We'll kill it before that happens.”

“You must be _great_ at parties.” John comments causing Rayne to laugh out loud.

* * *

They search through the forest, Ronon on point as he is most skilled at tracking the Wraith. Rayne follows closely behind him, Sheppard following her, then McKay and Teyla covering their six.

“We're talking about a hundred square miles of forest here.” Rodney grumbles as he trips over a branch on the ground.

“Be patient. Ronon's been going up against the Wraith one on one for the last seven years. If anyone can track this thing, it's him.” John informs the curmudgeonly man.

“And exactly how is he going to do that, huh?”

“It helps to have good hearing.” Ronon calls out from a good ten yards ahead of them.

“Right.” Rodney says before flinching as Sheppard slaps him on the back of the head as he walks past.

“Carry on.” He mumbles as he catches Rayne giving him a sly smirk, clearly she finds his doubts of Ronon’s skills funny; and even more funny when he gets called out on his doubts.

* * *

Later, Sheppard and Teyla walk together, John notices the way Teyla is turning and cocking her head. “What about you? You sensing anything?”

“I'm not sure.”

“What do you mean?”

“There is a presence here… but it is different. I cannot quite explain it.”

Ronon holds up his hand, then gestures for them to look ahead. “It's in there.” They see a flash of the Wraith running behind a tree, Ronon and Rayne take off after it.

“Ronon! Rayne! Damn it.” Sheppard yells.

They all follow the two warriors, chasing the Wraith through the forest. Ronon and Rayne arrive outside a cave; the others arrive a few moments later. “It's in there.” Ronon announces.

“Was it Wraith?”

“Yeah.”

“You see it?” McKay questions them.

“No.” The two warriors reply in tandem.

“Well, how do you know?”

Ronon turns his head toward McKay, clearly ready with a withering take-down of his own, when Teyla interrupts. “They are correct. I can definitely sense it now.” She states.

They turn on their gun flashlights and move slowly inside, but John holds Rayne back for a moment. “If it gets the drop on us, you unleash on it.”

“Are you sure?” She asks.

“You can’t hurt us and there’s no one else out here. Trust yourself.” He assures her before they follow the others inside.

* * *

They attach their flashlights to their weapons and the team enters the cave, guns first, McKay taking up the rear. They make their way through dark stone corridors, panning their lights around, until they come to an intersection and pause at the sight of a white flash around a corner, then make out a face staring at them, which quickly disappears.

“A female.” Teyla states, they had not seen a female that was not a hive Queen.

She runs, and the team chases her. She runs into a laboratory built into the cave, with crossed beams and plants in the ceiling. An older man is there and she runs into his arms.

“Ellia?” He hugs her protectively as the team runs in and raises their guns at them, Ellia cowers in his embrace.

“Get out of the way.” Sheppard orders in his ‘no kidding around, someone's about to be very dead' voice. The rest of the team are all wearing their ‘he is _so_ not joking about this' faces as they take aim.

“No, please. Don't shoot. She's not what you think… She's my daughter.”

Sheppard and the others stare in shock and disgust, as Ronon maneuvers over behind the bottles and vials on the work-table, looking for the best shot.

“She means you no harm.”

“She's a Wraith.” Ronon growls as he stands to the man’s right, his gun trained on the girl.

“Maybe so, but she's different. I swear to you.”

“Let me guess—Wraith with a heart of gold?” Sheppard scoffs.

“She doesn't feed. She's never taken a human life.”

Teyla is confused, “How is that possible?”

“Please, lower your weapons, and I'll explain it to you.”

There is a very long pause before Sheppard lowers his weapon first, followed by McKay (who had pulled out and aimed his pistol) then Teyla, Rayne and Ronon only lowered theirs on the Colonel’s nod.

“It's all right.” The elder man cautions the girl as she cowers into his side. “Father…”

“No, I won't let them hurt you.” He turns to the team. “I raised her as my own.”

“You live here, together?” Teyla questions arching a skeptical eyebrow and standing with her gun down, but clearly ready to pull it back into position.

“This was part of a mine before the last culling. It's not much to look at, I know, but we don't have much choice. The people of the village would not understand.”

“Gee, I wonder why.” John snarks.

“The villagers told us there was a Wraith in the forest.” Teyla explains. “It came here in a crashed ship ten years ago.”

“Ten years ago? Ellia was just a child. Do you really think that she could be responsible for the deaths that happened immediately after the crash?”

“So you know about that, then?” McKay asks the man.

“I was there. I helped kill the survivors. But when I found a young female lying unconscious some distance from the crash… I couldn't bring myself to hurt her. I brought her here to this cave to hide her from the others. To this day, the people of the village don't know, and you must promise not to tell them. She's not responsible for what's been happening.”

“Then who is?” Ronon questions.

“I believe another Wraith survived the crash. An adult. That's who you should be looking for.”

“If she does not feed, how does she live?” Rayne wanted to know, her eyes not leaving the young Wraith’s.

“At first I fed her as you would any child and that seemed to suffice. But then something began to change.”

As he speaks, McKay looks around at the lab, which has various old-fashioned chemical components.

“The food no longer gave her any sustenance. There was a hunger growing in her that would not be satisfied. I heard the stories of the other creature, what it did to survive, and I was afraid that was what Ellia would become. And so I… started to experiment. I have extensive knowledge of the chemical properties of various medicinal plants that grow in this forest. Are you interested in science?”

“I'm not sure that's what I would call this, but yes.” McKay says with a nod.

“Ellia's hunger was growing stronger every day, and I wasn't sure that I could do anything for her. But eventually… I came up with this.” He says holding up a flask that contains what looks like thick red blood.

McKay looks caught between realism and wanting to believe there is something that can deter Wraith feeding; Sheppard looks reluctant to believe what is too good to be true.

* * *

While the others stay with the man Zaddik to keep an eye on the girl, Sheppard heads back to Atlantis to brief Weir and Beckett. He sits straddling the foot of a bed inside of the infirmary as Weir and Carson stand in front of him.

“A drug that allows the Wraith to survive without feeding?” Elizabeth says with wonder.

“That's what he said.”

“Is such a thing even possible?”

Carson shrugs his shoulders as he leans against the wall with his arms crossed. “We don't know enough about Wraith physiology to say for certain, although, I must admit, it's intriguing that this Dr. Zaddik claims the Wraith survived on normal food for a time.”

“Why?” John queries.

“Well, if he's telling the truth, it might be the answer to a very puzzling question. Right now, our best guess is that the Wraith evolved from the iratus bug.”

“Like the one that attached itself to my _neck_ a year ago?”

“That's right.”

“I _hate_ those bugs.” John says scrunching up his nose.

“Trust me, I know. We've speculated that they evolved into the Wraith when they began to take on the characteristics of the humans they were feeding on.” Carson explains and Sheppard looks as if this is _way_ too much information. “Now, there are many aspects of human physiology that are quite useful—bipedal motion, opposable thumbs, large brain capacity. But the human digestive system serves no purpose in the adult Wraith. So, why have one at all?”

“Because they eat normal food when they're young.” Weir concludes.

“Exactly then at some point, they lose the ability to sustain themselves with that food.”

“So it's a teenage thing—pimples, rebellion, life-sucking.” John snarks and Weir gives him her ‘must you _always_ joke?’ face, before she smiles.

“Something like that. The question is, what causes it? If it's due to some chemical deficiency, like a diabetic's inability to process sugar, then it's possible it may be addressed with some kind of drug.” Beckett is looking hopeful at this point.

“So Zaddik could be telling the truth.”

“I'd like to go to the planet and check into it.” Carson says in reply to her comment.

“Is that really necessary? I'm sure we could get a sample, bring it back here for you to analyze.”

“It's not just the drug I'm interested in. This young Wraith could be very important for our research.”

“What research?” John prods.

“We're working on a retrovirus that would alter Wraith DNA, essentially stripping out the iratus bug elements of their genetic code and leaving only the human aspects behind.”

“A drug that turns Wraith into humans?”

“Effectively, yes. But so far, we haven't had much success, partly because we lack the living tissue and blood samples we need to test it.”

Elizabeth turns to Sheppard, “You think this girl would be willing to provide them?”

Sheppard starts to shrug as Carson continues speaking. “Look, I realize we can't bring her back to Atlantis but I could take the retrovirus and the equipment necessary for the analysis with me to the planet. A few days with a cooperative test subject could be worth months of theoretical research. Elizabeth, I don't have to tell you how important this could be for us.”

“Is she dangerous?” Elizabeth inquires to John.

“She's a Wraith. Although… I have to admit she does seem a little different.”

* * *

Back inside of the cave Ellia is grinding leaves with a mortar and pestle, her father watching over her shoulder as he teaches her. “Remember, the leaves must be dried and finely ground.”

“Like this?”

He starts to walk around as the liquid in the flask begins to boil. “A little more. Now… why is distillation an important step?”

“To remove the toxins from the Ferassin root?” She replies hesitantly.

“Precisely.” He says with a proud father smile. Ellia returns it with a creepy Wraith smile only a father could love, and he clearly does. It's a tender father teaching his little girl moment. “We wouldn't want the serum to send you into paralytic shock, now, would we?”

Ellia smiles and rolls her eyes like any other teenager would do when dealing with their parent. “No, Father.”

Her eyes then turn to Rayne who stands on the other end of the table opposite her. “Your eyes, they glow.” She says almost shyly, ducking her head down as she tries not to make direct eye contact.

“Yes they do.” The Siren replies, her aqua eyes studying the girl in front of her. “When certain emotions become overwhelmed. Anger… Fear.”

“Does everyone have eyes like yours where you’re from?”

A flash of pain crosses Rayne’s face, “No. The Wraith destroyed my entire race, along with my planet. I am the only one of my kind left.”

“She’s a Siren, Ellia.” Zaddik announces as he stands beside his daughter.

The girl’s eyes shimmer with wonder as she looks into Rayne’s eyes, the Siren seeing no fear or apprehension from the Wraith before her, even knowing that she could kill her with one powerful scream.

“So, is it true that you can kill a Wraith with your voice?” She asks intrigued.

“Yes, I can.”

Rayne cannot take the way the girl is looking at her, the wonder and near admiration in her eyes is sending the Siren’s pulse rocketing. “Excuse me.” She heads for the cave entrance, shoving past Rodney and Teyla as she leaves; she hears them call to her but thankfully they do not follow, knowing that she needs some time to herself.

* * *

Inside Rodney watches the way that Ellia interacts and speaks to Zaddik, he’s intrigued, but extremely uncomfortable with the entire scene. “Seriously, have you seen anything like this before?”

“No, I have not. She is unlike any Wraith I've ever encountered.” Teyla admits.

“What if it's all an act?”

“If she were a killer, why would he protect her?”

“Well, maybe the act's for his benefit, too.”

“They live here together, Rodney. If she were like other Wraith, he would be her first victim.” Teyla concludes as her radio crackles to life.

_“Teyla, this is Sheppard.”_

“Go ahead.”

* * *

Sheppard exits the Jumper with two large bags in his hands, behind him Carson and Ronon follow carrying several more. “We just got back with Beckett. Ronon's going to take him up to the cave. I'm going to check in with the villagers.”

 _“What are you going to tell them?”_ She questions.

“I'm still working on that.” Sheppard stops and hands his black case to Dex, who already had one in each hand, so he props it on the larger, and heads off. Dex sets down the big case, hands the smaller one abruptly to Beckett, who had a hand free, and picks up the others

* * *

Inside the cave Beckett starts to unload his equipment, starting with a laptop which he sets on the table.

“This equipment's remarkable. Where did you get it?”

Beckett has his “what _does_ one say?” look on. “Oh, here and there. Let's start by analyzing that drug of yours, shall we?”

“Oh, yes. Of course.”

Ellia arrives with a tray and Beckett sees her for the first time as she offers him something to drink. “Would you like some tea?”

“Oh, thank you.” Her father says taking a cup.

She hands a cup to McKay and he declines, but she will not be denied, and McKay finds himself with a clay cup of tea in his hand, giving it the same careful regard he would a hissing cockroach. Ellia tries the same handing-the-cup thing with Beckett, but he turns her down more graciously, and successfully.

“Oh, no thank you.” Beckett tells her as she offers it to him.

McKay is wearing his ‘how'd you do that?' face as Ellia crosses the cave lab area to Dex, who has apparently been keeping his distance on purpose. He's leaning against a cave wall, not looking at Ellia as she approaches. “Would you like some?”

“No.” He answers sharply.

“Are you sure? It's very good.”

Dex comes away from the wall with the sort of body language possible only by the very fit and well-coordinated. “I said no.” Frankly, he looms, arms crossed while glaring at her.

Ellia turns and leaves quickly. It is to be hoped Teyla wanted no tea. She sets her tea tray on a table, then picks up a plate of biscuits and pitter-pats back approaching Ronon. “Maybe some biscuits? I baked them myself.”

He slams the plate out of her hand, furious. “Stay away from me!”

Ellia lets out an ear-splitting Wraith shriek, scaring everyone in the room but Ronon to death. It's extremely shrill and creepy. Ronon instantly has his sidearm out and aimed at her head in one smooth motion.

Teyla holds up her hand to stop him, “Ronon!”

Ellia stops shrieking. Ronon is wearing his ‘dead Wraith walking' face over the steadily-aimed barrel of his sidearm; as Ellia backs away to stand next to Teyla, who is holding out a restraining hand with her ‘we can't take you anywhere' face. Ellia, looking ashamed of her own actions and humiliated by Ronon’s, leaves the room without a word and Zaddik follows shortly behind her.

Teyla turns a disapproving eye to Ronon, “Was that really necessary?”

“You can dress her up and teach her table manners, but it's not gonna change who she is.” He snaps looking unrepentant as hell, before he leaves the cave heading out to find Rayne.

 _“Teyla, this is Sheppard. Come in.”_ Teyla presses the button to activate her comms. “Go ahead, Colonel.”

_“Is Ellia still in the cave?”_

“Yes.”

_“Has she been there the whole time?”_

“Yes. Why?”

* * *

In the village Sheppard stands by as the villagers gather around a desiccated body. “They just found another victim. Apparently he's only been missing for a couple of hours, which means she couldn't have done it. It looks like Zaddik might have been telling the truth after all.”

The dead body is wheeled by on a hay cart as the villagers start to speak amongst themselves. Goran, Callum and several other men approach Sheppard as he heads back towards the woods.

“Colonel Sheppard. Is there any progress with this hunt?” Goran asks.

“We're working on it.”

“Maybe we could help you.”

“That won't be necessary.”

“We're sick of doing nothing! We're sick of being afraid all the time. That thing is hunting in daylight now! We'll never be safe.” Callum states.

“Just be patient. We'll take care of it.” Sheppard assures them as he heads back towards the cave.

* * *

Sheppard has now rejoined the team and informed them all of what he knows.

“You see? I told you she wasn't responsible for the killings. The serum makes it unnecessary for her to feed.” Zaddik tells them.

“Can you confirm that?” Sheppard asks turning to Beckett.

“Not yet. It'll be a while before I can complete my analysis.”

“All right. Well, in the meantime, there's another Wraith out there.”

“I believe Ellia may be able to help us find it.” Teyla offers.

“How?” The Wraith’s father inquires.

“May I speak with her?”

“All right.”

* * *

Ellia is sitting on the bed inside of her room when Teyla joins her. “May I join you?” Ellia looks up then away as Teyla enters.

“Ellia, we need your help. You can sense the other Wraith.” She sees the young girl look away ashamed. “It is all right. It is nothing to be ashamed of. In fact, I have the same ability.”

“Really?”

“I sensed you in the forest, when you were watching us. And I knew even then that you were different. Your father has raised you well. He has taught you right from wrong. You are _not_ like the other one.”

Ellia is nearly in tears, slightly shaking her head. “I don't let him in. I don't like what he shows me.”

“I know but you have to try. Now, we need to find him.”

“You don't understand.”

“I have tried myself, but I can get nothing. Please.”

“All right.”

“Good. Now, concentrate.”

Ellia slowly closes her eyes and sees scenes of the forest, she hears the terrifying shriek of a Wraith. She comes back, gasping in clear emotional distress and nearly hyperventilating.

“Try again.” Teyla coaxes her.

Ellia has a ‘you try again’ look on her face for a second, but she takes a settling breath and closes her eyes again. She again hears the Wraith shriek and sees the forest again, before it settles on a distinctive-looking river in a rocky bed.

She snaps out of it, breathing a little more evenly than last time, and looks a little sweaty but triumphant. “I saw a river.”

* * *

Zaddik sits across a workbench from a stone-faced Ronon, who is standing next to Sheppard and Rayne, watching Dr. Beckett peer through a microscope at the end of the workbench. Over Beckett's shoulder, McKay can be seen examining the contents of some shelves along the back wall. All but Beckett are standing.

“Zaddik? Is there a river nearby?” Teyla questions as she enters the lab at a brisk walk.

“Yes, just to the east.”

The guys have all turned to look at Teyla, who reaches past Zaddik to recover her weapon and ready it. Sheppard, Rayne and Ronon follow suit.

“All right, let's go. McKay, stay here and help Beckett.” Sheppard orders as the others get ready to leave.

“Uh, medical research is not really my thing.” Rodney admits.

“And hunting Wraith, Rodney?” Rayne grins as she looks pointedly at him.

He looks extremely chagrined, “But, I mean, I can stay… and help Beckett.”

She nods in agreement as she follows Ronon, John and Teyla out into the dark forest. McKay walks back over to the table standing beside Carson as he looks into his microscope.

“Never could get into biology. There's just too much information about the human body. One time, I took it as an undergrad, I diagnosed myself with half a dozen separate medical conditions before I had to drop the class.”

“Really.”

“Yeah, believe it or not, back then, I was a bit of a hypochondriac.”

“You know, this does require a certain amount of concentration.”

McKay leans down closer taunting Carson, “What, am I _bothering_ you…?” He sees the look that Carson gives him and sighs, “Maybe I'll go get some air.”

* * *

The other team members have arrived down by the river, Ronon checking the surrounding area for clues to the whereabouts of the other Wraith, if there was one.

“This must be the river she saw in her vision.” Teyla says as they stand on the rocky embankment.

“Assuming she's telling the truth. Just because there's another Wraith doesn't necessarily mean you can trust her.” John states honestly before noticing that Ronon has found something. “What do you got?”

Ronon gently pokes the edges of the imprint in the dirt and looks up and around. “Fresh tracks. It's him.”

Teyla turns to Sheppard with a smug look, “Now do you believe?”

“I still think there's something more to this than she and Zaddik are telling us.”

Ronon rises to his feet and gestures, “He's heading upstream, into the hills.”

* * *

Beckett continues to test Zaddik's medicine as the older man watches him from the other side of the table.

“Let me ask you something. If you can prove to everyone that I'm telling the truth, that Ellia no longer needs to feed, do you think the villagers would accept her?” He notices that Dr. Beckett doesn't look hopeful. “That's what I'm afraid of.”

Neither of them notice Ellia eavesdropping on the conversation from the hallway.

“No matter how hard we try to convince them, they'll always see her as a monster. I'm getting old, doctor.”

“Oh, you've got lots of time.”

“Never have as much as we think we have. And when I'm gone, she'll be alone. I…tried to teach her about love and human companionship. But that's exactly what she'll never have.”

Ellia looks down in sadness at what she hears.

“Zaddik, there's something I want to show you. I didn't say anything at first, because I didn't want to get your hopes up.” He opens a case and takes out a metal vial. “It's a retrovirus…something I've been working on.”

“I don't understand.”

“Oh, God. How am I gonna explain this? Part of Ellia is human, and part of her comes from a creature we call the iratus bug. It's the part that makes her look the way she does and where her desire to feed comes from. Now, it's possible, by means of this retrovirus, we can strip away those parts, and leave only the human parts behind.”

Zaddik smiles hopefully, “You mean she'd be like you and me?”

“Yes. Now, I must warn you, the retrovirus is still experimental. In fact, it's only been tested on cell cultures in a laboratory, and so far, without much success. I'm hoping that what we can learn from your daughter will help me perfect it.”

Just then McKay rushes in breathing heavily, “We've got a problem.”

“Why didn't you just radio me?”

“Yeah, well, I could've, but…”

McKay, Beckett, and Zaddik rush out of the cave. After they are gone, Ellia comes out of hiding, checking around to make sure everyone was gone; she tiptoes over to the case containing the retrovirus and carefully opens it to reveal four syringes in foam padding.

* * *

McKay, Beckett and Zaddik are running bent over to seek cover toward the growing sound of approaching villagers. They drop down to watch from over a rise in the forest floor. Villagers go by carrying their farm implements and speaking loudly.

“Looks like they decided to join the hunt.” Carson whispers.

“If they find Ellia, they'll kill her.”

Rodney taps his radio, “Sheppard, this is McKay.”

* * *

Sheppard answers from where they are hunting the Wraith. “What is it, Rodney?”

_“The villagers are on the move, and it doesn't look like they're going to a picnic.”_

“Are they heading for the caves?”

_“Not at the moment, no.”_

“All right. Get back there and sit tight.” He turns to Ronon, Teyla and Rayne. “We're losing time, guys.”

* * *

Beckett, McKay, and Zaddik return to the cave as ordered, they look around for Ellia, but cannot find her.

“Ellia? Ellia? She's not here.”

Beckett sees that one of his cases is open and a vial has been moved inside of it, “Good Lord.”

“What?” Rodney asks.

“She took the retrovirus.”

“You said it wasn't ready.” Zaddik states.

“It's not, not by a long shot.”

“What'll it do to her?”

“To be honest, I have no idea.”

* * *

Sheppard, Ronon, Rayne and Teyla continue to search through the woods, following the path they expect the Wraith to have taken.

 _“Colonel Sheppard, come in.”_ Carson’s voice calls over their comms.

“Go ahead.”

_“We've got another problem. Ellia's gone, and she's injected herself with the retrovirus.”_

“Why would she do _that_?”

_“She must've overheard us talking about it. I told Zaddik it might be the key to making her human.”_

_“Please, you've got to find her before the villagers do.”_ Zaddik pleads to them.

“Look, Ronon says we're close. If we lose the trail now, we may never catch the Wraith.”

 _“Rodney and I’ll find her.”_ Carson tells them.

“All right, but be careful.”

_“Understood.”_

* * *

“I'll come with you.” Zaddik says as the two Dr.’s prepare to leave.

“No, I think it's best if you stay here.”

“Look, is there anywhere that she likes to go—any favorite hiding spots or favorite places?” McKay asks.

“Yes, she often goes off for hours at a time, up into the hills. I don't like it, but she doesn't listen to me.”

“It's a start.” Carson says before they head out.

* * *

“You know, I thought it was pretty nuts when Ronon was trying to track a Wraith through this forest.” Rodney comments as he and Carson trek through the woods.

“Now that it's just us, do you feel any better?”

“Oh, yeah. Supremely confident.” He scoffs following behind Carson, his gun in hand and ready for anything.

* * *

At the bottom of a large rock outcropping Ronon checks a small cave built down into the base of it, with strings of cloth hanging around the entrance. “Sheppard. This is where he's been making camp. He was here less than hour ago.”

* * *

Less than 100 yards away McKay pauses as he realizes that the forest has gone quiet, no birds, no sounds at all. “You hear anything?”

“No.” Carson answers.

“Huh. Me neither.”

Suddenly a Wraith drops down from a tree right beside Beckett. It hits him and knocks him flying about a dozen feet into the underbrush. McKay gets off a couple of shots, firing at more or less point blank range, but the Wraith knocks the gun out of his hand and swats him to the ground.

* * *

Nearby, Sheppard and the others hear the shots and go running in that direction.

* * *

At McKay's location, the Wraith starts to lean over McKay, but Ellia arrives and tackles the Wraith. They fight for a moment, and Ellia snaps the Wraith's neck like it was a twig. Ellia's skin is much darker, save for the right side of her face and her left hand is claw-like. She advances on McKay with a threatening expression.

“Easy, now. You went through the trouble to save my life. It'd be a shame to kill me.” McKay pleads with her.

Beckett shoots Ellia, wounding her in the shoulder. She screeches at him then runs away. “You all right, Rodney?”

Rodney stands stock still, shaking and grasping at his chest. “Yeah, just peachy. What the hell was that?”

“The retrovirus is having the opposite effect than we intended.”

“I guess so.”

“Oh, God.”

“On the… yeah, but…” Rodney mumbles incoherently as he pats at his chest.

Beckett pats his shoulder reassuringly and he mumbles putting his hand up under his tee-shirt to feel for a feeding wound.

* * *

Elsewhere in the forest, Zaddik finds Ellia, she growls and approaches him. As he tries to talk her down she snarls and grabs him by the neck. She throws him hard into the hillside before standing and screeching loudly.

* * *

Both Atlantis groups hear her, Rayne turns to Sheppard with a grimace. “You asked me what my scream sounds like when I’m angry.” He nods to her and she sighs, “A lot like that.”

Sheppard’s eyes widen as they all take off towards the sound.

* * *

McKay and Beckett find Zaddik lying on the forest floor. “Are you all right?” Carson question as he looks the man over, Zaddik grunting in pain. “Don't try to move.”

“It was Ellia… but it wasn't her fault.” He tells them, blood trickling out the right side of his mouth.

Suddenly they hear shouting as Goran and the other villagers arrive. “No, no, no! You people need to go back to the village! It is not safe here.” McKay orders them.

“Who is that?” Goran questions.

“Don't you remember me?” Zaddik questions as he looks up to the elder man standing above him.

“No… it can't be… You were taken by the daimos.”

“No, Father.”

McKay’s eyes widen as he looks between the two men. “Father? I don't understand. You're…you're his son?”

“If my son were alive, he'd be 34 years old.” Goran states.

“Precisely.”

By this time John, Rayne, Teyla and Ronon have arrived to the area, and are filled in by Carson and Rodney on what happened.

“There's another one of those things out there. Look what it did to Zaddik. I say we go after it, _now_!” Callum shouts riling up the villagers.

“No one's going anywhere. We'll handle this! Stay calm. How is he?” Sheppard asks Carson.

Beckett steps over to talk to them, “I've given him something for the pain, but his injuries are too severe. He's not gonna make it.”

“This can't be happening. It's not possible.” Goran says still trying to wrap his mind around what was happening.

“I'm sorry. Don't blame Ellia. It was my idea.” Zaddik says trying to breathe through the pain in his body. “You… have to have to understand… that when I found her, I'd just lost my own wife and son to a fever.”

* * *

**_Zaddik finds Ellia after the crash._ **

“She was just lying there, helpless. When I saw her, I knew what I had to do. As I told you, in the beginning, she survived on food and water like any young girl.”

**_Zaddik lifts up the Wraith child and carries it away._ **

**_A younger Ellia collapses in pain, the younger Zaddik comforting her and offering his chest for her to feed on. She resists so he takes her hand and puts it to his chest. She begins to feed off of him._ **

“She took what she needed from me to survive… until I perfected the serum.”

**_Zaddik collapses after Ellia finishes feeding. She holds him, sobbing; he is only slightly more aged than he was._ **

* * *

“She never fed on anyone after that?” Sheppard questions the dying man.

Raddik hesitates for a moment, something that only Rayne notices with her acute senses, before he answers. “No.”

“All right. Teyla, Ronon, Rayne, you're with me. The rest of you, stay here.”

“Colonel, the retrovirus is acting quickly. The human part of her is almost gone.”

“You said she killed the other Wraith and saved McKay's life.”

“Yes, but I'm not sure she knew what she was doing. She's operating on a purely animal level right now.”

“Is there nothing you can do for her?” Teyla asks.

“I might be able to reverse the effects, if you bring her back alive, but I doubt she'll cooperate. She's also stronger and faster than any Wraith I've ever seen.”

“Great.” John replies in a high-pitched, sarcastic voice causing Ronon and Rayne to smirk as they left.

Goran turns to his son visibly upset, “All this time… We thought you were dead.”

“There was no other way. They never would have accepted us… And I couldn't abandon her.”

“Why?”

“She… needed me.”

* * *

John and Teyla walk through the forest together, Ronon and Rayne had split off from the two in an effort to locate Ellia quicker. Sheppard’s comms crackle to life, _“Colonel, this is Beckett.”_

“Go ahead.”

_“Zaddik's dead.”_

“Understood.”

Suddenly John stops as he notices Ronon standing off to his right, he is cautiously scanning their surroundings. “She knows we're here. She's watching us.” Ronon states.

* * *

Teyla continues walking ahead, she can also sense the young Wraith, “Ellia? We want to help you. Dr. Beckett can make you better, but you have to come with us. We will not hurt you.”

Without warning Ellia tackles Teyla to the ground from above. They struggle and Teyla manages to throw her off. Sheppard and Ronon hear it and come running.

“Die!” Ronon bellows as he shoots Ellia, but she runs away. Ronon and Sheppard stop to check Teyla. She is unconscious and has blood on the back of her head.

“She took a blow to the head when it hit her.” Ronon says showing John the blood on his fingertips.

“Where’s Rayne?” John questions. Just as he asks they hear a loud scream pierce the silence of the forest, and it wasn’t the Wraith. “There she is. Stay with her.” Sheppard orders taking his jacket off for Ronon to use to pillow Teyla's head.

“Sheppard—”

“That's an order.” He states before he runs off towards the screams origin.

* * *

Rayne stands in a small clearing, she can hear the young Wraith scurrying around the tress behind her. She re-holsters her gun then pulls the sword from the sheath on her back and waits.

The Wraith hits her broadside sending her tumbling sideways to the ground; Rayne quickly rolls to her feet, her eyes glowing bright as she lets her voice free.

Ellia grabs at her ears, tossing her head back and forth furiously as she tries to block out the sound.

But unlike the other Wraith, Rayne’s scream does not incapacitate the young girl; a fact the Siren realizes too late as Ellia charges her, tackling the brunette to the ground and swiping her claws across the side of Rayne’s face.

Rayne screams out once more hoping to weaken the Wraith, but it seems to only anger the girl even more. She scrambles to her feet grasping Rayne’s throat in her claw, with a loud screech she throws the Siren backwards before disappearing. Rayne’s back slams into a tree, the impact actually cracking the trunk; before she falls to the ground, her arm caught underneath her as she lands with her entire body weight on it causing it to snap. She lets out a pained scream as she rolls onto her back, cradling her broken arm against her chest.

* * *

Teyla wakes minutes later noticing that Sheppard is nowhere to be found. “What happened? Where's Colonel Sheppard?”

“He went after the creature.”

“You let him go alone?!?”

“Well, he wanted me to stay with you and Rayne’s with him, she’s got this.”

“They will need your help. I am _fine_. Go!” She tells him exasperatedly.

“Aren't we supposed to follow his orders?”

“Sometimes we are allowed to make exceptions.”

“Who decides when it's one of those times?”

“We do.”

“That's good enough.” He then jumps up and runs off.

* * *

At Sheppard's position, he turns to see Ellia approaching him along a large downed tree that he had just ducked under. “Ellia? Don't make me do this.”

She screeches at him. He shoots her with the machine gun, but it seems to have no effect as she lands on him and tries to attack. He pulls his knife and tries to stab her, but she grabs his forearm in her powerful left hand, the tips of her claws penetrating his skin, blood flows from the wound.

Ronon arrives and shoots Ellia twice knocking her away from John with his stunner. Sheppard rolls away and Ronon shoots her again as she gets to her feet. He realizes then that she’s not going back alive, so he flips the switch on his gun from stun to kill. With no other choice Ronon and Sheppard both fire on her, killing her.

Ronon catches sight of John's bleeding arm, “You okay?”

“Yeah. She tried feeding on me.”

“She wasn't going to let us take her back.”

“Yeah. I know.”

Ronon starts to walk back the way he came. Sheppard looks at his arm, which is bloody from three puncture marks. He looks at Ellia again, then turns to follow Ronon.

As they head back they find Rayne leaning against a tree beside Teyla who is still sitting on the ground. Ronon rushes over to her side as he sees the blood coating the left side of her face.

“Are you okay?”

Rayne nods giving him a reassuring smile, “Scratches and a broken arm. Nothing that a little salt-water can’t fix.”

Smiling Ronon leans down and kisses her lips, his first open display of affection with others around them. Both John and Teyla smirk at the couple as the four of them head back towards the rest of the group.

After gathering up Beckett’s equipment and helping the villagers bury the bodies, they returned back to the Jumper and headed home to Atlantis.

* * *

When they arrived Carson turned to Sheppard with a stern look, “Let’s go get that arm looked at. And you.” He said pointing to Rayne with a mock glare. “Into the tank with ya love.”

Rayne laughed airily, “Thanks Carson, but it’s such a nice night, I’m gonna go for a swim instead.”

“Alright, but you come see me tomorrow for a checkup.”

“Yes Sir.” She said giving him a salute, before she turned and walked off with Ronon, his arm resting protectively around her waist.

Once they had dropped off their gear in the armory, Ronon followed her to the east pier, which had been determined as her place since she went there often. With a little assistance from Ronon she stripped down to her black sports bra and black shorts, before diving off of the pier.

Ronon sat on the edge dangling his legs over the side as he watched her head break the surface of the water. He smiled as he watched the blue lights again dancing over her injuries, healing them before his eyes; as much as it physically hurt him to see her injured, he would never get tired of watching the ocean heal her, it was a beautiful sight.

He looked down as she swam up to him, lifting herself up and resting her arms on his thighs. Dipping his hand into the water he brushed his fingers over her cheek, washing away the remnants of blood on her skin. She sighed contentedly as she closed her eyes, leaning into his touch as he cupped her cheek. As she opened her eyes he was caught in her gaze, the lights of Atlantis reflecting in her aqua orbs. Dipping his head down Ronon captured her lips with his own, wrapping his arms around her waist and lifting her out of the water, sitting her down sideways on his lap.

He could feel the water from her body soaking into his leather pants, but he could not be less concerned at that moment. His only focus was on her slick tongue as it wrapped around his own, her teeth nipping playfully at his bottom lip as she drew back away from him.

“Lay with me tonight.” He said softly as he brushed his thumb over her bottom lip.

“Okay.” She replied quietly.

Ronon smiled as he helped her stand and gathered her things, he then laced his fingers with her own before they walked slowly back towards his quarters. He had no intention of bedding her, not until he was sure that he wouldn’t lose her; he simply wanted to hold her in his arms for as long as he could.


	8. Conversion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer - I do not own Stargate Atlantis, any of the characters or the events depicted in this story. I only own my character Rayne, her background and family, also anything not privy to the show.
> 
> Thank you to those that have favorited or followed this story.
> 
> As always reviews are appreciated!
> 
> Enjoy!

* * *

While Ronon and Rayne were readying themselves for a well-deserved rest, Sheppard is wheeled into the infirmary on a gurney, after his right arm had been injured by the feeding hand of Ellia.

“This really isn't necessary, Doc.”

Beckett walks beside the gurney, “Yes, it is. You've got a serious laceration on your arm, and you've lost a good deal of blood.”

McKay walks in behind them grumbling, “Yeah, well, enjoy the ride, Colonel. They're making me walk.” He takes a seat on the bed beside Sheppard, staring down at his hand.

“You have a splinter, Rodney.” Carson huffs in annoyance.

“It's a very nasty, painful splinter.”

“All right, let's have a look at this.” Beckett takes the field dressing off of Sheppard's arm to reveal an angry red abrasion on the inside of his right forearm. He takes a medicated swab from a nurse. “All right. Thank you. This might hurt a wee bit.”

In the next bed, a nurse removes the splinter from McKay's hand and he cries out like they just removed an organ without anesthetic. “Ow! Ow.”

John glances over at Rodney, “I'm sure it will.”

Beckett starts cleaning Sheppard's cut and he doesn’t so much as flinch. “This doesn't sting?”

“No.”

“I know you have a high threshold for pain, but this…” Carson says as he cleans the remainder of the blood off and freezes mid-swipe.

“This is what?” John asks seeing the concern on Carson’s face.

There's no sign of a wound once the blood is removed. “Gone.” Carson states.

“What?”

“The feeding mark. It's completely healed.”

* * *

Beckett draws blood from Sheppard's left arm, all the while glancing nervously at the right one where the marks should have been.

“Maybe the wound wasn't that bad.” John offers.

“Then where did all the blood come from?” Carson interrogates.

“I don't know. Maybe it just looked a lot worse than it was.”

“I don't see evidence of any cut at all.” He declares as he wraps a piece of gauze around the spot he’d taken blood from.

“That's weird, because it hurt like hell.”

“You're sure the skin was broken?”

“Yeah, I'm pretty sure. There was a lot of blood. Maybe it was hers.”

“It was definitely human.”

“I don't know. Maybe it was a nosebleed.”

“Is that supposed to be a joke, Colonel?”

Sheppard stands and puts his vest back on. “Believe me, this isn't funny.”

“Give me half a day to run your blood work and analyze it with the data we already have. We'll figure it out.”

“And until then?”

“You're welcome to look over my shoulder.”

John smirks, “Yeah, that's tempting, but…”

“Just go about your day.”

* * *

Later that day up in the metal catwalk structure Sheppard runs, followed closely by Ronon. He stops suddenly, as if surprised as Ronon leans over the railing, out of breath.

“I thought you said you were a runner.”

“That’s funny.” Ronon snaps back glaring over his shoulder as he takes deep breaths.

“I can usually barely keep up. What's with you?”

“What's with _you_?” Ronon shoots back.

“Water?” He gives the water bottle to Ronon. “Hey, sore loser, I don't act like a jerk when you beat me.”

“Yes, you do.”

“Okay, then we'll go around again.”

“Go ahead.” Ronon says as he hands the bottle back and starts to walk away.

“Okay, grumpy. I will.” Sheppard snarks back as he takes off fast in the other direction.

* * *

Down in the infirmary Beckett is working at a laptop when a nurse enters. “Dr. Beckett? I thought you'd want to see this.”

She hands him a tablet, his face instantly shows his shock and concern as he looks at the results on the screen. “Is this from Colonel Sheppard's blood sample?

“That's right.”

“And you've run it twice?”

“Of course.”

“Okay, let's run it one more time. I want to be certain before I tell him.”

“All right.” They walk out hurriedly together.

* * *

Inside the east pier training room Teyla and Sheppard spar with the wooden bantos rods, both of them covered in a light sheen of sweat that indicates they’ve been at it for a while. Sheppard moves quickly, able to keep up with Teyla. They pause, Teyla looking surprised at his speed and his sudden offense.

“Not bad, huh?” John says cockily.

“Yes, yes. You are doing very well.”

They spare some more, Sheppard approaching aggressively, the sticks striking harder than they have in the past.

“You have been practicing.”

“Not really.”

He tosses one of the rods to the floor. They spar again, Sheppard with one arm behind his back. He parries every move from Teyla and backs her against the wall, a very different look in his eyes as he pins her there.

“You are showing a considerable leap in ability, Colonel Sheppard.”

“You can call me John when we're off the clock.” He says intently, not releasing her.

“Very well… John.”

“There you go.”

“Should we continue, or do you…”

Her words are cut off as he drops his remaining rod, then grabs Teyla's head and kisses her passionately. He pulls away, leaving her in shock.

He looks genuinely confused. “I'm not really sure just what happened.”

“Colonel…”

“That was interesting.”

Dr. Beckett’s voice then comes over the intercom, _“Colonel Sheppard, please report to the infirmary.”_

John looks at Teyla concerned, “Are you okay?”

“Dr. Beckett will be expecting you.”

He gives her a once over visually. “Yeah.”

* * *

John heads to the infirmary where he finds both Beckett and Weir waiting for him, he hops up onto one of the beds as Carson explains what he found during his tests.

“The good news is we can now say with some certainty that Ellia didn't drain away any of your life.”

“We already knew that.” John states.

“I suppose.”

“That's the best good news you could come up with?”

“It looks like you've been infected with the iratus bug retrovirus, the one we’re working on to turn Ellia into a human.”

“You mean the one that _didn't_ turn her into a human.”

Carson scrambles to defend himself, “Ellia administered the treatment prematurely. It wasn't ready. It wasn't even supposed to be—”

“I'm not blaming you, Doc.” John reassures the Irishman.

“But you're right. Her transformation was into a creature closer to the iratus bug than a to a human, and I know how much you—”

“Hate those bugs?” John finishes for him with a grimace.

“Yes.”

“But for one, Ellia was a Wraith, _and_ she took a massive dose of the retrovirus. Do we know how the Colonel's system might respond to the drug?” Elizabeth questions.

“I have no idea. It was never engineered to be given to a human. It was never intended to be given to anyone—”

“Doc, let it go.” Sheppard states.

“The problem is I have no idea how your body will react. I can't even begin to guess.”

“Well, if how I feel is any indication, I'm fine.”

“It's certainly possible that it's already breaking down in your system. Ellia's transformation was extreme and immediate.”

“See?”

“But the wound on your arm healed unnaturally fast.”

“If there was a wound—” John says diving deep into denial.

“Well, there had to be, otherwise, I don't see how you got infected in the first place.” Carson says interrupting him.

“Well, she was spitting an awful lot.”

Beckett sighs and Elizabeth asks what they do now. “So, what, we just monitor it for now?”

“Aye. You'll need to check in every six hours.”

“I can do that.”

“And you should probably—”

“Suspend my off-world activities until we know more.” John says knowing exactly what Elizabeth was going to say.

“Thank you.”

“See you in six hours.” He says hopping down off of the bed and patting Carson on the back before he leaves.

* * *

Inside of her office Weir is working on her tablet computer when Colonel Caldwell enters.

“You're working late.”

“No, not really.” She holds up her tablet with a rueful grin to show him she was playing solitaire.

“Yeah.” He smiles as he sits down in the chair across from her casually crossing his legs. “We keep trying to remove it from the terminals on the _Daedalus_. Somehow, the crew keeps finding a way of putting it back.”

“Never get between a genius and a computer game… Aren't you scheduled to fly out?”

He grins, “I was supposed to, yes, until I heard about Sheppard.”

Weir nods, “He's under Beckett's supervision.”

“If Lieutenant Colonel finds himself unable to perform his duties, that's…”

Elizabeth realizes what he's suggesting, cocking an eyebrow she leans back in her chair and crosses her arms. “You have a ship to command, Colonel. I wouldn't want to spread you too thin.”

“Novak and Hermiod are running a full diagnostic on our FTL drive. They're worried about the constant use jumping between galaxies. Which is to say, if I need to, I have some time.”

She still looks skeptical of his motives. “Okay. Let me think about it.”

“Thank you. You got chess on there?”

“As a matter of fact, I do.”

“Well, I have to warn you that I am a career military strategist.”

“Well, I'll have to take my chances.” She smiles as they both lean forward towards the desk.

* * *

John heads back to his room, taking off his jacket as he sits down on the bed removing his comms device. He notices there is a large growth at the point where Ellia wounded him. Purple tendrils radiate outward from a firm center, he lightly prods at it noticing that it doesn’t hurt, which causes him to worry. He puts his earpiece back in. “Hey, Doc… this is Sheppard.”

_“Yes, Colonel.”_

“We may have to bump up our first check-in.”

* * *

Sheppard lies on a bed, his eyes closed, while a technician runs a scanner on him. Beckett turns and walks toward Weir, who is gnawing a thumbnail over by the wall. She stops as the doctor approaches and tries to look prepared to hear anything. Their whole conversation takes place in fairly low voices.

“The retrovirus isn't breaking down in his system like we hoped it would.”

“You're positive?”

“Yes. In fact, it's beginning to alter his DNA. If it's allowed to continue, he'll devolve into a creature similar to what Ellia became.”

“How long do we have?”

“I'm not sure, exactly.”

“Ballpark. Months? Weeks?”

“Days. We have days.”

She leans over the desk, looking intent. “Okay, what's the plan?”

“I've injected him with a viral inhibitor. It should slow down the retrovirus as far as the cognitive abilities are concerned. But I'm afraid that's it so far. We're exploring various treatments that may or may not be effective, so—”

“No, Carson. We don't have any time to explore. Come on. There's got to be something in the Ancient database that can help you find a treatment.”

“I know that, Elizabeth. We're doing our best.”

She stands up with a sigh, “I'm sorry. I know. Of course you are.”

Across the room, Sheppard is awake staring rather fixedly at the ceiling, looking grim.

“You should talk to him. He's hiding it very well, but if I was him, I'd be scared to death.” Carson suggests.

Sheppard sits up suddenly and looks over. “How’m I doing?”

Weir exchanges a somewhat desperate-to-get-out-of-this glance with Beckett, who nods at her. She goes over to Sheppard's exam bed. Sheppard looks her up and down, then frowns, but sounds like himself for this conversation.

“Anything that has you speechless has me concerned.”

“You're gonna be fine.” She tells him.

“Wow. That's dead man talk.”

“No, it isn't.”

Sheppard turns up his right arm, showing that the scaly patch has grown a bit and changed to an icky shiny, carbuncle-looking thing. “Have you seen this?”

“Beckett is gonna figure this one out.”

“I think I already have. You know who I'm starting to feel like? _Ford_.”

“Yeah, what happened to you is completely different.”

“I know, I know. Still, I can feel it. I mean, I can feel it changing me inside, like he did.”

“I don't think that's even possible. Look, you're very worried—”

He shakes his head lightly as a small laugh leaves his mouth. “No, no. No, it's uh… one of the best weeks of my life was when I got my wisdom teeth out. I was on codeine for a full seven days. This is kind of the same. I know I should be in pain, or at the very least freaked out by this, and I'm not… And that freaks me out more than anything.”

“We're gonna beat this.”

“’We're gonna _beat_ this?’ ‘Beckett will figure this _out_.’ ‘You're gonna be _fine_?’ You really suck at the whole bedside manner thing.”

“I'm know. I'm sorry.” She says looking away in embarrassment.

“But I appreciate the effort.”

* * *

Many Scientists and medical staff wearing their lab coats and uniforms, along with Beckett have set up in the briefing room with laptops and white boards. Beckett sighs rubbing his temples as he listens to the scientists around him arguing their theories to one another.

“No. No. That would only work if the retrovirus was doing what we had originally intended it to do.”

“I disagree. You are not taking into account what's happening to his somatic cells.”

“The only thing I have to take into account is how off you are, and I don't think I'm the only one who sees that. So, let's move on.”

“Wait, wait, wait. Oh, God…” Carson says as he paces the room. “We're looking at this all wrong. The best idea we've had so far is to try to repair his system on the genetic level by administering a massive, cloned embryonic stem cell treatment.”

“I still think it's our best bet.”

“Introducing more human genetic material into his body is only going to give the retrovirus more fuel. I don't know how much simpler I can say that.”

“Yes, yes, I agree. That's why we have to use the iratus bug stem cells.” Carson states.

“I'm sorry?” The scientists look at him quizzically.

“The iratus bug stem cell, programmed with human RNA, wouldn't get rejected by his system, and would be practically ignored by the current strain of retrovirus.”

“We attack it from the inside.”

“Exactly. It would be like our own magic bullet that could navigate the retrovirus and start to repair his mutated cells.”

“The only bug pieces we have are from a sample that died a year ago. I have no doubt we could program the cells if we had them, but we do not have the time to artificially produce a gene therapy of that kind of volume.”

Beckett considers this for a moment, “Which means, ladies and gentlemen, we need to go on an egg hunt.”

* * *

Caldwell is sitting inside his office busily typing on his laptop as the door hisses open and an irritated Weir enters, he starts to stand but she waves him off. “It's okay. Sit. Please.”

“How's the Colonel?”

“Not very well.”

“I'm sorry to hear that.”

“Yeah, so am I. I think it would be best if you _do_ assume Colonel Sheppard's duties, until he—”

“Consider it done.” He answers quickly cutting her off.

“Just until he's back on his feet.” She starts to leave, but he speaks again and she turns around.

“You two are pretty close, aren't you?”

“Well, we've been through a lot together, yes.”

“You've got the best team in two galaxies working on a way to get him back to normal. My money's on success. And if you need someone to talk to—”

“If you could assume those duties effective immediately…” She replies completely businesslike.

“I can do that.”

“Thank you.”

She leaves, Caldwell sits back in his chair and contemplates.

* * *

McKay meets with Weir, Beckett, and Lorne inside the briefing room, they are going over their plan to retrieve the iratus bug stem cells.

“The Ancient database has quite a lot of information about the iratus bug. We know what planet it's on, we know that it likes cool, damp, dark places to lay its eggs. It shouldn't be that hard to locate.” McKay offers.

Elizabeth shakes her head, “Wait a minute. The last time we ran into _one_ of these things, we almost lost Sheppard. How do you expect to just walk right into one of their nests?”

“I don't see that we have any other choice. We need the iratus stem cells. The best stem cells come from embryos. With them, we actually have a chance of saving Colonel Sheppard. Without them, he'll die.” Carson states to them plainly.

“And this is the only option we have?”

“And time's an issue as well.”

“You have no idea what will happen.”

“There's only one certainty—what will happen if we do nothing.”

“We all understand the risks, Dr. Weir. And I believe that Colonel Sheppard would do the same for any one of us.” Lorne states.

McKay still looks hesitant over the bug part, but definitely seems to agree with the no alternative to saving Sheppard part. Weir looks down for a moment, then nods her head. “Permission granted.”

“I need an hour to get my things together.” Beckett says.

“Okay, gear up. One hour.”

* * *

Weir enters her office alongside Rayne, she had been informing the young woman on what was happening and how they were planning on fixing it. It would be a dangerous mission so she wanted to make sure that each member had the opportunity to back out if they wanted; of course Rayne had stated that she would do anything to save her friend.

Sheppard arrives as they are talking with an armed Marine behind him, now dressed in civilian clothing. “Look. I made a new friend.” He says sarcastically as he smiles at the two women.

Weir looks up, hesitates at the sight of his face, and then puts her file folder down with no other visible reaction to his altered appearance. “It's only protocol.”

“That's your answer for everything.”

“You look well.” Elizabeth states trying hard to keep her eyes from straying.

Both women can see that his right hand has transformed to be like Ellia's. He notices them staring and puts it in his pocket. The right side of his neck is also transforming, a blue tint growing over his skin.

“Should you be out of bed?”

“I was going a little crazy down there, so they said I could walk around for a bit.”

“That's good.”

“Yeah. Look, I'm trying to say I want to go on this mission.” He states.

“Hey, you said yourself, you are not fit for any off-world activity.”

He ducks his head, then looks up at the two women. “The inhibitor that Beckett's got me on, the one that's keeping me lucid, they keep having to up the dose.”

“I know. They told me.”

Rayne can see that he’s becoming more agitated and her hand slowly slides down to rest on the hilt of her energy pistol, her thumb clicking it over to stun.

“I don't know how much more _time_ I have, but the last thing I want to do is sit on my…” He raises his right hand from his pocket, along with his voice. “…mutating _hands_ , while my team puts their lives on the line trying to find me a cure! I should be with them.”

“No. I'm sorry.”

“What's the worst that can happen? I die?”

“You could compromise the mission. They have enough things to worry about—”

He snaps cutting her off, “So, what? What? Suddenly, I'm a liability?”

“Your condition can change rapidly—”

“I _know_ , and I know I can do this!”

“I'm glad you feel that way, but it would be irresponsible of—”

“This is _my_ life we're talking about.”

“I know that.”

“I'm going on that mission.”

“No, John, you're _not_.”

“Damn it!” His face twists in rage as he turns and puts his right hand through the glass wall of the office, shattering it. The Marine raises his weapon and Weir rushes to stop him. “It's okay! Put it down.”

“John.” Rayne calls to him softly. He turns to see her pointing her pistol at his chest, her eyes misting over as she stares into his eyes. “Please.”

Hearing her voice dissipates the fog clouding his mind and he shakes his head as if coming back to himself; glancing around he sees everyone in the control room staring at him in shock and some in fear. “I'm betting that didn't sell you.”

“No. No, not really.”

“I should go back to the infirmary.” He says softly.

Weir gives a firm nod, “Yes.”

“Come on, John. I’ll take you.” Rayne says as she holsters her weapon and gently takes him by the arm, leading him out of the room with the Marine following close behind.

* * *

Rayne escorts him back down to the infirmary, her lips curving into a frown as she sees the torment in his eyes. She sits down beside him on the bed, seeing him instantly pull his mutated hand away from her. Sighing she reaches over and gently takes his gruesome hand into her own.

“I know what you’re thinking, John. It won’t come to that.” She tells him softly.

“I can’t become one of them, Rayne. I won’t.” He confesses, his eyes lifting from their joined hands up to her eyes which comforted him more than anything right now. “If it comes down to it, promise me that you’ll put me down.”

She shakes her head vehemently in protest. “John, that’s not going to happen. We’re gonna go find this bug and bring it back, and Carson is gonna fix you good as new.”

“Promise me!” He states vehemently, before his voice softens to a whisper, “Please.”

Blinking back the tears in her eyes at merely the thought of what he was asking her to do, she nodded weakly in agreement. “I promise.” She whispered dropping her head in defeat.

John tipped her head up with a finger under her chin, then lightly brushed away the tiny tears that had escaped from her eyes. Knowing he’d possibly never have the courage to do what he was thinking just then again, he leaned forward and pressed his lips to hers.

After a sweet moment of bliss he pulled away from her, clearing his throat nervously he smirked. “If anyone ever asks, I’m blaming that on the virus.”

Surprisingly to him she smiled, before leaning forward and pressing a chaste kiss to his lips once more. “Our secret.” She gave him another brighter smile to ease his worries before she left the infirmary and headed to the armory to gear up for the mission.

* * *

Once through the Stargate the team searches the planet, Ronon and Rayne leading the way through the dense forest. Teyla, McKay, Beckett, Lorne and several other Marines bring up the rear.

“So, what are we looking for?” Lorne questions, wondering how they are going to find this mysterious bug.

“According to the Ancient database, probably a cave. Cool, damp, and dark, which I translate to “scary, awful, bad.” McKay snarks.

“They wouldn't want their nests out in the open. A cave keeps the eggs away from the predators.” Ronon informs the scientist.

“I always figured they were the predator.”

“I guarantee there's something out here worse.”

“Really?” He asks nervously.

“They've got to feed on something.”

“Thank you. Thank you for that!”

“You're welcome.” Ronon tells Rodney as he smirks, Teyla and Rayne smiling as well.

“The foot of that mountain range starts about a mile up this way. That's probably our best bet for caves.” Lorne says pointing to the hillside before them.

“Agreed.” Beckett nods.

“Okay, let's pick up the pace.”

* * *

Back in Atlantis Elizabeth has just discovered Caldwell’s first order to all personnel and she is less than happy. Caldwell is meeting with a special ops soldier inside of his office when Weir bursts in.

“What do you think you're doing?” She snaps at him.

“Sergeant, you want to give us a minute, please?” The Sergeant leaves and Caldwell looks up at Elizabeth. “What's the problem?”

Weir holds up her tablet computer showing him the email on the screen. “This. This is the problem. “Memo to all Atlantis personnel regarding new security protocols”?”

“Is there a part there that you disagree with in particular?”

“You are just keeping Sheppard's chair warm, Colonel. Don't lose sight of that.”

Caldwell scoffs gently, “Look, he's done a good job here. There's just some rookie mistakes that I thought needed fixing.”

“So you went ahead and changed them without talking to me.”

“I don't need to check with you about how I run the military operations on this base, ma'am.” Caldwell turns back to his desk and stands behind it in a fairly clear attempt at gaining a position of power in this discussion.

“They tell me you're also thinking of rearranging the off-world teams.”

“Again, Sheppard had things a little backwards. I figure, while I'm here—”

“Well, you figured wrong.” Weir steps quickly up to the other side of his desk to glare directly at him.

“There's no telling when Sheppard's going to be better. None of the estimates that I've heard are “soon.” On the contrary, I think I may be doing a little more than keeping the Colonel's chair warm, ma'am. I mean, just look at his scheduling, labor distribution…”

“I don't need to.”

“Well somebody needed to.”

“Do you think I don't know what you're doing?” She questions him.

“I'm trying to improve things.”

“Look, I'm not saying that you're wrong, or even that I object to all of these changes.”

“Excuse me? Because I thought that's exactly—”

“You could have waited a week, or even a day. You making sweeping changes to the way John Sheppard runs things just _hours_ after you've been assigned to this position sends only one message— that he's not coming back.”

* * *

The team has reached the entrance to a cave. They all have night vision goggles on their heads, although they are not wearing them as of yet.

Lorne holds out an extra pair to Rayne, “Here you go ma’am.”

Rayne smiles as she shakes her head, “Thanks, but I don’t need them Major.” She closes her eyes for a moment tapping into her power, when she opens them the Marines balk at her glowing aqua orbs. “Perks of being a Siren, we were born with night vision.”

Lorne stares into her eyes fascinated and smiles, “Now that, is very cool. I’m a little jealous.” He gives her a wink before turning his attention to the others. “You think this is it?”

“It certainly smells like there's something living in there.” Beckett says taking a deep breath.

“Yeah, or _dying_.” Rodney quips.

“I cannot see that far into the cave.” Teyla admits staring down into the darkness.

Ronon picks up some bright orange matter from the ground and smells it. Rodney scrunches up his nose at the motion, “Oh, well _that_ is disgusting!”

“They're in there.” The Satedan announces.

“And you had to pick it up and _smell_ it to figure that out?”

“To know it's recent.”

“Well, how recent?”

“So, what's the plan?” Lorne says taking the focus off of Rodney’s annoying questions.

“Well, we go in there, we get some eggs, and then we come out.” Carson states.

“Okay. Ronon, Teyla you're with me up front. Walker, Stevens, you take our six. Docs just stay in the middle and try not to get bit, okay?” He then turns to Rayne, “Bright eyes, you got point.”

As Rayne nods in agreement Rodney shows just how not okay he is with this mission. “Well, maybe someone should, um… stay out here.”

“So that you're all alone when a dozen of them come stampeding out of here?” Ronon says looking at him with furrowed eyebrows.

“I'm in the middle.”

“Let's do it.” Ronon says as they lower their goggles and enter, Rayne leading the way down inside.

* * *

“Everyone watch your footing.” Rayne says as she scans their route, they can now hear rustling, chittering and chirping coming from further inside the cave.

“Hear that?” Ronon announces to the rest of them.

“Looks like we've got the right address.” Lorne states as they move slowly and cautiously behind the Siren.

McKay zips up his collar around his neck, Carson notices and has to say something. “You don't seriously think that's going to help, do you?”

“Yeah, when they see your neck before mine, you won't think it's stupid.”

“Where are these eggs supposed to be?” Teyla whispers.

“The database says they have a central nest. I'm hoping we'll know it when we see it.”

* * *

The Marine stands guard in front of the door to Sheppard's quarters, he nods and steps out of the way as Weir approaches and opens the door. It is dark inside and she looks back over her shoulder at the Marine, who nods in confirmation that Colonel Sheppard is inside.

“John?” She starts to reach for the lights.

“Leave ‘em off.” Sheppard is sitting on the far side of his bed, his back to the door.

“What?”

“The lights. Leave the lights off.”

The door closes behind her, the Marine remains outside as she stands nervously by the door. “Okay. I thought I should come by and practice my bedside manner. How are you?”

“My body's mutating into a _bug_. How are you?”

“Would you like an update on your team's progress?” She asks as she walks slowly over to the foot of the bed. “They've found an iratus cave, and they've headed in.”

“Good.”

“They should locate some eggs and be back here in no time.”

“No time.” He says, his tone condescending.

“Yes.”

“Then what?” As he speaks he turns his head staring at the wall so that she can't see the right side of his face.

“Honestly, I don't know.” Long silence, as he conspicuously doesn't look in her direction. “Hey, are you all right? Would you like me to call someone?”

“Who would you call?”

“If you need to see a doctor—”

He cuts her off saying, “I need a bigger security detail.”

“Excuse me?” She walks right up to stand within touching distance. He keeps his face firmly averted. She can see the whole left side of his face, which looks perfectly normal

“At least two men stationed at my door. Sooner rather than later.”

“What are you talking about?”

“Just trust me, Elizabeth. You're gonna need it.”

“Listen, John—”

Her words catch in her throat as he turns to face her. The right side of his neck and lower face are now covered with the blue scales with a blackened ridge crawling up from his collar line, and his right eye has changed from his soft blue to yellow-green with a large slit-pupil.

“Oh, my God.”

“They need to hurry.”

“You should be in the infirmary.”

“The infirmary isn't secure. The inhibitor is only keeping me lucid. It's not slowing the retrovirus.”

“Still—”

He stands and confronts her screaming, “Don't argue with me! I'm not safe to be around anymore. Get some more men at my door, and get the hell out of here.”

“Okay. Okay.” She steps away, opens the door and approaches the Marine. “Double the detail.”

The Marine nods as he reaches for his radio. “Code one-six.”

* * *

The team arrives at a cavern in which the floor is covered with a mass of iratus bugs, Rayne pauses them all at the edge of the area. “Whoa, whoa, whoa, everybody stop. We’ve reached the hive.”

Lorne takes a look around seeing sacs hanging from the ceiling and bugs covering the walls as well as the floor. “Doc…”

“Good God! I think this is it.” Through his night vision goggles, he can see the enormous egg sacs hanging from the ceiling. They're deep enough into the cave that it will be impossible to reach them without walking through the swarm on the floor.

“So how do we want to play this?” Lorne questions.

“They'll defend their young.” Ronon warns them all.

“Maybe we should make a diversion.” McKay offers and Lorne smirks, “Are you volunteering?”

“I'll shut up.”

“I do not believe we can get close enough to retrieve the eggs without these creatures attacking.” Teyla states.

Carson holds up a tool to retrieve an egg, “I have this, but I need to get under that. Hand me that water canister. If there's one thing we know about these little buggers, it's that they hate salt water.”

“How's that gonna help us?” Lorne inquires.

“Just watch.” Beckett says as he steps forward.

“Hold on Carson, let me help. If they attack it should be me, their bite should have no effect on Arcadians.” Rayne says as she takes the canister from him and starts to splash salt water on the bugs, forcing them back away from the area under the egg.

“ _See_? Not so stupid.” McKay snarks as he sees Carson zipping up the collar of his jacket to hide his neck.

“Ah, shut it.” Carson retorts as he moves forward behind Rayne, picking up the long tool and starts to move towards the egg.

“Doc…” Lorne says warningly.

“We've come this far.”

“Heads up!” Ronon shouts as a bug descends from the ceiling, he fires at it causing the other bugs to become agitated.

“Oh, crap.” Carson mumbles.

“Carson, Rayne, run!” Teyla shouts.

Ronon, Teyla, Lorne, and the other personnel start firing on the bugs as they retreat back to the cave entrance through the narrow passages.

Lorne urges them all faster towards the entrance. “Let's go! Come on! Get out of here! Don't look back! Don't look back! Come on! Walker, Stevens, get the hell out of there!” As he yells they hear men scream in the distance. “Walker, Stevens, do you copy?” Getting no response, he reluctantly pulls the pin out of a grenade. “Fire in the hole! Let's go!”

Lorne throws it back into the cavern, the others run out of the cave taking cover in the bushes. Lorne runs out last, the grenade exploding behind him sending a ball of flames bursting out of the cave mouth just as he exits; the force of the explosion knocking them all down. The other two Marines are not there.

“I think that stopped them.” Ronon comments as they all stand up.

“We're not sticking around to find out. I'm pulling the plug on this mission. Let's get back to the gate.”

“We can't give up.” Carson tells them knowing that their friend’s life is on the line.

“We just lost two men in there, Doc. So unless you can find another way to get those eggs out of there, we're done. Understand? Let's go.” Lorne says leading the way back to the gate.

* * *

Back in Atlantis Beckett briefs Weir inside of her office. “The nest is incredibly well-protected. There are hundreds, maybe even thousands of them. I just don't think it's possible.”

“So where does that leave us?”

“Without the stem cells, our plan is not promising.”

Elizabeth turns to the door where she finds Rayne standing in the hall, her face a mask of sorrow. She knows that Rayne will want to be the one who tells him so she nods giving her permission.

Rayne nods in return thanking her. “Okay. I'll tell him.”

* * *

Rayne arrives outside of Sheppard’s quarters addressing the two guards posted outside. “How is he?”

The guards exchange tepid looks before the younger one replies, “I wouldn't go in there, ma'am.”

“I'll be fine.” She says allowing her eyes to flash which startles the two guards, before she opens the door and enters. Sheppard is not visible. “John?” She calls softly signaling to the Marine to close the door behind her, which he does. “I’m guessing this is when Earthlings ask a dumb question like, ‘How are you feeling?’ But I’m not going to do that, because I know you’re not okay.”

“John?” She walks further into the room allowing her eyes to pierce through the darkness, but she sees so sign of the Colonel anywhere. “John? Our team got back from the mission.”

She hears a light thump and feels a presence, she turns to find Sheppard standing right behind her. The majority of his face, except for around his eyes and the tip of his nose has scaled over and both of his eyes are now transformed. His neck has profound ridges on it with small tentacles protruding from it.

“The nest was too well-protected. We were unable to retrieve the eggs. We tried our best.”

“Best?” He questions her, his face within inches from hers.

“The bugs attacked—”

“Try again.”

“I can't do that.”

“Why?”

“John—”

“No.”

“I understand—”

“If you won't… then keep your promise and kill me now.” He states.

Her eyes instantly mist over as she whispers, “John…”

“It's better for the both of us.”

She stares at him in anguish, “I won’t do that.”

“Then try again.” She shakes her head slowly, he growls as he grabs her by the shoulder, pushing her backwards and slamming her back up against the wall, before grabbing her by the throat cutting off her most valuable weapon. She doesn’t try to fight him, her arms hanging limply at her sides.

Rayne struggles to speak around his tightening grip. “We lost Walker and Stevens. Elizabeth won't send another team. She won't risk more lives! I’m sorry, John.”

Sheppard squeezes harder for a moment, then lets her drop. He leaves the room and disables the two security officers. Rayne gets up and goes outside the room, her voice raspy as she touches her hand to her comms.

“This is Rayne. We have a security breach. Colonel Sheppard's quarters.”

* * *

Caldwell and many personnel have gathered inside the control room. They look at a large display where Sheppard's transmitter shows his position. “Okay. We've got a lock on him.” McKay announces.

“That can't be him. It's moving too fast.” Caldwell states, obviously not understanding the full complexity of Sheppard’s condition.

“It's him.” Ronon confirms.

“All right. Four teams. Surround him and close in. I want him stopped, and gentlemen use whatever level of force you deem necessary. Move out.”

“You will only use such force as a last resort.” Rayne threatens him, her eyes glowing bright as she enters the control room.

“You do not give the orders around here, and that's not Sheppard anymore.”

“You heard her.” Elizabeth says entering behind the Siren, backing her up against the Colonel.

Ronon lightly touches Rayne’s already bruising neck, giving her a light kiss he turns to Teyla. “You coming?”

She looks at Elizabeth who gives her a nod of acceptance. “Yes.”

As the troops move out Elizabeth turns her attention Rodney, “Lock down the Stargate.”

“Right.”

Rayne looks at Weir speaking in a low tone so that Caldwell does not hear her. “I can find him before any of them.”

Weir nods, “Go.”

* * *

Inside of a corridor Sheppard grabs a scientist from inside the transporter and throws him to the floor, then gets inside.

* * *

In the control room Caldwell is taken aback as they see that Sheppard has transported. “I thought you said that he couldn't use the transporters.”

“I said I doubted he was lucid enough.” Rodney states.

“Well, shut them down. He's not going to do it again.”

“Thus stranding your search teams.” Nevertheless he does as requested.

* * *

Ronon, Teyla, and other soldiers search when Caldwell comes over their comms. “ _Bravo Team, you're on deck. Our tango is on the floor right below you._ ”

“You heard the man. Down the stairs.” The leader says, but Ronon takes off in another direction.

“Ronon, where are you going?” Teyla hollers after him.

“Let him go.” The soldier says as they go down the stairs.

* * *

“Bravo Team and Sheppard are in the same room.” McKay says watching in shock as he stares at the monitor.

“Stay sharp. He should be right there with you.” Caldwell tells the team.

* * *

Bravo Team doesn't see him as they scan the room cautiously. It's a very high-ceilinged room with a glass wall on one side. On the level above them Ronon wanders around with a look on his face that suggests that his Wraith-sense is tingling. He moves along the corridor and steps back into an alcove, just as Rayne arrives in the same area, the Siren nodding to her warrior as they reach a silent agreement. Back in the room, the team continues to search.

“Anyone have a visual?”

Teyla sees Sheppard climbing the metal scaffolding very quickly. “Above us!”

Sheppard drops down from the ceiling into the middle of Bravo Team. He takes out two members before they can react, slamming his arms out and backhanding both Marines. Two others fire stunners at him hitting him directly in the chest, but they have no effect. They drop the stunners and pull their pistols. Sheppard jumps on them with one super-human bound and takes them out. He starts to run up the stairs, but Teyla yells to him.

“Colonel!” He turns around and starts to approach her. She aims her P-90 at him. “Please. Do _not_ make me do this.”

She fires a warning shot at the floor. He steps down closer. She switches to rapid-fire and levels an extended burst at the stairs below him. He turns and runs.

* * *

Sheppard runs down the corridor on the next level, halting in his tracks as he finds Rayne blocking his way, her gun pointed at his chest. “Do it.” He orders her.

She shakes her head, her voice barely above a whisper. “No.”

“You promised!” He bellows advancing towards her menacingly.

“Please, John. Don’t make me do this.” She pleads with him, tears falling from her eyes as she takes a few steps back in retreat.

John stalks towards her growling, his attention solely on her, and that’s when Ronon steps out behind him and fires twice stunning him. Rayne sees the betrayed look he gives to her before he falls face first to the floor.

Teyla arrives, Ronon still holding his gun on Sheppard speaks to her over his shoulder. “Get the doctor down here. I have him.”

Sheppard is lying motionless, his eyes open.

* * *

Beckett arrives and loads Sheppard onto a gurney, they then transport him to the infirmary where he is restrained to a bed, his left hand now fully covered in scales and brandishing the claws every Wraith has on the tips of their fingers.

“I've put him in a medically induced coma for now. I was afraid he might break through the restraints.” Beckett tells Caldwell and Weir as they stand beside him.

“That's a good call, Doctor.”

“So, what now?” Elizabeth asks.

“The retrovirus has wreaked havoc on his system, and it's taking over.”

“What does that mean?”

“It means if we don't find a way to stop the retrovirus in the next 24 hours, what is left of the John Sheppard we know will be gone.”

* * *

Rayne is leaning against a railing inside the mess hall along with Ronon, she seems to be staring at nothing. Teyla and McKay are sitting at the table in front of them, the doctor seeming to be the only one with an appetite at the moment.

“You guys are up late.” Weir says as she approaches them.

“Can't sleep either?” McKay asks her and she shakes her head.

“Any progress?” Teyla questions.

“No. He's still in a coma. At least he isn't in any pain.”

“Maybe if I went alone, maybe—”

She cuts Ronon off shaking her head, “It's not open for discussion.”

“I'm not good at sitting still.” He tells her.

“I understand. Believe me, I appreciate how you feel. Look, we have closed down that section of the infirmary but if you feel the need to… What I mean to say is if you would like to have a private goodbye, you should probably do it soon.”

Rodney is visibly upset at her words, “Are we really there?”

“I think we might be.” Elizabeth replies somberly.

“No.” They all turn their heads towards Rayne who hadn’t said a word up until that point. “It does not end like this.”

“Rayne, I know you’re upset—”

“You know nothing!” Rayne snaps cutting Elizabeth off, her eyes flashing dangerously as tears streak down her cheeks. “If it was any one of us lying in there, Colonel Sheppard would do everything in his power to help us. Now I am not giving up on him. I made him a promise that I will _not_ keep.” Her voice breaks into a whisper, before she takes a breath and it returns to normal. “Send me back, alone. We know that the Wraith toxin has no effect on me, so it stands to reason that the iratus bugs will not harm me either.”

Elizabeth opens her mouth to answer but she is interrupted by Carson speaking over the radio. _“Dr. Weir, I need to speak to you immediately.”_

“What is it?”

_“Meet me in your office. I think I have an idea.”_

Weir nods to them all indicating that they should follow her, which they do arriving in the control room just as Beckett walks in. “I'm sorry. It just came to me. The fact that his mutation has progressed as far as it has may be his salvation.”

“Explain that.”

“His sweat glands are actually producing trace amounts of their signature pheromone.”

“And?”

“When we were in the cave, those bugs knew we didn't belong there. So they didn't really fancy us getting close to their nest.”

“Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa. I see where you're going with this. If we can artificially create the pheromone, we might be able to confuse them enough to leave us alone.” McKay states.

“Aye, that would work.”

“Well, that's an excellent plan, Carson.” Rodney admits excitedly.

“I wish it was.”

“You can't do that in time?” Ronon questions.

“No. It would take days.”

“But you said Sheppard only had 24 hours before the damage the retrovirus is causing would be irreparable.” Elizabeth remembers.

“Exactly.”

“Well, then that's a _terrible_ plan, Carson.” McKay says this time.

“There's only one person on this base that wouldn't need the artificial pheromone.”

Elizabeth is surprised at what Carson is suggesting. “Sheppard?”

“He could walk right into that cave, and those bugs wouldn't pay him any mind.”

Rodney looks at him with wide eyes, “Um, I'm not sure if you've noticed or not, but Colonel Sheppard's not feeling very well.”

“He stopped taking the inhibitor we were administering. It was able to keep him lucid.”

“I thought its effectiveness had worn off.”

“True, but I believe if we give him a massive dose, he may be clear-headed enough to complete the mission before we lose him completely.”

“Yeah, but won't giving him that much inhibitor, like…” McKay says waving his hand.

“Kill him?” Carson finishes with a nod. “Yes, it's a definite possibility. Even if I knew it would for certain, I'd be tempted to offer him one last hour of lucidity.”

“Do it. Gear up. Take him as far as the cave.” Weir orders them giving a pointed nod to Rayne.

* * *

Inside the infirmary Sheppard comes awake with a start, his transformed eyes wide open as the inhibitor takes effect.

“John? John…” Elizabeth calls softly to him as he looks at her. “Hey. You're in the infirmary.”

“Sorry about the headache. It's a side effect of the inhibitor.” Carson apologizes to him.

“Did I hurt anyone?” He asks not remembering things very clearly, but he can see Rayne’s glowing eyes in his mind.

“No, not seriously.” She tells him.

“Did Ronon shoot me?”

Elizabeth smiles, “You had it coming. Look, we don't have a lot of time. This dose of the inhibitor drug will only last about an hour. How would you like to go on a mission?”

* * *

The Stargate is already active as Rayne, Teyla, McKay, and Ronon approach it dressed in full tactical gear, the two warriors carrying their stunners in hand.

“Now, you realize that you may have to, uh…” McKay says nodding to their guns.

“It's already set to stun.” Ronon states.

Weir, Sheppard, and Beckett arrive, the Colonel dressed in a floor length gray cloak with the hood pulled up around his face. “He's ready.” She tells them.

“Good to see you up and, uh… about.” McKay says smiling, but Sheppard walks past without looking at him.

“All right, come on. We don't have a lot of time.” Carson tells them as they all enter the wormhole.

“Good luck.” Elizabeth whispers.

* * *

They arrive through the Stargate and head directly to the cave, where Beckett hands him a container and the grabber, then instructs Sheppard on what he needs to do. “Use this, and collect as many as you can.” He notices that John may not fully grasp what he is telling him. “Oh, God. At least a container full. Do you understand?”

After a moment, Sheppard takes the container from Beckett.

“Colonel Sheppard?” Teyla says approaching him. “You know that we cannot go in there with you, but you need to hurry. It took us a little longer to get here than we would have liked.”

He walks past her giving a long look to Rayne before he disappears into the cave.

* * *

Sheppard arrives inside the cavern, he takes off his cloak, pulls out a flare, and tosses it into the cavern. It illuminates the many bugs, they chitter angrily but don’t attack him. He walks across the ground to where the eggs are hanging. He jumps vertically and latches onto a large egg sac, then plunges his hand into the sac.

* * *

Outside Beckett's watch alarm goes off startling Rodney who asks, “What is that?”

“That's how long I estimated the inhibitor would work.”

“So that means he's…” Ronon says.

“There's no way to know for certain.”

* * *

Sheppard finishes and drops to the ground, and puts the top on the container, which is full of eggs. As he finishes he suddenly grimaces and falls to the ground in pain as the inhibitor wears off.

* * *

“We should go in.” Ronon says staring in the cave corridor.

“And do what?” McKay snaps.

“If the inhibitor has worn off—” Teyla says what they are all thinking.

“Then he's beyond our help.” Carson finishes for her.

“I hear something.” Rayne says as she moves closer to the entrance. “Colonel!”

Sheppard comes running out of the cave, grunting. He knocks Ronon over, but the Satedan stuns him and he falls to the ground, unconscious.

“Do you have enough?” Teyla asks as Carson examines the container.

“Aye, I think so.”

Ronon hefts Sheppard up into his arms and they all rush back towards the Stargate.

* * *

Night has fallen as Beckett comes out from a curtained area in the infirmary, behind which Colonel Sheppard lies restrained to a bed. “It's not going to happen overnight, you can bet on that, but the transformation has begun to reverse itself.”

“So eventually he'll be back in uniform.” Caldwell surmises.

“Eventually.”

“Well done, Carson for once again elevating medicine to actual science.”

“Well, thank you, Rodney.”

“You'll finally be able to get some sleep. Keep me posted.” Elizabeth says as she and Caldwell take their leave.

“We might, uh…” Ronon says motioning to the two empty beds behind them.

“Stay a while.” Teyla finishes for him.

“Well, if that's all right.” Rodney says crossing his arms.

“Of course.” Carson tells them. “Rayne is already sitting by his bedside.”

Inside the curtained area they can see Sheppard sleeping, his hand holding onto Rayne’s as she sits curled in the chair to his left.

* * *

Caldwell and Weir walk together as they head back to the control room before calling it a long night. “If and when Colonel Sheppard resumes his duties, I hope he'll consider some of the changes that I've made.” Caldwell offers.

“ _When_ he does, that will be up to him.”

“Of course, and the _Daedalus_ will head back to Earth in less than a week. I'll be out of your hair in no time.”

“We'll try to manage without you till you get back.” She starts to walk away from him.

“Despite what you may think of my intentions, Dr. Weir, I'm not your enemy.”

“Believe me, Colonel… you don't want to be.”

* * *

A few weeks later Rayne and Teyla are in the gym training several of the female crew-members in fighting tactics. “Good. Lift, lock, serpentine, lock, and hold. Understood?” Teyla asks as she and Rayne demonstrate.

The door opens, and Sheppard steps in. He looks normal again. He's wearing civilian clothing.

“Colonel.” Teyla addresses him before she touches foreheads with the woman, who then leaves with the others. “Should you be up and about?”

“Hey, I've been cooped up in that damn infirmary for a couple of weeks. Give me a break.” He snarks to them as he walks over and picks up two bantos rods.

“You are looking well. Are you feeling more like yourself?” Teyla asks him.

“Well, according to my DNA, I'm one hundred percent John Sheppard again… although, I've got to say I'm looking forward to getting rid of this thing one day.” He shows them his right forearm, which still has some blue discoloration.

“Doc says it'll clear up eventually. Ah, so listen…” He looks at them both for a moment, looking awkward. “…while I've been lying there the past few weeks, I've been remembering things… Some things I might have done that you could call out of character.”

“You mean when you attacked the security detail?” Teyla questions, deliberately misunderstanding him.

“Yeah, that was one of them.”

“Or when you tried to choke me out?” Rayne queries which causes John to duck his head, ashamed of his actions.

“Yeah. Sorry bout that.”

“You’re forgiven.” The Siren says giving him a wink.

He sighs rubbing his neck as he looks at Teyla, “There is another thing I should probably apologize for.”

“Give it no further thought.”

He looks relieved at her words, “Good. I won't.”

“Nice to have you back… John.” She leaves with a smile as John absentmindedly twirls the bantos rods.

“So… what else did you need to apologize for?” Rayne asks him as she leans against the wall, her arms crossed over her chest.

John sees the curious gaze that she has pegged him with and he sighs, clearing his throat. “Um, I… may have kissed her.”

Rayne’s eyes widen as she tries to hide the small smirk that graces her lips. “You kissed her too? And here I thought I was the only one. I thought I was special.”

“Well… you are… special… to me.” He stutters out completely flustered.

“Hmm.” She mumbles pushing herself off the wall and walking towards him. He leans back slightly out of fear, but she only presses a soft kiss to his cheek. “It’s good to have you back boss.”

He lets out a deep breath as she turns and heads for the door, but she pauses just outside the doorway. “Perhaps when you’re fully cleared, we should have a little sparring match.”

He sees the feral grin that graces her lips before she walks out of sight; he groans wondering if Carson could hold an empty bed for him, he had a feeling he was gonna need it. “Ah, hell.”


End file.
